Lotus
by bevesy
Summary: Aang and Azula. That is all. These are sixteen chapters which were supposed to be one-shots with the same story line. It is now a short story. Warning: Rated M for Mature.
1. Prologue

**Lotus**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

A flame on a candle flickered as Zuko spoke:

"Let me just be clear to you. I haven't slept in three days: I somehow have to visit three countries in the next two days, the Fourteenth Peace Treaty between those rivaling four villages in the Fire Colonies has to be renewed and I have petty extremists threatening to attack my daughter's school in a month. Can you handle that?"

"...no."

"So why did you decide to visit and sit there and tell me that you want to renew the contract? First off, what contract are you even talking about?!"

Aang slowly blinked. There. It all came to him. Aang remembered that he somehow reached the Fire Nation overnight. No time to think. He woke up, dressed, packed a few things and hopped on Appa to come all the way here.

Should he have done this through a letter? No. It wouldn't be right. Something like this had to be discussed. Zuko tilted his head. Aang pushed his seat back.

"It's alright-"

"No, no, wait!" Zuko said and slapped his forehead. "Forget what I said. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit stressed. I shouldn't even be doing paperwork. After all, you're here for a visit!" Zuko laughed. "Now, what did you need again?"

"No it's fine, I'll just-"

The torches lit around the small study reminded Aang of days spent in the private arenas of the Royal Palace. He remembered her golden eyes, and the way she rolled her eyes each time he tripped on a basic kata. Aged spines in cubed shelves hid within the light's shade, and he could almost spot her huddled in one corner with a scroll. The last day they spent together, she asked him to try making amends with Katara.

Aang refocused.

Zuko embodied his father, sitting across from him in a gold and crimson ornate robe that couldn't measure up to the gleaming insignia atop Zuko's head. His head craft stopped right under the portrait of Firelord Sozin, who glared in Aang's direction. The flames spewing over his hands could fire through the portrait if they could. Of course. Getting _her_ back would be...extreme.

"I want to renew the marriage contract...between your sister and me."

It all fluttered out in a low murmur. Still, Aang knew that Zuko heard every bit of his request. Aang's voice held a finality. This is the voice he uses whenever he is giving a speech. And when Aang gives his speeches, he means every word.

Zuko leaned over, looked his left and right, before he whispered, "…Azula?"

Aang hesitated before he nodded. He didn't think Zuko would react this way. He imagined this study burning up in flames and him being thrown to the other side of the room.

"Aang, even if I tried… _which I probably never will_ , Azula wouldn't want to accept it," Zuko said carefully, his brows furrowing as though he seemed uncertain if what he said was the right thing to say. "It was a six month contract meant to hold off a group of extremists, to show the world that Azula no longer stood by the New Ozai Society so it's not like the marriage was permanent. Six months means six months."

"I know but-"

"Aang, let me just treat you to dinner," Zuko said, rising from his desk. "We'll drink something and chat a bit more, okay? I think you just need to loosen up a bit."

Aang didn't budge when Zuko stood upright, waiting for him to follow, "Yeah, I thought I was confused in the beginning. But I think I'm sure about my decision. I didn't want to do this but…it looks like I have no other choice…"

Zuko frowned, his face almost looking like that of Sozin's on the tapestry. Aang stood, now a head taller over the Firelord's form.

"I'm the Avatar, right?"

"…yes."

"Which means that the Avatar can make political decisions under what he considers to be extreme emergencies. Anything he demands should be made, and if one were to refuse, that one would be arrested, even if he were Firelord," Aang said and bowed. "As a monk who does not condone violence, I peacefully ask you to renew the contract between Azula and me."

Once he rose, his smile threatened to split his face into two. But Aang had no idea what he just did. He hoped it resonated with Zuko. But Zuko still regarded him, this time with a horrified expression.

"Azula's going to kill you."

* * *

 **End Note** \- Will be posting the second chapter soon!


	2. Bite the Bullet

**Lotus**

* * *

I

 _"I'll bite the bullet. I'll do it in the name of love."_

* * *

"Auntie Zuzu cawwy me!"

"Call me that again and I'll blow you to bits,"

Izumi giggled, "You funny Auntie Zuzu!"

In the mess hall for the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, Kiyi bit her lip so much it almost pierced through. Azula picking her niece up with her sister and sister-in-law was not a part of her agenda. But Izumi's face looked as though nothing could rip the permanent look of joy plastered there under her short bangs and gaped grin.

Servants and guards swarmed the area. Most were sent to pick up noble children from school for the Winter Solstice break. Azula did not hesitate to volunteer due to the not so kind threats made by an unknown rebel group who identified her as their main target. Their wonderful letter to Azula two weeks ago made her day.

Azula remembered this tasteless place with a classy minimalist aesthetic. You did not need anything other than a statue and an indoor friendly plant. There was absolutely no use of the various drawings made by untalented children pinned on the walls. Her niece Izumi clearly had better drawing skills, as her portrait of her entire family stood in a frame over the rest of the others.

"Afternoon to you too," Mai droned with a bored expression as Azula hauled Izumi up into her arms and placed a kiss on her fat cheek. "You've been cranky ever since you came back from house arrest."

"Yes, the worst house arrest Zuko has ever created," Azula sighed. "Meditating daily with the Avatar can kill you."

"Maybe she has her period," Kiyi said.

They ignored the appalled stares in their direction. The Fire Nation still had a long way to go in terms of their politics on sexuality, but discussing monthly bleeds was out of line. Azula glared viciously at Kiyi but the younger princess shrugged. If anyone were to narrate their story, it would be this: they have not been the best of kinsmen even though they were 100% alike. Kiyi just had a nice spunk.

"How nice," Mai said. "Talk about periods more and then you'll get these people to love you."

"You can take a girl out of the ghetto, but you can't take the ghetto out of the girl." Azula murmured and she blew kisses on Izumi's cheek.

"You lived in a forest." Kiyi said, sounding a lot like Azula did at fourteen. "And Hira'a is not a ghetto! It's a _village_!"

"Thanks for scarring my daughter's life," Mai leaned forward to ruffle her daughter's hair, "Don't be like Auntie Zuzu or Auntie Kiki, alright Zum-Zum?"

"'Kay!"

They ambled out of the hall with Izumi babbling in Azula's ear. Azula held on to the child with a twist of her red lips, listening to Izumi talk about her day in school and how she wished that Azula were in history class with her when answered all of Sifu Wong.

The sun clad wind welcomed them, despite its cool breeze. Azula almost wished that they spent more time walking together on the countryside path to the palace. She needed some time to think. Being in the palace didn't help any matters.

* * *

"Firelord Zuko, with all due respect, I would have to speak against this request for me to rewrite the contract. This is no way for a woman to be treated. Like some-some _tiger-dog!_ Our Princess Azula is a very important political advisor to you who is solely responsible for the death of the New Ozai Society and it is unfair that she be dragged by some _monk_ into a marriage that did not mean anything!"

Zuko's wide bagged eyes regarded his speechwriter with a deadened expression. The guards squirmed around their posts in each quarter. A maid waited two feet away for their tray of tea and biscuits to be empty. Everyone thought the Firelord would explode, but they grew concerned when Zuko started looking off into space.

"Your majesty? I only meant this in the best way possible. Princess Azula deserves nothing but utmost respect, and one of the ways we show it is by proving she is no longer a prisoner under our wing. This would have citizens recognize that the Fire Nation-"

"Ji-ji," Zuko said, "He called out the Fifteenth Law Amendment."

She blinked several times. The flames from the torches blurred in her squinting behind her spectacles. It didn't sink in _._ Then she saw the earnest look in her majesty's face. A soft voice echoed out in the corridors and grew louder as Zuko began wringing his hands.

"You know, the one where I get arrested if I refused-?"

" _He did what!"_

A knock on the double entrance broke then out of their reverie. Zuko had no time to hide when they burst open, with the one woman he wanted to avoid sauntering in with a wide grin. Over the years, his mother's paranoia has increased. His marriage to Mai and what he did to Azula has made it worse. He mouthed, _"Cover for me!"_ , to which the speechwriter vigorously shook her head with a terrified look. Ursa swooped down to throw her arms around Zuko, kissing the side of his head.

"Is it true that your sister is going to get married?"

Ji-Ji cut in, "It would seem so."

"Oh Zuko, you don't know how happy this makes me. My daughter finally sharing her life with one that she desires is the best thing that could ever happen. Kiyi would be so happy for her sister..."

"Uh mom, I don't think Kiyi would care-"

"But nevertheless, it's a wonderful occasion!" He heard a thump and looked up in time to see the back of his speechwriter disappearing behind the double doors. The guards shrugged with their heads bowed. The maid pursed her lips. Ursa sat in front of Zuko, "So who is the lucky man?"

Zuko paused, "Um..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's a bit complicated-"

"Nothing about love should ever be complicated," Ursa rose and kept a hand over Zuko's hair, right behind his head craft. "It doesn't matter who she loves, what matters is that she loves and is willing to spend the rest of her life with her life partner-"

"Mom!"

"What? Or is it Ty-Lee by any chance?"

"Ty-Lee?! They just go on trips together!" Zuko said, "That shouldn't mean that they're secretly in love or something-"

"Then why are you so unhappy for your own flesh and blood? Are you simply jealous that Azula had found a less dry and boring partner unlike yours? You should be proud of the fact that Azula is finally at peace and hopefully will not remain forced to a monk who didn't even bother to clean up his sky bison's shedding when he had the audacity to visit here!"

If the ghost of his grandfather were here, he would enjoy the thunderous silence that swept the meeting chamber. Zuko didn't even notice that his mother just insulted his wife. For the umpteenth time. A guard cleared his throat and the maid asked to take the tray away. Of course, no one bothered to answer her.

"For Agni's sake, what is it?!"

Zuko took a deep breath and said, "Aang will be staying with us for the next three months."

* * *

The guest quarters drew him in, as a temple would to a commoner. Spits from the fountain brushed over his shoulders. In the southern region of the Royal Palace, its moon flowered gardens in their secure plots on both sides, wavered against the slow wind. It was only a small plot, set right behind the sloped Royal Gardens above.

A memory struck like a water bullet. He saw the curve of her hip under his palm. The way her soft body pressed against his for the first time in the bath, their nose brushing against each other as they kissed. An intake a breath, sighs with deep mewls as he entered her.

The firelilies over the rectangular table were drooped. Tossed clothing lay strewn on paneled floors. Tiny ceramic statues, aligned over a high platform, one of them a monk praying with his hands clasped over his beads. The sheets of her four poster bed in the bed chamber stood in the center, untouched, as though no one had ever slept on it.

He saw her through one of the windows walking down on the cobbled path. Aang heard the door click.

Her steps slowed, a deliberate clack against wood. He heard her rummage through the living area. A shuffle. Her shoes off. Her feet kissed the paneled floors, thumping gently as she approached the door.

"What a surprise. I didn't think you'd come back so soon," her voice hushed, but he heard her. "Here for another visit?"

The doors opened. She leaned against it in a plain crimson robe tied securely around her waist, regarding him and his discarded duffel bag with a quiet expression under the sunlit shade. He stood. Revisiting things solved nothing. Nothing could come out of their time spent.

But he always did so much for others.

He has done without complaint. When people felt uncomfortable, he gladly stepped back. When followers demanded guidance, he gave them with no complaint. Katara told him they couldn't continue, and he listened. When others said they hated him, he gave them a smile and accept. When they loved him, they loved the idea of him.

"A very long visit."

Azula scoffed, "Right, and I suppose you'd like for me to begin hosting. I'm a terrible hostess by the way. Mother would be the best person to serve you."

"…Azula, I lied to you."

The smirk left her face, "What?"

He grinned, "I just renewed our contract."

* * *

 **End Note** – New chapter coming up! Thank you **Tyleepoof** and **jesjessiejessica!** And to the followers! And of course let's not forget that the lines above are from Melanie Fiona.


	3. To Go Over Everything

**Lotus**

* * *

II

 _"I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet, to go over everything"_

* * *

The last lines of a poet surface in a memory and he keeps his gaze over the small of her back. The transparent sheets on the porch way in the bed chamber fluttered.

Soft taps from a bare feet over paneled wood reverberate through the room. He realized that an hourglass easily hid itself under gleaming black and gold armor.

He flinched when she turned, "Are you alright?"

The oil in his hands slid down over his arm. He shook his head and rubbed her back. Smoothed it over, listening to the soft sigh she exerted. Scars are etched over her like the interlocking paths of a map.

Her hair fell over her shoulder. If he were to pull them to cover her scars, they would reach the small of her back. He memorized every crevice, starting from the brown spot on the nape of her neck. He studied the worn layers over her breast bindings. The set of her shoulder blades, the indent of her spine traveling down to her tail, in between the tops of two round-

He understood. She asked him to lather oil on her for a reason, not to prepare for the day. She sat bare in her undergarments for one purpose.

"Azula," he said.

"Yes?"

A gentle breeze wafted in the room. Aang's voice deepened. He remembered telling her specifically what to do and she didn't refuse. _She did it._

The room, bare in its minimalist emptiness cradled their harsh pants, the small table topped with a blue and white flowered vase shook. Sounds wet and slick snaked the small corridors. Inside, the two whispered secrets like how bloodied fingers latched and never parted.

* * *

" _I accept."_

The candle light flickered. Officials in the council seated around the table flinched at her sudden outburst. Zuko had leaned over and placed a hand on her own. The Avatar stared openly, his gaze a myriad of defeat and nullity.

He had said, "It'll only be six months. Just stay in the guest quarters with him and we'll see what happens. The New Ozai Society should calm down some."

If it can take a minute to kill someone, six months would be enough to do worse.

"Azula, you do not have to accept this if you don't want to. Remember that your family stands by you. When Zuko decided to institute the arranged marriage you proved your loyalty by accepting, and I will be forever proud of you for sacrificing your happiness for our own.

I…I don't care if you possibly...slept with the Avatar or kissed him or... _just,_ whatever you two did for six months in the guest quarters will be kept under wraps," Ursa sent a glare in her son's direction, "We will not let you go back to that man. And we will forget about what happened this afternoon."

Of course, when the entire palace heard his sister and Aang arguing.

"Gee, I thought you liked him mom," Kiyi muttered.

Mai sighed, "Not until Zuko messed it up."

Zuko scowled, "I'm not getting arrested for anyone, period," He turned to his sister, "You did some _bull_ and it's either you explain what the blazes you were doing with him or figure this out!"

Azula turned her head away.

"I can't be stuck in this situation for your sake! The whole palace heard the both of you screaming like lunatics! I didn't think I'd have to warn you in the marriage because you both were the last people on earth to have a relationship! He still had his heart broken from the split with Katara and you expect him to suddenly turn to you?"

Azula said, face flushed, "It was a mistake-"

" _Azula._ Fix this and find a way to get rid of him!"

"Well, you're so kind." Mai commented.

Kiyi's voice broke through, "I kind of like his fruit pastry and yoga ways." She filed her nails and took a quick look at their subject sitting stiffly with her hands on her lap. "I think he's perfect for you, 'Zula. You need to marry sooner or later." Ursa rolled her eyes and laid a hand of Azula's own.

A thump on the double entrance whipped its occupants into turning. Izumi burst in with another ink drawing, black liquid spattered over her round face. At her squeal, they calmed down. Izumi had that effect on everyone, "Auntie Zuzu, wook what I did!"

The maid running after Izumi bowed apologetically. Zuko nodded and waved her off.

"Auntie Zuzu's not feeling very well, Zum-Zum," Mai said.

"Why?" Izumi asked. She paddled over to her grandmother and tapped the motionless Azula on her lap. "Auntie Zuzu, do you hear me?"

"She's getting married," Kiyi quipped.

"Why?"

"Because she did the nasty with Mr. Avatar,"

Zuko almost tripped over to cover his only child's ears. Carrying her up, he sent his youngest sister a thunderous look. Mai sighed. Ursa had yet to pay attention to them.

"What's mawwy?" Izumi asked with a grin.

"Marriage is one of the most terrible things Agni ever created," Zuko said. "Don't ever have boyfriends or get married, okay?" The women glared at him.

"...Zuko."

They all turned to the woman seated in the center. Each family member watched the princess earnestly. She gave her mother a pleading look and watched the elder woman step back. "May I have a week?"

"A week."

Azula said, "Whether we like it or not, the six month contract did more good than we expected...and we haven't had an issue for some time, besides what we're facing at the moment. I'll still talk to him."

Silence befell the group. A time before the contract had been built on uncertainty. Assassination threats poured within the palace. He couldn't put his only child in a room by herself.

Since Ukano's imprisonment, bombings and massacres began occurring in open markets. One of them ravishing the famous Fountain City Market Square. Burnings destroyed villages, most leading to the several peace treaties Zuko has to sustain in between trying to calm their fears of another fascist regime stripping away their resources. Azula had not been allowed to leave the palace because the New Ozai Society wanted to take her in. This changed the day a tiny school massacre in a remote colony shattered the nation.

Zuko remembered going there to visit each family, assuring them a safer nation despite their tears and frustration. Then it happened. He rode on a palanquin to a nearby ship home when his fellow adviser said something.

"What did you say?" he had asked her.

"One of the ways in which a fascist regime succeeds is by perpetuating propaganda. If our weapons only make things worse, why not see what our words do?"

He had a meeting with the Fire Sages, and sure enough, one of them recommended the marriage. A temporary marriage to show the New Ozai Society that without the princess's support, there was nothing to fight for. The marriage was supposed to be part of an elaborate plan to psychologically break down the terrorist group. He relentlessly posted propaganda of men destroying their own kinsmen and preached on their terrible costs of conflict. Civilians began listening.

But it took the wedding of his sister and Aang to break them. He didn't think it would help but it did. "Alright. A week. But what will you accomplish?"

"I'll talk to him," Azula said. "I think he's just going through a mental crisis. It would seem that his meeting with the waterbender didn't go so well."

Zuko slowly nodded, now uncertain just how Azula had stayed quiet all this time. Once upon a time in another world, Azula would have killed him for speaking to her the way he did.

The argument he overheard seemed foreign. The two people he thought he knew were complete strangers. And what troubled him the most was that Aang shouted along. The two fought like he and Mai used to fight when they were very young.

Azula sighed, her voice hoarse, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to...my husband."

She walked away, her short heels clacking until the bang of the door shook the room. Izumi did not even speak, more fascinated at her family's silence than her own. They all looked at one another, with Mai blinking confusedly, "...did she just say husband?"

Ursa sent her son a withering glare, "Get. _Katara._ "

* * *

Azula's voice withered. Her throat burned, its skin raw from use. She shouted so much that the entire palace heard her from afar, and _he_ did nothing but just regarded her with the most preposterous expression she had ever seen! How dare he come here and embarrass her like this?

The palace mongers watched her like they would a bear dog. Ambling through the Royal Gardens, she noted the turtle ducks sleeping near the trunk of a tree. The gated back entrance stood ajar, just as she left it. Grass flattened under her quick steps. The sloppy hill didn't slow her pace. She noticed that her room was lit.

He was making himself comfortable.

She stopped. Nothing should have came out of their arrangement. He was supposed to leave, live his own life and never return. This is just how things work. She made a mistake with him. She thought she made herself clear and he agreed! How dare he do this to her and paint her out to be a fool?! She wasn't a dolt! She wasn't someone for him to play with how ever he wanted!

"Get out of my house,"

She now stood in the living area, watching him sit quietly by a table. The tired look on his face threw her off, but she had to regain control. "I give you a week. You pack your things and you find your way out. Because no matter how many laws you set up or signatures you sign, you and I both know that you cannot make me do anything. I refuse to see things your way because they mean nothing. Do you hear me?"

Azula didn't wait for him to respond. She walked into her bedroom, banging the doors shut. She locked herself in for good measure.

* * *

 **End Note** \- Chapter Four on the way! Thanks for the reviews **Anonymous Rex, Tyleepoof, jesjessiejessica and arasanmezhil70**! And you know that lyric piece belongs to Adele's _Hello_!


	4. Though I Am Parted

**Lotus**

* * *

III

" _Though I am parted, yet my mind,_

 _That's more myself, still stays behind."_

* * *

Azula peered her eyes open to her dark bed chamber, stretching herself until her feet crept over the edge of her bed. The skies casted an indigo hue through the porch way. "Avatar Aang, is there anything else you need?"

"No, it's fine."

Golden eyes narrowed. Of course, as a guest, he had to have some service or else she'd let him starve as necessary. She slipped away from the bed, finding her robe on her vanity.

She donned on dark silk, sighing as it wrapped her nude form. It brushed over rosy nipples. She scowled at a memory that made her skin redden. She can almost picture looking into his eyes and cradling his head as he lapped at her breasts. Agni, she missed those lips of his.

Azula ambled out, the scent of sweet buns and roasted peppers. Tender Komodo dragon sausage prompted her to enter the living area. Aang sat on a pillow by the center table. Her meal stood opposite his own with a moon peach by his plate.

"Good morning," he said.

Her father thought her to distrust, to despise and find judgement in it. Something tugged at her chest when he smiled at her. She remembered. She had to talk to him. Zuko gave her a week.

Today, Zuko would leave on his trip to the Earth Kingdom to pay King Kuei a visit. He had to visit two other countries after this and by the time he returned, he would be a cranky man. On top of handling impromptu meetings he set up with his closest officials, Azula also had to discuss the safety of Izumi's school with him.

She sat across, adjusting her robe. She cradled the tea cup in her hands, tasting toasty jasmine and cinnamon. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"We have nothing to talk about," she murmured.

"We got off to a wrong start yesterday," he said, lowering his voice. She glanced at him. His wore no shirt and his beard roughened from no shaving. She looked into his eyes, noting his pupils dilate. "We blew up and I should have explained myself, but believe me when I say I don't intend to force you to do anything. I just…"

Azula bit onto the meat, "You just wanted to show off."

She dabbed her lips with a napkin, ignoring his quiet gaze, "If I leaving is what you want, then I will do it. I didn't want to upset you, 'Zula _-_ "

"Don't call me that."

He didn't speak again. They ate in silence, with the sounds of the wind brushing against the grasses. The maid who gave them their breakfast returned to clean their table.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"Lady Katara!"

The Fire Palace looked like the face of a monster, waiting to eat her whole and spit her out into bits. Ursa burst out of the main entrance's shadows, throwing her arms around the ambassador as though they haven't seen each other for years, when it was just weeks.

Katara saw the dark bags under the elder woman's eyes and remembered Zuko's last warning in his letter to her, _Beware of my mother. She may be a bit overbearing. And watch out for Kiyi, she's just a pain. Stick with Mai and Izumi._

"Oh Agni, It's so wonderful to see you come visit us at the palace. And so early too! Zuko has decided to stay in the Earth Kingdom a bit longer for business but he should be back by sundown or the next morning!"

Before Katara could speak, Ursa's cold hands reached for her. Katara felt her bag being pulled and looked in time to see a maid smile and nod. Of course, guests had their bags taken to their chambers upon their arrival.

Through black and gold armed corridors, Ursa dragged the ambassador in a spare meeting chamber, pushing her shoulders down for her to sit on a gold legged chair, "I'll have the servants whip up something for you. It must have been quite a long journey."

"Oh no, I took an express route. Zuko's letter to me seemed urgent."

This is when Katara noted that Ursa's modest dark blue embroidered robe, which made her simple tunic and half plaited hair look odd and out of place, marking a severe distinction Katara could not fathom.

"Yes. It was," Ursa said, "And don't get me wrong. We all adore Avatar Aang but his actions were a bit extreme. Azula didn't take it so well. They had a terrible argument after he told her and Azula has decided to sleep in the guest chambers. Your boyfriend is in the guest quart-"

"We're not together right now…"

A strange silence befell the two women. Ursa clutched her chest, "Really? So there's no way you two can come back together? Or doesn't he have another girl he's seeing? I heard he has those fan girls at the temple waiting for him."

"Not right now."

Ursa slumped, "That is very unfortunate."

"But I can speak to him for you," Katara said. "Just tell me everything that happened recently, and we'll get started."

"…Alright. It's been a week since Azula told her brother that she would fix things. But she has not spoken to the Avatar about leaving here since their spat and we are beginning to get concerned."

* * *

"Why so gloom oh sister o'mine?"

Azula scribbled over an itinerary she prepared for a meeting with a mayor next week. The study's stream of light stood wide open, courtesy of Kiyi, who felt it necessary to invade the precious time Azula carved to focus on getting real work done, unlike filing her nails.

"Good afternoon," Azula said, not looking up from behind her impromptu spectacles. "I'd like some peace and quiet."

"Don't you think it's a bit immature to play the victim?" Kiyi asked, lounging on a love seat near the window. The sun shone so much that Azula couldn't see the half of her face. "You have the entire palace fooled purposely to make him feel as though he's invaded your personal space, but we all know that he's a sweetheart. And I know you very well."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. The truth is that you both had a role in whatever went on between you two in the guest quarters. You married under law, meant to stay in separate places. But then you start becoming friends. You both work in politics so it's natural that you two begin exchanging ideas. His principles on establishing peace gets you riled up and you start challenging him..."

Azula stopped and placed her pen over a small piece of scroll. Slowly, Kiyi's face emerged from the light as she sauntered over to the plush couch on the left side of the study. "...you decide that you like his peace loving ways and you realize that he's also quite attractive for a nice guy. Then he tells you he feels the same way for you too. So you meditate and you debate and surely, you begin falling in love and _bam_ : You fool around!"

"You've been reading too much pulp fiction,"

"I have to in order to stand this terribly boring place," Kiyi said, smiling widely at her elder sister. "And dad's coming next week to snatch me away to go to Hira'a."

They delved into silence. Azula set the itinerary aside for another document to scan over. "I think you need some soul searching to do, you wanna know why?"

Azula paused, "I'll take care of it."

"Well it's been a week. And his other lady just came."

The doors clicked open. Azula had no time to react when the least person she wanted to see walked inside.

The last time she saw the waterbender was at a gala event for King Kuei in Ba Sing Se, which had been a year ago. Just as they did in most of their encounters, they spoke cordially and smiled when necessary. Though she's made ties with most of her enemies, both she and Katara have never inched forward to bridge the gap between them.

"Katara!" Kiyi jumped up to hug the woman. "I'm so happy to see you! Are you here to visit or stay for a little while?"

"For a bit," Katara said, throwing Azula a glance. "I heard you needed someone to take care of Aang."

"Oh you know. Aang just needs a friend. We're happy that he stayed with us for a while. He took me on Appa for a nice trip! Mai had him go to the market with her for some shopping. He's even been with the little kids here too, especially Princess Izumi."

"That's great, but can you give your sister and I some time to chat?"

Kiyi blinked rapidly. Azula removed her spectacles. She didn't think the waterbender would be so eager to confront things now. But it wasn't as though they changed much. The waterbender still didn't fear her. And Azula never stopped being wary of her.

"Of course! You both take all the time you need."

Azula scoffed. Kiyi slipped out of the room, unknowingly giving Azula a small smile before she slammed the doors shut. Katara grinned, "Your sister's grown up so fast."

"Yes, they all do," Azula said. "Please, sit."

Azula rose. They ambled over the small area on the right, set up for tea time. No tea waited for them, but the table and chairs were perfect for their upcoming conversation. Azula roamed her eyes over Katara's form.

Graceful would be an understated description of her attire. The waterbender did not need much to look stunning. Azula however, needed a lot of things to look good. Azula threw her hands out for Katara to sit.

She did, her smile fading once Azula seated herself, "I never expected to have Zuko write me a letter for this. Aang and I had our differences, but I didn't think he'd turn to you for comfort. I'll be back in my chambers and try to speak to Aang, but please don't stay in my way."

Katara's blue eyes taking a sweep off Azula's form. "Let's not forget that you were the one who struck Aang's back, so what makes you think that you won't do it again?"

Katara began to stand. Azula's mind worked like a ticking time bomb, watching the water bender begin to turn. She rose.

"You say he came to me for comfort," she began, the corner of her lips lifting. "But not once did I hear your name called out when I slept with him."

Katara's steps slowed. Azula continued her gentle tirade despite the stunned look on the water bender's face, "I may have given myself up too easily, but he didn't seem as though he missed you,"

Azula knew she made a mistake. But she stood with a deadened look about her face, "I don't like fighting over things. I take them. And you can have him if you want. But the issue isn't if I want him to stay with me. It's if he wants to leave with you."

Azula didn't do anything when Katara walked away. As soon as Katara clicked the door shut, Azula could not continue on with her paperwork. She remained there, mulling over the water bender's words. This was the way things should be. She had to let him go.

She shouldn't give Katara a fight she wasn't interested in taking a part of.

 _Right?_

* * *

 **End Note** – Of course, the next chapter is coming up! Those lines above belong to Thomas Carew's _To My Mistress in Absence._

Thank you **Tyleepoof, Anonymous Rex** and **mpowers045** for reviewing. **Tyleepoof, jessjessiejessica** and **Anonymous Rex** I want to thank you guys again. You guys were really helpful with your reviews and I get really happy when I see them. Just thanking you all so no pressure! To **mpowers045** , the scene will come. And to the followers, thanks so much!


	5. For the Past

**Lotus**

* * *

 **IV**  
 _I turn away_  
 _and close my heart—_

* * *

"…to the promise of love that is luring. For the past has taught to not be caught, in what is not worth pursuing…to never do the things I've done that once had led to my undoing."

"That's the most atrocious poem I've ever heard," Azula said.

"You're the war type," he said this remembering her hunched over a soiled _War of the Lotus_ journal. She ran her fingers over his chest.

Aang clapped the leather bound book close, brushing his lips over dark hair. Azula lined out blue ink against hardened skin. He could go to sleep feeling his body against hers, toasty and warm under thickened fleece.

"War keeps things interesting," Azula murmured, her lips still flushed from kissing him so much while she rocked him earlier, her thighs parted over his hips. She'd like for that to happen again. "But it costs more than we think, I guess. If Lord Ozai hadn't been so much of an idiot, I may have had an easier life with Zuzu."

"You both turned out well," he murmured. Azula scrunched her nose at him.

Aang shifted until he cocooned her. Her hand pulled back. Their time to leave would be next week. "It's bothering you, right?" he asked.

Specks of gold dilated. Azula watched him as she would a stranger. She didn't respond so he spoke, "It bothers me too."

* * *

"I'm sure Zuko asked you to stick with us, right?"

Mai waved her hand over to a settee in the main courtyard, her crimson robes throwing a stark contrast against marbled white and gold pillars. Though Mai and she had their differences in the past, the Firelady proved more tolerable than the others.

"I wouldn't blame him," Katara said. "The other women of the Royal family seem intense."

"Of course, but what can you do?" Mai shrugged her shoulders. "This is why I travel to the temple every year to thank the gods for my little one. And I never was this religious."

The other occupant of the room barely flinched. Katara turned to him. His body rigid, he didn't budge.

Katara's gaze turned away, "I see."

"He couldn't find anyone else to stand by," Mai said.

"I know. He always goes to the Spirit World. I used to watch over him too,"

Katara focused on the tattooed back facing her. The half empty tray of teas stood on a tiny pearl armed table, the miniature scarlet dragon symbols made her think of the way Aang used to fly with her on Appa around the world.

This man was not the boy she knew. And after all this, she didn't know if she ever knew him. She squinted at his beard and noted how faded his tattoos seemed to be, as though they were now fully apart of him. His slouched posture over the low stool calmed her.

"Anyways, I'll leave you with him," Mai said.

"Thank you," Mai nodded. She began walking towards the exit until she slowed to a stop, her gown's brocaded tail fluttered to a stop.

Mai said, "Try to hear him out. He's a nice guy," and stepped out.

Katara had settled into the palace last night. Azula's last comment did well enough for her to toss over the bed for hours before she finally slept. Her body wanted her to slap Aang on the face, to shake him up and open his eyes but for what? Her fists clenched, body trembling on its own accord.

But Aang's eyes blinked open. He squinted before he laughed and jumped up, "Katara!"

Katara grinned and accepted his bear hug, "It's good to see you, Aang!"

She took over Mai's seat, sighing at the sun beams peering within the day lit space. The side of Aang's face shone against the peering sunlight. Katara reached out to plant a kiss over his cheek, "I've missed you."

Aang blinked, "How's everything?"

"Good."

Their latter silence made Katara shift. Aang smiled, "Zuko sent you here."

"We just want what's best for you," Katara said. "I know you're trying your best to be happy but...maybe this isn't the best way. And I think you owe me an explanation," Katara said, patting his head. Aang's eyes flickered. "This...thing with Azula wasn't what I expected. I know that me leaving hurt you, but I don't think it's fair for you to try to find that same happiness in Azula. And she's not very stable..."

The words left her lips in a tumble. Where there should have been anger, Katara only saw the opposite. Aang placed his hands on hers. "I'm not trying to be with her because of you, "

Katara swallowed, "...are you saying that this could have happened even if we had tried?"

Aang shrunk back, but his hands still never left hers. Katara's throat felt swollen.

"How long? Did it happen while-"

"I'd never do that to you, Katara."

"Then why are you acting like this relationship means more than what we had?"

Aang did not answer. Katara stood from her seat, ignoring the burning behind her eyes. Tears trailed over her cheeks, "Aang, why aren't you saying anything? It's not like we're nothing.

We've been with each other for this long and we tried but it didn't work! But then you stay with this girl for not that long and all of a sudden, you're in love! Why are you even here in this palace after a woman you don't even know that well-"

"Be careful, Katara."

She stopped at the sharp tone of his voice. Sniffed filled silence back dropped with distant murmurs from outside the palace. "Okay. I'm in the wrong here. I was the one who left after all."

"And I respected your wishes."

"Yes," Katara sniffed. "But this thing you had with this woman isn't a relationship. Whatever you thought you felt with her happened because you were cooped in some home for six months. I can't force you to leave, but you know you're fighting a lost battle!"

She didn't leave. They sat there listening to the tiny fountain on their left. Katara didn't want to solve things this way, but it had to be necessary. Aang stood up, shoulders tensed. He stamped out of the hall.

Then it took a few seconds for Katara to notice something ticked off. The first thing she heard was Aang snapping at someone.

If she had been talking to someone here she would have missed it. But it hovered from down the hall and she has never heard Aang speak this way. It seemed unreal, hearing him shout to an alarming degree.

* * *

Beads of sweat dripped. The grey concrete beneath her pooled into a dark circle, it's expanding mass sinking into the pit of her chest - this was the fifteenth try, and she still could not get it right.

Something exploded on the side of her face. It formed into the worst headache she has ever experienced, tinged with a sharp twist that made her eyes water. Then she touched the bottom of her nose and pulled her fingers back.

"What is the matter with you? "

Azula clenched her fists. It has been years since her father hit her, and to have it happen now proved that her worst fears were coming true. She pushed against the ground and got up, gritting her teeth against the ebbing on her face. Her limbs heavy, she tried to figure out which one to move. Now up. She stood on her feet, wobbling but she put out her arms to steady herself.

Her father stood to the side, arms braced and fists clenched. The sheen on his chest made her panic. Her father was never tired. Why couldn't she just do this right?

"Again."

Azula shifted. Knees bent, arms on opposites. Concentrate. She took a deep breath. Begin. She released a ricochet of firebombs. The first few slow, and the rest, fast, like the cold pellets of rain against the hard ground. Phase two- _no!_

 _Wham!_

Azula focused on her breathing, the cool touch of marble calmed her. The left side of her head numbed, pounding as her nose bled. Guards and a few servants fidgeted. She could feel their worried gazes above her.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"

"I can do it!" Azula scrambled to her feet, suddenly immune to the pain on her face and limbs. She tripped but she stood on her feet. Arms front and back, knees braced. "It's fine. I can do it."

Ozai watched his daughter with a twist of his lip. It was a smile, but it terrified Azula. He looked away. His wide eyes regarding her blank stare. Ozai held up a hand, signifying that their training session had ended.

.

One blink, Aang stood there in a crouching stance, sporting a playful smile that made his grey eyes twinkle. Another. Kiyi stood there, blinking impatiently. "Are you gonna attack or what?"

It took several moments for Azula to snap back into reality. This was when she noted that Kiyi had been waiting for her to throw the first move into their tenth round.

Kiyi's brows furrowed before they loosened. The black crop tunic she wore darkened from sweat beaded over her body. Baby chestnut hair stuck to her temples from the loose bun she pulled up top. Azula spotted a guard straightening himself. Their early morning practice looked as though it would end soon.

"The lesson is over,"

"But you said we had to have fifteen rounds, 'Zula!" Kiyi whined.

Azula walked forward, each step feeling as though she had to work harder to move it. She ruffled Kiyi's bun, watching it begin to loosen, "I'm sleepy." Kiyi's brows furrowed.

"Sleepy? Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

Azula kept her pace, ignoring the flabbergasted expressions on the guards' faces. She saw a maid approach, but didn't bother to acknowledge what she said. Everything seemed like a blur.

She could have made her exit if he didn't storm in. Azula stopped. She suddenly felt sticky, the sweat from her training with Kiyi sinking in.

"Tell me and I'll leave," he said.

Azula scowled. He was trying to embarrass her again. She glanced around the arena, noting her guards secured in the exact quarters of the arena. Their spears held in the same position, the only thing different were the confused looks on their faces. "Isn't there a better place to ask me this?"

"I'm not some toy for you to mess with!" he yelled. The hall echoed, and she could hear Kiyi gasp.

"What are you trying to do?! By bringing Katara here to do what? I came to this palace to show you that you mean the world to me! I wanted to solve things but you're avoiding me like-like as if you don't even know who I AM!"

"Watch your voice-"

"No! This ends today," Azula couldn't keep track of her breathing. Aang stood close enough for their noses to almost touch. He towered over her and she suddenly felt unsafe. Her body screamed for her to punch him in the face but she couldn't. "You tell me up front! Do you love me or not!"

"I had given you a week to leave!"

"And I'll leave if you just tell me that you don't love me. If what I had with you meant nothing to you! If you don't give a damn what I'm trying to do for us in this place! That's when I'll leave you and walk away!"

Her father's voice slithered. She can picture him there, right in front of her face, telling her to say no. She could see her father looking over Aang's shoulders, waiting for her to do what he asked. _No one will love you. You cannot trust anyone. Don not dare do it!_ Her face felt hot, so hot that the sweat on her body boiled.

Someone clutched her arm. She awoke. Her father no longer stood there. Aang watched her, his tears making her realize that she had been crying.

"'Zula," Kiyi said, tugging her arm gently. "Come on. Let's go to your room. Step aside."

Aang didn't budge. Like the others in the arena, he looked as though he saw a ghost.

"Step aside, Avatar Aang!"

He did.

As Kiyi took her out of the arena, Azula couldn't look up to the guards and servants making way for them. She didn't understand the wash of shame over her form.

She spotted Katara by a pillar as she rounded a corner. She halted, forcing Kiyi to stop. Azula angrily swiped at her tears. The water bender looked flabbergasted, but she didn't move when Azula came forward.

"I asked him to try to make amends with you," Azula sniffed, her breathing picking up. "I think he's confused. I told him that this was the only way he could solve things for himself. He needs a friend to help him and be there for him-"

Kiyi's hands found her arms again. Azula did not push her back. "That's enough. Let's go to your room, okay?"

Azula hesitated. The water bender nodded, before Azula followed Kiyi out. They walked down empty corridors. Azula was relieved that no one stood there to watch. Once they entered the chambers, Kiyi immediately wrapped her arms around her as they sat on the bed.

Azula fought hard for those tears to not come back. But the safest person had to be Kiyi. "It's okay. You're not dumb like Zuzu for crying."

Azula released a strange sound. But it took a moment to realize that she was sobbing, and Kiyi shushed her, murmuring sweet words of encouragement. "I know. I'm young but I get it. You're just not sure, right?"

No words. She clutched Kiyi.

Outside, she didn't notice her mother standing by her door, watching her through an open crack.

* * *

 **End Note** – The poem above was part of Lang Leav's _Afriad to Love_. As always, thank you everyone for stopping to review and for following! Thank you **Christopher** _and_ **Anti-Nihilist**! As well as **Tyleepoof, jessjessiejessica, and mpowers045**! This is where the shift happens. More chapters to come soon. I'm trying to finish up some work real quick!


	6. Before It Gets Beautiful

**L** **otus**

* * *

V

" _'Cause it could get ugly_ _  
_ _Before it gets beautiful."_

* * *

The palanquin leveled over the courtyard's platform.

Arms folded, Zuko's dark robes glimmered in the dark. Due to traditional customs, he couldn't walk to the Fire Palace as wished. But he guessed this trip helped him stall whatever else would come upon his arrival.

He stepped out of the palanquin, noting the empty entrance and Appa sleeping on his back in the far side. The landscape of Royal Plaza stood behind Appa's slumbered form, picturesque, casting off the sweet impression of a peaceful city. He noted several guards posted, looking more like statues than humans. Katara should have taken care of the Aang matter by now.

"Yeah, it's been a ride since you left," a fellow guard posted in the left wing muttered, casting a quick worried glance at the mouth of the palace. "Ambassador Katara left and Avatar will be leaving tonight to meet her in Ba Sing Se."

"Thank Agni."

"But watch out for Princess Azula," the guard said. "And uh…try to convince her not to fire us again like last time when she was Firelord. I have kids, your majesty."

* * *

"That's it." Mai said in the gardens. "I'm going to Ember Island for the rest of the Solstice."

"And miss all the wonderful fun?" Kiyi droned. Mai watched her toy with her spoon as she stirred her jasmine tea.

The nation's warm weather should be the perfect time to lounge and forget about Azula's drama. But Kiyi hasn't been a lot of fun to be with for the past couple of days, and Mai ran out of people to chill with.

The gardens swayed against the strong breeze. Izumi played with her training ball, bending ringed flames around the small metal sphere. When Izumi performed a third basic kata, she squealed and waved at Mai, who winked at her.

Everyone seemed on edge since Azula's meltdown, as though they were worried Azula would do something chaotic afterwards: like begin firing people even though she no longer had the power to do so.

Azula didn't react to Aang grooming Appa in preparation for his leave this morning. Katara helped along, packing his things in the guest quarters before leaving in the early afternoon. The princess seemed content to look on and leave to the library.

For the past couple of days, Mai often walked the corridors late in the night to see Azula hunched over paperwork. Azula usually did this in the mornings and spent more of her reading in the guest quarters, so Mai began getting annoyed.

"What's gotten into everyone?"

"It's nothing," Kiyi shrugged, sighing as she rested over the settee. "Avatar Aang is leaving today and everything will go back to normal. But I don't think Azula will be happy with herself."

"Yeah, well," Mai said. "There's nothing you can do about it. Azula isn't the type to be pushed into things."

"Even if she makes the wrong decision?"

"Kiyi, it's all up to her," Mai started. "And you obviously didn't know the Azula I knew from back then, and that one made a ton of mistakes. In comparison to what she's done, this is nothing."

Kiyi sighed, "It must be so terrible…"

"That your pulp fiction doesn't work in the real world?"

"Nah," Kiyi said, flinging her hand. "I could care less about that. But I feel like what they had must have been real special, you know?"

Mai placed her cup of tea down over the table, "More special than Zuko and-"

"As if! You and Zuzu fight everytime you look at each other," Kiyi said. Mai huffed. "I wonder how you both even managed to have Izumi!"

"Oh trust me, I think about that all the time. And that happened when I was real drunk. In an abandoned barn around the afternoon. I was on all fours."

Kiyi gazed at her, "…you've gotta be kidding me."

Mai sighed, "I wish I was. But anyways, I just pray that this thing ends soon once he leaves. I need my sanity back."

"You mean Aang?"

"Yes," Mai said. "And trust me, I'd like for them to be together too but it'll only rile up the rebels. You know what happened in Fountain City, right?"

"With the public beating?" Kiyi asked. "Why should that make them come back?"

"Those guys will try to scare the people again," Mai said. "What do you do when you no longer have control and you're down in a few people on your team?"

Kiyi frowned, "You get desperate?"

Mai nodded, her gaze over the little girl in the gardens who headed in her direction. Izumi tackled into her arms, burying her face onto Mai's stomach, "I hungry now, mommy."

"You want some Komodo dragon?"

Izumi nodded, head still buried over Mai's stomach. When Izumi looked up to grin at her, Mai hesitated. She remembered Azula in the gardens, looking at her this way whenever they played as little kids. She ruffled Izumi's bangs.

* * *

Her daughter was where she thought she would be: _in the library._

Ursa ambled in as discreetly as she could, but she often forgot her children's superior senses. Watching them fight and bicker was one thing, but seeing them bend often made her squirm in uneasiness.

The children she nursed and changed were now deadly warriors capable enough to take on an entire army if they could. Azula was a perfect example.

Ursa's expectations from having a daughter were shattered by Azula's birth. The political advisor had been a jumpy child, which meant that Ursa had to constantly rush after her anytime Azula found an escape route. Before she crawled, Azula would kick her feet so hard that maids had to fight to dress her. Her laughs would echo throughout the palace and she'd fire bend like she was born to do it.

"I figured you'd be here," Ursa said, finding Azula huddled on a loveseat with a small blanket. "But you're not reading like you always do."

"I haven't slept in two days," Azula murmured. "Zuko arrived just now and I need to schedule a meeting with the heads, just to recap on what needs to be done in Fountain City."

"I see. Is it about the attempted bombing?"

Azula yawned, "And the murder of one of the terrorists. Apparently, he's only a young villager who made some bad decisions, but the vendors felt it necessary to beat him to death. "

"Oh my..."

"It's nothing new," Azula's lips twitched, "So why are you here?"

"Well I...," Ursa made her way to Azula's right side, watching the dark bags under her daughter's eyes. "I'm sure you've heard of him deciding to leave."

Azula blinked, "Yes, Ambassador Katara left earlier. He'll meet her in Ba Sing Se for a business trip."

"Of course, before he goes off to the Air Temple for good," Ursa tapped her thighs. "And he will be leaving this evening."

"What is this about? "

Ursa sighed, "I'm beginning to think this isn't the way you should handle this with him."

Azula blinked. Ursa said, "I didn't like the marriage between you two because I felt you were forced to put aside your interests besides the fact that he is technically-"

"Please stop."

"Alright. Relations put aside," Ursa took a deep breath. "This altercation you both had reminded me of what happened when your father asked for my hand in marriage."

Azula frowned, so Ursa went on. "Your father came with your grandfather into my home. My mother convinced me to go along with the marriage. I realized that if I refused, your father would force me to do as he pleased and dispose of Ikem. The practical way was to do as my mother wished."

Ursa looked up in time to see that Azula leaned forward, "Even though Ozai gave me two beautiful children, I'd rather have had Kiyi alone. No offense."

Azula smirked, "None taken."

"I know our stories may seem different, but you're beginning to be a lot more like myself when I was younger. Or maybe you always have and I never noticed," Azula looked away. "You think about your decisions carefully. You try to make the right choices, even when it hurts you."

She held Azula's hand, "You did this when your brother asked you to marry this man. The six months you spent with Avatar Aang wasn't as you planned, but you were the happiest you've ever been and you probably didn't remember feeling this complete.

You thought that everything would return to normal, but he came back for you, and now you're scared and you don't know what to feel or if to believe him. It's almost as if you don't trust yourself to be happy, am I right?"

Azula paused, "I suppose."

"I did whatever I had to do and married your idiot father," Azula scoffed. "Again, no offense. But this world has changed and I had my chance and took it to have Kiyi.

So you shouldn't feel like whatever you did in the past should hinder you from doing as you please. Who cares if people do not see the best political advisor and Fire princess in the nation as the Avatar's wife? It is your right to be happy, and you don't owe anyone, not even your father, that happiness."

Birds tweeted in the distance. The gentle breeze seeping in tousled Azula's strands, holding a smile so rare that Ursa saw the tiny infant whose laughter boomed through the halls.

* * *

She almost didn't recognize the guest quarters. Her feet had a mind of their own and she dug hard about what to say. Gentle thumping within made her enter without announcement.

Shuffling noises prompted Azula to look left, watching the shadows play on the wall across form her bedroom. When she walked in, Aang's back covered up him shoving his clothing in his duffel bag. Blue tattoos stood fixed, his body rigid while it obscured the sunlight.

"I'm leaving here on a trip, but I won't come back to this place to bother you again," he said, not turning to look at her. "…And I'm sorry for disturbing you like this."

The back of her eyes felt heavy. Azula's hands moved in jolts. She folded them, kept them at her sides. She couldn't keep them still. "I understand."

He nodded and continued to pack.

"Do you remember when we snuck out of here to go to Ember Island?" Azula asked.

She sensed him stopping, but continued:

"You just woke up one day and asked me to go to Ember Island with you. You didn't listen to me when I told you no. You used one night to pack up, had me on Appa and we left."

He continued packing his things. "You were careful about people seeing us. We went to my father's old beach house and you had me tell you everything about my time there. Like how Zuko and I would re-enact _Love amongst the Dragons_ , and how my mother hated me playing near the beach even though Zuko got to do whatever he wanted.

Then you said we could make new memories. Just between the two of us. So you took me to this sea cave up north. You told me that…"

Aang slowed, his face turned sideways. Her lips pursed and her words withered. Aang moved until he shared her gaze, "I told you that I wished I had a beach house like yours."

"You don't know what that did to me," Azula said, angrily wiping at her face. "I know you probably meant it as some side joke and I thwacked you for it. But…that was when I realized that I made a terrible mistake. I didn't know what to do and just followed along, hoping that you'd forget, eventually."

Aang didn't say anything, so she nodded to herself, letting her mouth move on its own.

"You have to understand my side. No one is used to the idea of us. We disabled an entire terrorist group because of our marriage and even when we parted under reconcilable terms, it has been difficult for them to resurface. To be together would help but still cause some trouble, especially with our loved ones. I hope you understand that."

Aang nodded.

Then he lowered the bag he packed, "Don't think that us staying apart will ruin our friendship. I still need someone to debate politics with."

Azula smirked, then began laughing, her voice lilting softly in the room. She fiddled her fingers, wading through the silence.

"Just say it and I'll do it," Aang said. "What do you want me to do?"

Azula paused. She forced her hand to stay still. She can almost smell the clean musk emanating from his body. The eagerness to wrap her arms around him clawed at her throat.

"I want to have it."

Azula kept still when he frowned, "What?"

"I want that beach house."

He froze. Then three big steps, he dragged and lifted her up into a hot embrace, holding her so tightly that she almost wanted to stay this way for as long as it took. Hooking his arms under her thighs, their lips collided, tongues caressing one another, each smack followed by a soft sigh. She missed those lips of his.

He murmured if she was serious and she nodded, her arms latched around his neck. Aang pulled back.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

 **End Note** – Thank so much for all your reviews and followings. The lovely lyrics above are from Chris Brown's _Don't Judge Me._ Thanks so much for your input and encouragement! The other chapters will come soon and yes, this is clearly not over yet but will have an end. I may add a few after the ten chapters to fit the story.


	7. Rash Cascades

**Lotus**

* * *

 **VI**

 _In rash cascades, so we too, sweet,_

 _Shall be together after all._

* * *

"Azula, I gave you the world. You obeyed me, you conquered a kingdom and disposed of your brother just as I asked."

"… _Yes._ "

"I won the world rightfully, and you stood by my side, did you not?"

Azula choked but her forehead still touched the marble floors of the throne room. They had a dull gleam, caked by wet earth and an inky substance that left a residue on her forehead. Her sinuses swelled so badly that she hacked inside.

"You supported me. You never disappointed me once since your birth, and to have you do this at a crucial time is unforgivable! You have failed me, Azula, at a time when I was counting on you!"

Azula's eyes opened, along with a new found sense of doom. Hot tears spilled over her cheeks but she swiped at them like the way she squeezed firebugs in between her fingers when she used to play in the gardens by herself. She continued rubbing her cheeks until her face burned.

The rumbling in her chest thundered but she focused on taking silent deep breaths. _Woo._ Ha. _Woo._ A gush of breath warmed her neck. Looking to her left, she stopped over the round face of a bear lion whose claws held her hair tightly. Its mouth parted and eyes were shut. She touched its cheek. _Cold._

* * *

"It is necessary for us to take part in this meeting to reassure a world ridden of its undoing. The Hundred Years War has left us with several issues that are difficult to manage. Trade has increased ten-fold but with the cost of more conflict between the Fire Nation and the others. The Yu Dao Contract is far from being complete due to the New Ozai Society and King Kuei's pettiness," Zuko's oldest fifth advisor, former General Sugiyama, stated.

Another one of his father's former henchmen added, "The New Ozai Society has been dead since the political marriage between the Avatar and the Fire Princess. Even though it does not mean much to the remaining political party who understand its significance, the people still look to the union as an important mark in our entire history."

"The name of the group may be gone, but fascism has many faces," the elderly Azulon look-alike sneered in Jiji's direction. "And we will still deal with it as the years come. All we have now are a bunch of dogs who want to feel important."

"Where is your sister, by the way?" the general looked to his left. Zuko sat at the head of their table, something Ozai never did whenever they had an interim meeting.

"It looks like she overslept," Zuko murmured. This very table he sat by could be his next bed if he wasn't careful. He had a terrible dream. He dreamt that Azula did something very stupid, but he still couldn't remember what.

"Enough to miss a meeting like this?"

"Didn't I fire you some time ago?" Zuko asked.

Jiji perched, notes in her hands. Just in time to switch the topic before anyone got hurt. "She's never been late, your majesty. And she is the last person to oversleep."

The five person group paused. Zuko blinked slowly. A slow groan seeped into the room, echoing out in the distance like a trumpet from a festival. Then, Zuko's eyes began to widen. "Wait a second. Appa hasn't left?"

"It would seem so," Jiji responded.

"How? He's supposed to be leaving last week-"

"And you're just noticing that he's still here?" the elder general asked.

A wave of terrifying silence gushed forth over the group. A bump snapped up their heads to the doors in time for them to see a guard stumble inside. His lopsided helmet was eagerly set back in place by the door guard who whispered something to the fallen intruder.

"Uh…sorry sir," he stood.

"What now?" Zuko asked.

"I don't think Princess Azula will be attending the meeting today-"

"Could you inform her that she has a meeting to attend?" Jiji asked.

The guard furrowed his brows, "Lady, what part of she's not coming don't you get?" The guard that helped him smacked him upside the head with the pole of his spear. "Uh…my apologies. It's just that Lady Ursa and Princess Kiyi are with Princess Azula at the moment. She's sick."

"Did you know about Appa?"

The guard blinked, "Appa? Appa is still-"

"I know, I know!" Zuko snapped. "But didn't Avatar Aang leave?!"

"Are you on drugs, sir?"

Jiji smoothly cut in before the guard said another word to mark his execution date, "Firelord Zuko, Avatar Aang did leave last week for the conference in Ba Sing Se. You remember, he left after Lady Katara left. It was around the evening."

"I remember! But he was supposed to leave with the sky bison!"

"And he didn't take the sky bison?" An elderly politician asked. "What right minded person would do that?"

Zuko gritted his teeth, "One who hasn't packed up yet."

* * *

"Drink this."

Azula took the wooden cup from her mother's hands. Specks of ginger and a white pearled substance floated in dark liquid. Snow root. Her least favourite medicine.

Azula remembered days when she'd hide under her bed to avoid drinking this. Her memories of this tea involved her mother forcing it down her throat whenever she suffered bad fevers. Kiyi's face twisted as Azula took a sip.

"Mom, she just had a bad dream and threw up all over the bed," Kiyi said. "Don't you think ginger is enough?"

"Snowroot has several healing properties," Ursa said in a grey sleeping robe, the dark circles under her eyes pronounced without makeup. "It's also good for calming the nerves. Drink all of it, love."

The last day of the Winter Solstice was reserved for resting, besides the meeting Azula had to attend. Over the years being with her mother, one thing Azula has lost is control over how she fulfilled her responsibilities. Her mother from years back, knew her boundaries. This one didn't. The woman would look through her diary if she could.

"This is disgusting," Azula murmured.

"No medicine tastes good."

"I'm so glad I'm not you," Kiyi said with a grin. "I told Mai by the way. She said she'll come later to take you to the fire sages."

"I don't care for sages," Azula said. "And since when did she get so religious?"

"I'd listen to the woman, even though I still don't think she's fit to be Firelady."

Kiyi rolled her eyes, "Mother, what is your beef with Mai?"

"I have no beef," Ursa said, watching Azula drink her tea. "I just believe that marriage should be based on mutual love and respect, not on an accidental pregnancy."

"They've been obsessed with each other since they crawled," Azula said. "I'm even surprised that he knocked her up after so long."

"Drink that up, Azula!"

"I do agree that the dream may be a bit too intense. It's not every day that you see a bear lion and your dad in one dream. I'd throw up too if that happened," Kiyi said.

Azula sighed, "It wasn't that bad."

"But it isn't the first," Ursa touched Azula's shoulder. "You've been having visions of Ozai, especially since you've come to terms with Avatar Aang."

Azula looked away.

"Aw! She's blushing," Kiyi squealed with a clap of her hands. "I'm so glad you guys got back together again! He looked so happy when he left!"

"Kiyi, _stop!"_

Ursa nodded, "I agree with your sister. Your husband did look very satisfied when he left." Azula's cheeks burned. Ursa rubbed her back. "You did a good thing, Azula."

"I'm trying to believe you," Azula said.

"Does this have to do with the dream?"

Azula nodded, "It almost felt…real. I keep dreaming about him winning the war and me disappointing him after I became Firelord."

"And then you saw the bear lion."

"Yes," Azula said, sipping her tea. "It was a baby bear lion and it had its claws in my hair. It was dead."

Ursa frowned, "You never mentioned the dead part. That almost sounds like a…"

"A what?" Kiyi asked while Ursa's brows rose.

"A divination dream," Ursa said. "This usually happens to all women before something significant occurs, like marriages or death. Before I married Ozai, I dreamt being in a garden with a young boy watching me from the bushes."

"The bushes?"

"Yes, I tried to focus on picking fire lilies for an ointment my mother wanted to make. But the small boy kept watching me. He looked bloody. His hair was long but it was dirty as well as the rest of him. Anytime he inched closer I smelled a dead rat. He never spoke. Just watched until I stopped dreaming."

The young women paused, their golden eyes wide with horror, "Really?"

"Unfortunately. Fire Nation women suffer the worst divination dreams. I heard Water Tribe women's are more peaceful, even when they are about to suffer a terrible fate."

Loud bangs snatched their attention. Only one person knocked like that. A young girl's voice seemed desperate but they were too late to react when the doors burst open to reveal an aggravated Zuko.

"I heard you were sick," Zuko said.

"Don't even try getting her to your meeting," Ursa said. "Don't you see how sick your sister is?"

"Mom, I'm trying to be more authoritative. Stop cramping my style."

"You have no style, Zuzu," Kiyi retorted.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check," Azula murmured.

He nodded slowly, in a way that made the three women glare in this direction. Zuko always liked to act funny before he started arguing. And arguing was what Zuko loved to do. Azula was convinced it fed the pit of his soul.

"So, Appa's here."

Ursa turned, "Yes Zuko, Avatar Aang left on a short trip. He should be back by next week."

"I thought the condition was that he left and didn't come back?"

"Things change," Ursa said.

Zuko's nose flared, "Really? Azula, do you know what you're getting yourself into by being with this man?"

"I thought he was your best friend,"

"That's not the point! The marriage you both had didn't mean anything! This is business! We already have hoodlums polluting the streets with our father's idiotic ideals just because of what happened before! Do you even want to know what comes next if you have a child with him?! Let alone, an airbender child?!""

"Zuko!"

Zuko shrunk at Ursa's voice. Silence washed over then. Azula didn't speak. She gritted her teeth, "Get out."

* * *

Like Zuko, Mai always knocked like the world was ending, but Azula never complained about this annoying trait. Even when they were kids.

The ride to Crescent Island seemed stagnant this early morning. Zuko didn't dare approach her yesterday, and she'd rather not deal with him for months to come. Mai had yet to speak since they boarded their tiny private ship to the neighboring island. The islands grey cast skies cooled Azula. Gentle winds kissed her face. Azula can almost feel Aang's lips overs her the night he left.

Long thin blades on the slopped grassy hill swayed a bit. Azula spotted the Fire Temple looming over them, "I hope this appointment will be good."

"Trust me, it helps when dealing with your brother."

Azula rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about the dream you had." Mai said and peered at her with a blank stare. "You dreamt of a dead bear lion?"

"I don't understand why you all skip my father's part."

"It's just weird. Most divination dreams have live things. Nothing's supposed to be dead, or at least I've never seen anything dead."

"What was your dream?"

Mai scoffed, "I dreamt of a bull about to tackle me down."

" _Mai."_

"I'm not lying," Mai looked at her with a smirk. "But anyways. I had a sage tell me not to worry. It meant something good was coming. Two days later, I found out Zuko knocked me up."

"How nice."

It didn't take long before Azula found herself staring at the temple's entrance. High and snaked with golden flamed ornaments, she sighed at the warm breeze of wind. Mai held her hand tightly. They didn't speak, but somehow, Azula felt as though Mai understood her anxiety more than anyone else.

Their walk into the compound had been a blur. Azula couldn't even remember the circled portal leading to the temple's dungeons. The tiny study room they found themselves in made her want to sleep. Essence from musky candles and the heat emanating from them calmed her senses. She can see Mai speaking to the sage who sat in the room, not looking at her until she tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

Mai said, "He's asking how long you've had his dream."

Azula looked up at the elderly sage, who did not look in her direction, "Since..." She wasn't sure if it was safe to tell-

"It's okay. They keep things under wraps here."

Azula nodded, "I've had this dream since I accepted the Avatar's marriage proposal."

The sage's wrinkled deepened as he gave out a smile that eased Azula's nerves. "The bear lion's last breath means that a deceased family member wanted to see you."

Azula frowned. "I threw up because someone wanted to speak to me?" Mai glared at her.

"Divination dreams can be violent," the sage said. "This relative has been trying to contact you for some time. He's used different methods. He has been extremely worried about you and your brother's safety since he passed away."

Azula dug deep, but she couldn't come up with anything. The only deceased relatives she could think of were her sleazy grandfather and grandma Illah and-

"He only asks if he can return under your wing. He's actually standing right beside you. He is dressed like a soldier. I'm assuming that he died fighting in a war.

He died young too. And when he passed, he had been thinking about speaking to you about your 'erratic' behavior with your mother. He's asking me to tell you that he thinks you are making a good decision. He says, 'Don't beep it up this time'."

"Beep?" Mai asked.

"I'd rather not say what's really behind the beep."

Azula could not speak.

Suddenly, she could see herself on the beach, her tiny legs wrestling against the sand while clutching the beach ball that a taller boy pulled from her. He was laughing the entire time she screamed in defiance, but she remembered the wide grin on his face as he tipped her nose back and made her fall.

Lu Ten liked to do that often.

* * *

The guesthouse almost blended with the dark. Aang still found his way. His feet thumped over wooden panels. Nothing lit the main area, but he saw a figure sit by the centerpiece table. He opened his palm to light a flame, seeing Azula's tired face and clenched hands over her lap. She wore a dark robe, her hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"I hope you're here to stay for long," she murmured standing up, "I hate it when you take long business trips, especially to Ba Sing Se. Even I don't travel as much as you do. And you should be happy about that."

Her body felt warm against his, bare under the thin robe. He dropped his bag. He leaned down to kiss her, bringing his hands up to cradle her cheeks. He moved them back down, running his hands over gently sloped curves under silk. Her tongue stroked his. She tasted sweet, like the dripping plump redberries he loved.

Air brushed his legs as her robe fell. He wanted a hot bath, but this was much better. Through the dark, he somehow managed to get them in the room. Lightly snatching her lips up as she tugged at his robes.

She pulled away and murmured something but he didn't hear. Hooking his arms under her thighs, he lifted her over the bed, climbing up. A smack of the lips later she said it again, a gush of breath as he gazed into her eyes.

He stopped and murmured back, "I love you too."

"I won't ever do that to you again," she said as he settled in between her legs, fighting the urge to move. Not yet. She moved her hand down to trail her fingers over him, stroking his stiffened member.

"I know."

"I'm so sorry, Aang."

Aang took her lips, drumming his hands over her thighs. The dark didn't hinder him from finding her nipples, firm and he used his tongue to take them. Her soft sighs coaxed him to move onto the next, laving and suckling at rosy buds.

His name said through her lips made him let her push him over. She sat on her knees, still stroking him as she pressed his chest down for him to lie still. He let out a strangled choke as her breath tickled his groin and her tongue slipped out between her flushed lips to take him. Hot and wet, muscled and hard, teasing him in the dark.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **End Note** – Oh my goodness. I did not intend to take this long. But I have this new job and it is sucking the life out of me! The next chapter will be coming soon: and it is exclusively Aang and Azula only! Thank you so much **Tyleepoof, jesjessiejessica** and **Guest** for commenting! Until then! The poem piece is by Emperor Sutoku.


	8. Would You Trust It?

**Lotus**

* * *

 **VII**

" _If I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?"_

* * *

A lotus floated in a pond by the turtleducks slumbering near the trunk of a tree. Pearl dotted bushes cupped the guesthouse and low plants still kissed the earth beneath.

"It's not like I'm scared of serving Princess Azula," the young maid shoved a tall guard forward, almost toppling him over the pond with a tray in his hand. "But I'd rather not be fired. And I heard you guards have contracts unlike we lowly servants."

"But my contract was up last month!" the guard whimpered, digging his heel on the ground. He fought when necessary, and would die for the Firelord if asked but the one thing he'd never do was to serve Princess Azula tea. The woman scared the pants out of him. "I need to renew it, or else I can get fired any moment!"

"Yes, but just do this for me and I promise I'll ask my sister to give you the date you want."

The guard turned, almost spilling hot jasmine tea over the chestnut haired maid's chest, "You'd do that for me? You really would?"

"Only to ask, you dimwit," she said. "Whether she says yes or no is up to her. But I'll tell her about the good deed you did today."

"Fair enough, but make sure you spice up the story."

"Oh yes, and tell her about how you bolted down Princess Azula's door and told her to bow down and drink her tea, dragging her back in the palace," the maid said. "Very epic, by the way."

"You know, you didn't have to be such a bitch-"

A soft voice fluttered out. The two quieted. The wind blew too much so the guard found it difficult to hear the voice again. The maid nudged the guard, ushering him ahead. He muttered. The maid rushed away. At her exit, he knocked on the door, releasing a great sigh.

No one answered.

It has been hours since Princess Azula left the study in the early evening to the guest quarters. In an hour, a meeting with Fire Zuko's closest officials had to be orchestrated and the princess was the only one capable of ensuring that everything went smoothly. The guard knocked again, afraid to put force on the door. The last thing he needed was his face burned half off, like Firelord-

Again. _That voice._ It sounded like whispering. He pushed at the door without realizing it, surprised that it clicked open. The guard watching it creak as it back away, paving the path into a darkened living area. He stepped in, like the idiot he believed he was. It took sheer will to walk on his tip toes until he reached the tiny center table, laying the tray of tea and pastries on its marbled surface.

The air grew heavy, thickened with a musky scent the guard couldn't fathom. Gently thumping drew him over to the short corridor. Beads of sweat formed on his brow.

Dirty whispers forced the guard's brows to furrow. A woman mewled softly, the words _yes_ answer before hurried gasps echoed wet slicks. He listened. Deep groans overlapped the softer voice.

The thumping grew in pace, reverberating across the hall as he heard a bed in the guest chamber creak. He flinched at throaty moans and skin slapping against each other.

The guard took a deep breath. This was now or never. He either could walk away unharmed or live with the only memory he will have of the princess.

One look, his eyes over the edge of the ajar entrance. _Agni, no._

* * *

"I have two confessions to make."

Azula looked back. White sheets moved as Aang's hands trailed over the curve of her waist. The hot sun peered in through the outside terrace, enough to make her gaze sparkle. "And what would that be, oh Mighty Avatar?"

"I may have heard someone walk in on us."

The princess jumped off the bed, "Are you serious? Do you know who could have entered?!" Aang snaked his arms around her waist and dragged her back down until her breasts pressed against his chest. "Unhand me this moment!"

He took her lips. She sighed, tugging his lips with her teeth. Normally, their kisses ranged from playful to downright dangerous. This time, it soothed them like a cool wind over their bodies. He pulled back, pressing his palm against the small of her back.

"Second confession: I had a tiny crush on you when I was twelve."

Azula scoffed, "Yes, and I married a platypus bear once." Aang didn't respond. Azula perched more and gave him a look, "Really? What was so attractive about an emaciated girl in armor who killed you once?"

"You were _not_ skinny," he said. "Even I could tell when we met on the desert."

"You had a crush on me that early?"

Aang grinned, "It wavered, but I came back when you returned to the palace. Do you remember your mother's birthday celebration three years ago?"

Azula paused, her flushed lips parted as her brows rose, and- "I knew it. You're as filthy and perverted as I suspected. No wonder mother hated you back then."

Azula remembered their first discussion about armor. It ended up with days spent locked up in the guesthouse until Aang had to make a short trip to the colonies. If he had the chance to stay in more, Azula didn't know when she'd let him go.

The majority of Azula's life had been spent in that armor. Her father intimidated others, but he was like any other father and he paled one day when Azula had dressed in a gown for her thirteenth birthday celebration.

She wondered why General Zhao kept gawking in her direction, and why the boys avoided standing next to her. She felt hideous.

Fearing that his daughter grew too fast, Ozai ordered her to bind herself tightly to fit for combat. He convinced her that she weighed too much and needed to fix it. But there was a difference between fat and curves.

Though Ozai prided himself on his daughter's aspirations, it was clear that Azula inherited her mother's figure and beauty, which got her in more trouble than Kiyi with suitors after she returned home.

Aang leaned up to take her lips, slipping his hand in between her thighs. With one tug, he pulled her under, nudging her thighs apart.

"You had that low cut dress on," he said, pulling back to kiss her neck, his voice fluttering out hot air. "And that's when I noticed you were curvier without your armor."

"I did like that dress."

"Do you still have it?"

"It's in my wardrobe," she murmured, raising her knees. His thumb worked in lazy circles. Like sweat, that's what he smelled like. But it gave her the nicest ache over her breasts and down there. She could see his member hang below, so close that it brushed against her thighs. "In a case somewhere."

"Hm." _Kiss._

"It's too small for me now."

"We'll go to the dressmaker, after we make a trip to Ember Island."

Azula blinked, "For what?"

"I got a contractor working on the foundation for our house."

Azula scoffed with a gleam in her eye, "That soon?"

He leaned down to kiss her again. Azula wrapped her arms around his neck, before she pushed his chest back to straddle him, resting on her knees as Aang laid back to trail his hands over her thighs.

She circled herself over his groin, sighing at the way he leaned up to fix herself appropriately over him. She fell into his embrace, mewling as he bit into the hollow of her neck.

"Aang?"

"Yes?" he pulled back to kiss her again, rocking his hips lazily into her.

"I'd like for us to move into my room. This place is a bit too far from the palace."

Aang asked, "Right now?"

She scoffed, "Of course not. Later. Now kiss me." He leaned down, returning back to his task. Azula sighed softly at the heat emanating from his body, a warmth that stoked her, even though she could control her body temperature.

She thought of the years she would spend with him, her heart singing at the thought of sharing herself this way with someone.

As Aang whispered in her ear, she knew she no longer could call herself whole on her own. Aang completed her and she didn't think she could ever be herself without him again. It frightened her.

Aang settled in between her thighs. Azula let out a strangled gasp. He kissed her jaw as he moved in a languid pace.

The birds chirped and the early morning dark soothed her as she let go.

* * *

"I want that one,"

Azula pointed at the cerulean ornament hanging from the merchandise board. Aang smirked as the grumpy vendor snatched the product off the wall. He packaged it and hobbled over to Azula to push it into her hands. Disguise or not, Azula still caused trouble.

"Put that back and give it to me nicely,"

It took some time before Aang managed to pull Azula away from getting into another quarrel with a vendor. Azula may be the princess of the Fire Nation, but the last time a citizen saw her face to her was during her years spent at the Royal Academy for Girls.

The Azula the people were used to was the immaculate faced painting that was hung on most institutions, not the sleepy eyed mouthy woman in a plain crop top and long skirt flapped pants.

The arm bracelet gleamed under the sun. Aang adjusted his cap, noting the amused gazed Azula gave him.

"This is what you get for putting those tattoos on,"

"It's supposed to be sacred, you hater," he bumped into her. "And try not to have me move my face too much. Your makeup isn't as strong as the paste I use."

Azula turned and walked backwards, pouting her colorless lips, "I love it how you insist your 'paste' isn't makeup."

"It isn't."

She turned back around. They now walked over a tiny cobblestone road on the Shu Jing countryside, just outside of the market square. This way into the villages making up the majority of the Fire Nation's colonies, had a significant history of being the land where the first war in the Fire Nation took place. Azula wanted to walk here for some fresh air.

Their hands latched. A few cart strollers sent them a quiet look, but Aang knew their disguises worked. He pulled her close until Azula's head of hair bumped into his nose.

"I've been dreaming about my father often," she said.

Aang frowned, pulling back. Azula shook her head, "I'm just worried that I angered him in some way."

Aang quieted. He stopped, tightening his hands over her shoulder, "…Is this about us being together?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't regret it, but you of all people should understand what can happen if he finds out."

Aang wanted to argue, but this route has always gotten them into trouble. They already reached the tiny patch of woods that would lead them closer to the colonies.

He pulled her until they sat on a large boulder tucked underneath a level of bushes. Aang could feel Azula's hands trembling even though she eyed him with caution. He didn't want them to fight anymore, "I understand. I do. But I want you to trust me,"

Azula blinked, "I can't do that…"

Knowing it and experiencing this were two things, Aang always sensed that Azula loved him from afar. With her, he had to walk through a maze to figure her out every time they spoke.

"Do you think I'd ever hurt you?"

"I'm sorry, but you know that I don't even trust myself."

Aang nodded, rising up to take out his hand. Azula kept her eyes on the granite surface before she stood on her on and hopped down, never once taking his hand. Aang waited until she walked a few feet ahead to begin following her.

He caught up with her enough to force her to stop by grabbing her hand. They shared a chaste kiss. He held Azula close enough for their noses to brush. He pulled back, "I'm sorry for asking for too much."

She shook her head.

"Mai took me to the Fire Temple to decode my recent dream," she said with a crooked smile. "I dreamt of my father and a dead bear lion."

Aang frowned, "What did the sages say?"

"Some good news. My cousin Lu Ten has been trying to contact me."

Aang listened to the story behind the new name. Zuko never spoke of his cousin. Aang didn't even know that Iroh had a son once. But Azula looked ecstatic and saddened all at once as she told him about the way she treated his death.

"I keep thinking about the way I behaved," she said. "It's difficult remembering those things."

"You're not that girl anymore," he said.

He kissed the side of her temple and pulled back. They kept on walking.

* * *

If there was one person who could tell whether or not Azula lied, it was not Toph, but none other than Kiyi.

Kiyi's first meeting with her elder sister since the Forgetful Valley episode had been theatrical and Zuko almost thought he needed to put the girls in separate houses. Kiyi had been thirteen summers, and Azula arrived at the palace on the young girl's birthday.

To say the sisters wanted to kill each other would been an understatement. Kiyi wanted to pluck out her elder sister's eyes and throw her to a pack of dragons. Azula wanted to burn and electrocute her on the spot.

Kiyi may have been Ikem's daughter, but she somehow inherited Azula's sharp tongue. Her first words to Azula on that day went along these lines, _"Un-classy Tree Trunk Sleeping Raving Bitch!"_

Despite their challenges, their bond had the strength of a thousand Ba Sing Se Borders. Kiyi's status as blood sister (not half) to both Zuko and Azula balanced the Royal Family's chaotic crankiness.

Kiyi flinched when the double doors clicked open. Azula tip toed inside, as quiet as a feather dropping to the ground. With a flick of her wrist, the torches lit. Kiyi grinned once Azula spotted her.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I didn't know you had it in you," Kiyi jumped to her feet on cool sheets. "Going all the way to your guest house to-"Kiyi kissed the rest of her words at her sister.

"Get off my bed."

"I don't feel like sleeping in my room today, and I was trying out your dresses."

Azula sighed. She walked until her knees hit the edge of her bed and fell down in a pile of pillows.

"You're supposed to be happy, not moping like Zuzu," Kiyi said "Avatar Aang is here and everyone's waiting for your wedding date. I just made an appointment with mom to get a dress made!"

"Shut up."

Kiyi giggled before Azula sat up. She shifted until her bum laid in the edge of the bed. "I think we need to have patience. There's so much to take care of before we marry."

"Wait a minute. You're stalling."

Azula glared at her younger sister. She told Kiyi about what happened, watching the girls face range from confused to downright upset.

"Azula-"

"I just feel this way."

"But Azula, really?" Kiyi asked, her brows furrowing. "I'm sorry but maybe you don't really love him the way you say you do."

"Are you implying that I'm toying with his feelings?" Azula asked, her voice rising.

"Yes! You are!" Kiyi yelled, shooting up to her feet.

"You did it before to other people in the past so what makes you think you can't do it now! This guy came all the way overseas to tell you that you mattered to him and this is how you're behaving?!"

"I told you that I didn't mean-!"

"You might as well do with the way you switch places all the time!" Kiyi said. "Weren't you the one who wanted him to come back?!"

"I never asked him to come!" Azula shouted, rising with fists clenched. "It was him who wanted to be here and I didn't want us to face this! If it were up to me I'd make sure that we never saw each other again!"

Kiyi didn't respond. Azula didn't like the way the younger woman stared at her, as though she were some kind of monster.

"This is how I feel because nothing good ever comes easily! One has to be vigilant about the consequences! Even Zuko understands that!"

Kiyi blinked, "You still worship him, don't you?"

Azula scowled, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your father, the one mom gets so scared about whenever his name is mentioned," Kiyi said. "I don't think Zuko has much to do with this because you never really cared about what he said. It's _your_ dad. You still worship him, just like those dogs killing people for nothing!"

"Don't you dare speak of him that way," Azula said, "What he stands for is wrong but he is still my father and I don't care what any of you say! He was the only one in this world who loved me and I trust him! I can trust no one but him!"

The shattering silence that befell them repulsed Azula. Kiyi turned away, snatching up a few belongings before she began to walk out of Azula's room.

Azula took a peak at a guard strolling the corridors just as Kiyi opened the doors. He took a quick glance at Azula before Kiyi shut them.

* * *

The prison gleamed a low orange. A shadow loomed over, right under the torches that lit the alleyways. Soft thumps made the prisoner behind iron bars straighten. Ozai did not need to ask who his followers were. The imposter dressed as a guard and kneeled low enough for Ozai to note a tiny scar on the side of his temple.

"I'd rather be here to give you great news. Agni knows well enough that you deserve it, your majesty," the dark figure in the cell said, clutching a spear in his hand. "The New Ozai Society are crippled. We do not know who to follow."

The hunched prisoner did not budge. Ozai kept his eyes on the corner of the cell and raised his arm to watch iron shackles latch tight to his wrists.

"Have you heard from her?"

"She has gone back to the Avatar," the guard said. "She…cares for him. I see the way he looks at her, and the way she looks at him."

The flames over the torches flickered, playing with the lights about the uniformed man's face. His eyes gleamed a black mass as he regarded Ozai.

"That woman is not my daughter."

"But your majesty-"

"I said, that woman is not my daughter," Ozai said, placing his hands back down. "That is an imposter, and my daughter is dead.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"The Avatar is a spiritual being, a formidable opponent that I couldn't defeat," Ozai said.

"The Fire Nation's glory depends on my daughter's blood. Bring her to me. That is how we will find peace in our beloved country."

* * *

 **End Note** – The lovely piece is from _Poetic Justice_ by Kendrick Lamar. Thanks so much **Tyleepoof** , **arasanmezhil70** and **karez94** for reviewing and for followers! On to the next chapter! Almost finished!


	9. The Fault in Our Stars

**Lotus**

* * *

 _The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

"It's just not safe to invite Princess Izumi back in the academy at this time. We're more worried for her safety than our share of threats. Izumi isn't an idiot, but she doesn't understand the severity of the issue and you have to shield her as much as possible…Azula."

"Of course."

This is the first time Izumi's headmistress addressed her without her title. Azula remembered most staff in the Fire Academy for Girls, but never brought it up. Teachers were often classmates she terrorized. Mothers, former students themselves, remembered her as the snappy child that hated not being the center of attention. But Headmistress Xiao Hung knew her since she waddled.

Azula's road to recovery was a battle. It felt like two masses were pulling her until her body crumbled and split apart.

The headmistress tilted her head.

"You still have the same face," she said with a soft smirk. "But you're beginning to look like Lady Ursa."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because they can without being killed. Your father never liked seeing your mother in you. And it's refreshing to see you calmer. It suits you."

Azula scoffed, "Are you still upset I burned your tapestry for practice?"

"The wounds have numbed," the headmistress murmured. Azula began to fiddle with her fingers over her lap.

"Azula."

"Yes?"

"You should never be afraid of doing what is right."

After exchanging quiet good byes, Azula found Izumi sitting alone in the waiting room while swinging her legs. Her twin tails clasped in neat buns, she tossed her aunt a tired look.

Since school reopened, Azula guarded her niece because Zuko couldn't even trust the guards to protect her. Hooking her hands under the girl's armpits, she hauled Izumi up until chubby cheeks touched her lips. Izumi lower lip pouted, looking every bit like Zuko at four years old.

"Auntie Zuzu, am I coming back to school?" she asked.

"…I'm sorry Izumi."

Azula could tell that Izumi began to notice something was off. Standing in the empty corridor, Azula held Izumi in a bear hug as soon as the first tear fell down Izumi's cheeks.

"I'm tired, Auntie Zuzu."

Reddened eyes forced Azula to sit and hold on tight. "I know, but just bear with this for a little longer. Your father will fix things, alright?"

Izumi sniffed with a nod, not looking at Azula's face, "'Kay."

"You want Fire Flakes?"

Izumi nodded, blinking when Azula kissed her cheek.

* * *

Ursa found Avatar Aang, interesting. Aang had the stature of a powerful warrior but spoke with the naiveté of a young child. Young maids blushed anytime they served him. Intricate blue tattoos over his skin often had Kiyi look more than twice at his body. Even Mai snuck in a look now and then.

Aang sat in a dark corner, his body poised in a meditative state.

"Avatar Aang," Ursa smiled as Aang peered his eyes opened. She stood in the empty grand hall, the same place she married Ozai. Sunlight peered from hundred feet narrow windows, placing a glint over the gold ornaments in the hall.

Aang grinned, "Lady Ursa! Good morning!" He bowed with his fist thrust out. "I'm so sorry I didn't show up at the palace earlier."

"Oh no," Ursa said with a wave of her hand. Aang straightened with a bright grin. "I'm sure Azula kept you busy."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. She's interrupted them in enough positions to go insane and lock herself in her room. Azula may be her daughter, but she wasn't afraid to kiss her husband to be in the middle of a political meeting. "Come. I want to show you the moonflowers I've planted."

"Of course."

Though big, Aang's steps were light, so light that Ursa looked down several times to see if he actually stepped on the ground.

The gardens welcomed them as they rounded a corridor. They now sat by the turtleduck pond. She took out a stale bread piece from her robes and began to feed the ducks. Aang perched.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

They fed the ducks. Aang kept his hands low enough for the ducks to eat. Ursa paused once to watch him laugh when a duck pecked his palm. Her chest welled up, watching him pull back to take out more crumbs.

"My daughter used to throw rocks at the turtleducks."

Aang looked up, "When she was little, she stayed with me like this. But she began bending at five, and her father took her under his wing. She turned into...someone I didn't know," Ursa said, watching Aang sit up. "But she's back. She still needs time to grow. She needs someone to get her. Do you understand me?"

"I do."

"She doesn't like to come to the pond," Ursa said. "Anytime she goes to the guest home, she stays as far away from it as she can. She's frightened of ruining things for people, and I believe this is the reason she gave you such hard time. You have my blessing. But I'm afraid it may not be enough to protect the both of you when needed," Ursa sent him a glance.

Aang had a strange expression. In a way that made him take on the stricken look of her son once he was struck by a rock Azula threw. It occurred to her that her only image of Aang was of him smiling and bowing to others in peace.

"Lady Ursa, I don't care for Ozai," Tiny squawks filled the tensed silence, like a tiny bomb waiting to explode in a pool of water. "Every day I have to worry about Azula leaving me because she likes to think over everything,"

Ursa didn't note the wind picked up. She watched Aang's eyes shake within its sockets. "It's frustrating being in this position because I know your daughter is the only person in this world who loves me as if..."

"As if she has little time to," Ursa said. "Like she'd die any second. That's why it's easy for her to let go when necessary."

Aang nodded, "But I am not letting her go because of him."

He recedes back into himself. Slowly, Ursa's lips lifted up into a wide smile as she remembers one thing: that Aang took away Ozai's bending.

"I believe you."

* * *

"Have you been protecting yourself?"

Azula blinked over the gush of hot air on her face. Mai sat across in the tiny study they dined in, stroking a sleeping Izumi's hair on her lap. It's been a week since the Winter Solstice ended. Azula received a gracious letter from another terrorist who was kind enough to threaten to invade the palace.

Now her mother couldn't sleep and Kiyi had to start bunking in with her to keep her calm. Zuko looked more agitated than necessary and Aang fell in the midst of sending out several letters to request a cancellation on his appearances.

Mai's bunking in with Izumi and Zuko all at once sealed the deal. Still, Azula had to work with her recent spat with Kiyi and the anxiety she's been experiencing anytime Aang comes near her.

"A personal guard?" Azula scoffed, taking a bite out of a sweet red pepper. "It's not necessary, and I don't like the idea of some giant getting in my way when I have to fight."

"I don't mean having a guard."

The Fire Princess paused, looking up at Mai.

"That's none of your business," Azula retorted. The hot smoke wafted from the top of a porcelain cup, obscuring Izumi's face smudged in between Mai's breasts. "Yes, I have been drinking the tea you made for me."

"Azula,"

"Alright, no. I have not been drinking it. But I am not sick or anything of that sort," Azula said. "You're more skilled in that department."

"Major difference: My dad was Ozai's pet and Zuko wasn't an Airbender when I got knocked up. This is just for your own good. Zuko still isn't used to him yet and we have crazy rosy eyed people who'll do something bad to you if you try bringing a baby in the mix. Next time you screw him, drink the tea first."

Azula looked away, tapping the table with a perfectly filed nail. The food before her no longer tasted good. She didn't like staying here instead of the dining hall either, but they all had to be careful. Just in case.

Izumi squirmed. With one look, Azula wiped her hands and drank the rest of her tea. Straightened up, Izumi's eyes blinked open as Azula reached out with a small smile. She fell back asleep as her aunt hauled her up and propped her head over her shoulder.

Mai rose to brush off invisible crumbs, "For the record, I think you'll be a great mom."

Azula froze before scowling, "I'm not babysitting her again."

* * *

The corridors brightened as torches lit up.

A young girl padded down the marbled place. She mapped out the entire palace, including its people. Servants sauntered down, guards conversed. There's the Firelord and Firelady. Zumi. Princess Azula and Kiyi, along with Lady Ursa. Tami knew that her mother worked in the kitchens and her father was a guard who did night duty.

But there were new guards who came in.

They didn't come like the way other new guards came. New guards came one at a time. These ones came ten at a time, sometimes twenty. Her mother began talking to these men in low voices while her father liked to take them into a corner to 'talk'. Tami remembered asking her mom why these guards were coming in the palace like this.

Her mother said, "To save our nation."

* * *

 **A Week Later**

A quiet laugh rippled through the quarters. Sunlight peered through the cracks of few feet window near a fluttering curtain over the entangled bodies with crimson sheets. Aang peered his eyes open at a patch of milky skin covered by dark hair. He burrowed further under the sheets, clutching something soft and warm until he smelled jasmine and firelilies. Azula murmured, squirming until she settled again into his arms.

"I really don't feel like working today,"

Azula chuckled, her eyes still closed as he perched up to look at her plain face, "You're an idiot." He kissed her shoulder. "We're not working. It's resting day." He roved his hand across her belly, inching up until he felt softer skin. "Work doesn't start until tomorrow. And I want to go back to sleep."

"How about playing with me," he brought his hands down to another softer patch of skin. A warm wave over took him at the thought of not having to do anything today, crawling down to his groin.

"Playing? Is that what you call it?"

"What would you call it?"

"Attending to your perverted ways."

He laughed, kissing her softly. Then she said in a murmur, "I can't wait to marry you."

Aang grinned, "You kind of are."

"I mean the wedding," she said. _Kiss._ "Mother's been inviting friends over to congratulate me. She's already hired a wedding planner and dressmaker to visit tomorrow."

Aang stopped, forgetting their position for a moment, "…you know what I can't wait for?"

"What?"

Aang leaned over, his lips pressed against her ear as he whispered. His hot breath tickled, making her melt to bits inside. His arms clasped around her waist, he let her press her forehead against his.

"Really?"

"Every time I see you, I think of a little girl with the same face as yours," he said. "She'll probably pester me about buying her things-"

"And you'll give her everything," Azula said with a glare.

"It's not so bad!"

"It's terrible," Azula said. "I know you'll spoil her." She smirked when Aang laughed. "Do you know what I'd like?

Aang grew silent, "What?"

"Airbenders. Lots of them."

He gave her one of those crooked smiles that told her to thread well. But Azula kept her arms around his neck. "Does it bother you? That you're the only airbender?"

Aang blinked, "It hasn't bothered me much since Katara and I split." Azula watched his eyes glisten, "Any child from you is fine with me. I don't even mind if we have none. As long as you're with me."

"…really?"

"Of course. I love you. Child or not."

Azula shifted to meet his kiss. He tugged the sheets off them, lost in the drunken tangle of their tongues. Aang sighed at her hands touching him there _. Pumps_. Back and forth.

He dragged his lips down over her chest, taking a plump dark nipple in his mouth. A quiet mewl forced him to pull her hands away. The slight ache in between his legs, accompanied by the drunken turn his mind took, led him to worship every inch of her body.

Azula sighed, moaning the more he tasted her. Fingers splayed over his head, he reached the other nipple. He inched down, finding the pink swollen nub he'd wanted.

The room's clouded silence stilled. Azula's knees shook. Her soft coaching teased his ears. He held the soft skin of her thighs, tugging the soft organ back as he rose again.

At the creak of their bed, he hauled her up until she sat over his crouch. A few more smacks broke the room's silence. Azula's lips reddened and swelled. She rolled her hips until she found him and sank slowly over him. She pressed his chest until he fell down over cool sheets.

"Relax," she gushed out, hands still over his chest as she began moving. "And watch me." He held her hips.

* * *

Ursa forced her body to stop shaking with anticipation. Azula sat a considerable feet away from Kiyi, who kept her eyes on one of the windows. Mai fanned herself on a settee. Azula blinked at the sample garment gleaming while held up by two young servants, "Isn't that too heavy? I may as well wear my armor for the wedding."

"They say this is the latest fashion," Ursa said, darting a glance at her other daughter. "What do you think, Kiyi?"

Kiyi flickered her gaze over the garment, "It looks hideous."

Mai rolled her eyes, "You just can't help but be shady."

Kiyi didn't respond. Azula scoffed before she asked the servants to put the garment back in its case. Since the Winter Solstice, the palace now crawled with life, filed to the brim with an average of fifty visitors per day. This happens on the first stage of a traditional wedding, when the bride is congratulated by other nobles in the Royal Plaza.

Azula glowed, a far cry from the way Ursa felt on her upcoming wedding. It soothed Ursa to see Azula so sane, smiling now and then. Zuko's wedding had the entire nation jumping in glee, but Azula's wedding sent the Fire Nation civilians in a wild chaotic frenzy.

It all started yestermorning, when a fashion magazine spread revealed its first photographic front page: the image of the Fire Princess at a formal event. Clad in glimmering gold and red brocade, Azula's dark hair was swept up by an elaborate headdress.

The headline above Azula's head read: The Avatar's Newest Bride – Honorable Princess Azula! Her image in black and white still stunned readers of that magazine in a blinding wave of adoration and jealousy.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

Ursa looked up at Azula. Ursa hated to be one of those noble mothers who prided themselves on having beautiful daughters. But she just had a lot to be happy about.

"Oh nothing," Ursa said wiping her eyes. Mai looked alarmed. "You're just stunning and I'm so happy."

"Mom! Stop crying!"

Azula couldn't move when Ursa snatched her into the most suffocating hugs she had ever given.

* * *

Zuko didn't register the hard thumps coming his way until the doors into his private study banged open and a harsh huff forced him to look up. Jiji bowed, but in a way that was rushed and automatic.

Besides the constant stream of visitors coming into his home and the fact that he did not want to address Azula about the wedding he certainly did not sign up for, Jiji was the first to come into his space with a panicked look that rendered his hands still over a scroll.

Her spectacles gleamed.

"What is it?"

"Your majesty, Ozai broke out of the Boiling Rock."

* * *

"Are you still upset?"

Kiyi gave Azula a look before she returned to sorting through Azula's clothing on the bed. After picking out wedding gown samples, Azula quietly asked Kiyi to help her clear her closet. Cleaning together without the aid of servants helped her clear her mind.

"No. I don't have time to be angry with you," Kiyi said with a flip of her hair. Dark chestnut turned borderline russet under the sunset peering in through the windows. "Besides the wedding coming up and your obvious lies to an innocent man, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm not lying to him."

"You sure are," Kiyi said. "You love him, but just not in love with him. You still are scared of the one thing that could break you both apart. If you were to get married now, I bet you that it'll crumble real fast if you keep acting like an idiot."

Kiyi had a special talent: she insulted viciously with a friendly look on her face.

"I don't understand why you feel like you suddenly know who I am," Azula said.

"Oh you don't? Let me tell you who you are then," Kiyi tossed Azula's clothes aside. She walked over until she was right in her face, her nose almost touching hers. "You are a gold digger who manipulated the Avatar into fucking you. You planned for this all to happen. You wanted him in your bed just when he was trying to get over Katara-"

"What?"

"Then he falls for you and you con him into thinking you're letting him go when you're not! He came back for you and you go off this little chase with him toiling around like some sick puppy and you finally calm down to accept his proposal. With the Avatar by your side who knows what fame you'll get!"

"That is not me."

" _Then who are you?!"_

The shattering silence that befell them repulsed Azula.

Kiyi's eyes glistened. Azula soon felt the back of hers burn. She didn't know. Agni, she had no idea…but she didn't do this to hurt anyone. Her throat grew heavy, her tongue numb as she tried to answer. She looked down.

"You're disgusting, and I hope he finds out soon enough."

Kiyi turned away, snatching up a few belongings before she began to walk out of Azula's room. Azula didn't react to the hot tears trailing down her face. The back of Kiyi's pink gown flowed too high, making Azula stop.

The windows were not opened.

At Kiyi's first steps, a tinkering made the younger woman slow down.

 _Snickt!_

Jet flames shot out of her fingers. Shadows flew across. A blink of an eye and they're gone. The torchlights burned off. Azula almost toppled over when Kiyi's back smashed against hers.

"Someone's here." Kiyi said. "Stay with me."

"I know."

Their pants were the only noises in the room. Nothing fell out of place. Azula's chest tightened, as though any more pressure could suffocate her on the spot. Someone had been listening to them, and he was standing in this room.

A deadly tumble headed in her direction.

Azula released a barrage of firebombs, gasping at the light casted on the four guards spreading out. A torch it at her aim. _Wham!_ Something hit the side of her face.

"Azula!"

"I'm fine!"

With the room fully lit, the sisters saw eight guards. Azula inched back, holding on to Kiyi until Kiyi was flat against the double doors.

"I want you to find Aang,"

"I'm not leaving you here-"

"Find him!" Azula said, "Because it's him they want. Find him and my brother. I'll be fine."

A taller guard stepped front of the tiny group, "We come in peace, Princess Azula. Your father would like to speak to you."

"And he had you invade my room to request this?"

"We apologize for the interruption," the man said with a blank expression. "We are what is left of your father's legacy. Our only purpose has been to follow your father's wishes. We did not mean any harm."

Azula's panting decreased.

"Azula, don't listen to them! They're lying!"

"Leave!" Azula shouted, not looking behind. "Go find them! Nothing will happen to me!"

Kiyi began to sob, "I don't believe him…"

"Go."

"They're going to kill you…"

 _He would never do that to me._ Azula wanted to believe. She felt Kiyi's shuddering body against hers. The leader of the group waited, watching her. Azula noticed his glassy stare. A part of her wanted to trust and follow, but what would her father want with her now?

"Why does he want to see me?" Azula asked.

"He's worried that you are destroying the will of the New Ozai Society," the guard said. "He wanted to make amends with you. He believes it is his fault that you…ventured away."

At his last words, Azula noticed him sneer.

"I'm not coming."

The guard slowly blinked. He straightened, "Princess Azula, you of all people should know your father dearly. He would be disappointed."

Azula's eyes narrowed, "I'm his child. I know him."

The guard stopped. Azula noticed the scar on his temple. Crooked and short. "My mother was a noble, but she and I lived in the slums, eating the dirt off the gutters because your brother imprisoned my father. We managed to cultivate whatever was left of you father's regime in hopes that you would save us!

You returned to the palace, turned your back on us and this is how you repay your followers? By refusing to at least tell your father why you are no longer with us?!"

"I don't owe a piece of shit like you ordering me around," Azula snarled as the guard gritted his teeth. "Tell my father that I cannot see him! If he truly respected my wishes, you all wouldn't be here!"

Out of his side, the guard pull out a long sword, speared into three prongs at the tip. His henchmen lowered into fighting positions. Azula forced Kiyi to the side, just in time for her to counter the bright wall of fire with hers. She missed the wild turn of his hand. _Too quick!-_

"Kiyi leave!-"

The thunderous roar of fire headed her way blinded her. Kiyi's shrill screams was the last thing she heard as her body slammed against concrete and a searing rip tore her body. She doesn't remember thrashing, and the room engulfed in a silver blue inferno, quaking under a shower of electricity.

* * *

 **End Note** – Please don't kill me yet! I've been typing but it's just finding the time to edit and post this. Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows! The next chapter will certainly be coming up soon! And title of the chapters is from the movie, of course!

 **Holmesfreak1412** – _Oh my goodness, thanks so much for your input. That means a lot to me!_

 **Guest** _– Oh don't worry! Buckle up!_

 **Tyleepoof** _– Haha! Okay I'll keep that in mind. Thanks so much for your support!_

 **Lone ranger22** _– Yep. Haha! Exactly why I picked him!_


	10. Flight

**L** **otus**

* * *

 _Flight_

* * *

His feet thundered over the grounds. Zuko's harsh pants trembled when he spotted moonlight seeping inside through destroyed walls from outside, with birds chirping through the halls once he landed in the corridors. His chest burned at piercing screams that echoed the palace. Cold wind slapped his face along with the burnt smell of flesh.

" _Kiyi!"_

"Lord Zuko!" Jiji ran behind him with an army of officers' right behind her back.

At the turn of the lower corridors, he skidded on a tiny decorative table with a picture frame of his mother and Izumi, toppling ornamented gold over as he rushed down. Azula's door stood down the hall to the right, a room secured near the gardens.

The doors were opened, revealing a bright orange light mingling with white. Flames roared, licking at the sides of its edges and on mosaic ceilings. Kiyi stood on her knees in front of the opening in a pool of blood, a dismembered arm near her lap.

He stopped. The bloodied face of a young corpse stared back, eyes glassy under fiery light.

"Put the fire out!"he shouted, running to latch on to Kiyi's shoulders. The ground shook with stomps as officials swarmed in to bend the fire away. He clutched her wet cheeks, heart hammering as she shivered, "Kiyi! Look at me!"

Kiyi eyes were wild with terror, blackened in the dark of the corridors. Heat that flared from behind died down. He turned in time to see the night sky through broken walls. The quarters blackened, he barely recognized Azula's belongings in dark smoke and blood stained walls. A body lay slumped over a stoned edge.

"Kiyi, what the blazes happened?!" Zuko yelled, clutching hot cheeks. Kiyi continued crying, throwing out nonsensical jargon. Her hair thrown about her face, blood matted over stained torn clothing, a pastel pink marred with dirtied red.

"Your majesty, stop!" Jiji knelt beside him, "Princess Kiyi, can you hear us?"

"Azula…"

"Take deep breaths," Jiji said, clutching Kiyi's soaked shoulders. Zuko glanced at the dismembered arm. "Now, tell us what happened."

"He took her…" Kiyi gasped out. "S-she w-wanted me to find you guys but some of them tried to kill me too."

Zuko turned to see the corpse he stumbled over. Blood oozing from its half-arm. Smoke wafted out. Kiyi jumped when Zuko nudged Jiji over to grasp his sister's shoulders.

"Who did this?" he asked.

Kiyi blinked rapidly, "The guards. Some of them don't belong here," she scrambled up to latch onto her brother's arms. "Zuko, all of them were wearing armor like your g-guards. They were listening to Azula and me in her room and then they jumped down-"

"Princess calm-"

"They kept on saying that her father wanted to see her and she almost said yes but she changed her mind and they got angry!"

Zuko pulled Kiyi into a hug. She sobbed, her body shaking so much that he was afraid she would jump away. "We'll find Azula. I promise."

"No. They're going to kill her, Zuko. Your father is going to kill her!"

Zuko froze. Kiyi said this with certainty. A part of him wanted to laugh and tell her no, his father would never kill Azula. Azula had always been Ozai's trump card. Without her, he would-

The firelord looked behind him to witness the destroyed quarters, the bodies sprawled over and the roaring flames dying down. Of course, his father had no reason to live.

He looked at Jiji, "Find the Avatar."

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

Ozai's knees creaked with each step he took, startled by this odd memory. The dungeons, dark with a bleeding cold, echoed the further he traveled down. The young girl, a follower's daughter, held his hand. She reminded him of Azula, holding a quickened flight to her steps with a sharp wit.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked the child.

Her cropped her flickered when she looked up, "Xiulan, sir."

He heard about his daughter's arrival on the night they brought her in a coffin bound and mouth, muzzled. His followers, left from the fifteen crusaders that infiltrated the Fire Palace, came severely injured. Eyes bloodied, feet limping and body half burnt, Ozai knew that not many would survive Azula's lasting wrath.

Xiulan led him to the end of the tunnel, near a cell with no window. His followers fed Azula with a morning, afternoon and evening meal, but Azula had yet to eat since she recovered. She hasn't spoken and according to Mao, his leader of the mission, she spent her days looking off in a distance.

"Don't be fooled," Ozai remembered telling the scarred man, "Azula is plotting her escape."

They spotted a guard stationed in front of the cell. The young man, not older than sixteen, used a key to unlock barred doors. Xiulan led him in, locking the cell behind him. Ozai did not want any interruptions. His followers were stationed on every corner, just in case they had to help sedate their captive.

Ozai spotted Azula's abandoned jook in a corner, ridden with flies. Azula's body lay still on a futon. He ordered Xiulan to take the meal. Hushed movements were enough for Azula's eyes to peer open. Ozai smiled.

"You've grown, my daughter."

Azula eyed him like a commoner would a bear lion, her hair covering half of her bruised face. He remembered when Zuko brought her to him while he was in prison. They spent their visit staring at one another, silently speaking through their eyes.

"Bring tea, Xiulan," he called.

It didn't take too long for them to hear the gates opening with the child rushing in with a tray of steaming tea. Amber liquid staved off clouded smoke as she placed the tray between him and Azula. She took the fly ridden breakfast with her.

His deep wrinkled hands cradled a white ceramic cup. They trembled as though one nudge could spill the amber liquid over the dark table. Silvery strands obscured his view. He took a peak at his daughter. Her eyes almost looked black in the ink tinted dark, speckled by its soft yellow light over molten wax.

"I wanted for us to talk," Ozai said, "A father should have the right to beg his daughter to stand by his side, should he not?"

Azula blinked, "You're not going to get to him by kidnapping me," she said. "Zuko will do anything necessary to take you down, with or without me in return."

Ozai said nothing. The daughter he knew would never speak like this to him.

"Firelord Sozin brought glory to the Fire Nation when he instigated the Hundred Years War. You know that. But I never told you about Firelord Sozin's wife," Ozai said. "Do you know why she was executed in the Royal Plaza?"

She scowled, "Why don't you tell me and stop playing games?"

"She slept with the enemy."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Sozin's wife was executed because she had been sleeping with a monk," Ozai murmured. "My grandfather, killed this woman first before he rightfully slaughtered the nation your husband hailed from. Decide whether you want to experience a fate like hers or whether you want to follow your flesh and blood."

Ozai pushed Azula's tea forward until it was right by iron bars. His daughter stared at it, as though she were trying to lose herself into its dark liquid. Her face pallid, she leaned back. His daughter would always shine bright, even in death.

"I'm not drinking that."

Ozai nodded, asking for Xiulan take the tea back.

* * *

Aang moved at a strange pace. The only thing he noticed where the doors. Too heavy, too gold and gnarled. A dragon's mouth gaped over the knob, he let his fingers graze its teeth before he pushed the doors open. Aang didn't fully recognize Suki, decked in green, gold and white armor. He murmured his gratitude when a general put his arms around his neck and told him that they would find _her_. Jiji even gave him a pat on the arm.

Ty-Lee _came,_ and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Aang."

The war room lit through the flamed torches lined on the tops of high blackened walls. Choked to the brim with several visitors who came from all corners of the Royal Plaza, a few mongers took refuge on Zuko's platform due to the lack of seats. Dressed in sleeping wear, everyone looked as though they haven't slept in days.

He left off on a short trip to the market. He remembered spotting Kiyi and Azula approaching the bedroom and wanting to inform Azula before he left. Aang asked her what she needed. She said, Fire Flakes. The last thing he remembered was of her laughing and telling him to come quick.

"Aang," he looked up in time to see Ursa's tearful face. "Come sit over here."

She gave him a seat next to Zuko, who had yet to send him a look. Aang ignored the looks of sympathy sent his way.

"This meeting will soon commence," Jiji announced, "find your seats."

Aang listened to soft steps and hush murmurs. He felt Ursa's hand over his shoulder as she sat next to him. All sat on their pillows around the long rectangular table, with many other visitors standing around. Kyoshi warriors circled the room. Ty-Lee smudged her make up as she wiped her eyes.

"Princess Kiyi is still in the medical infirmary," Zuko announced, sounding oddly like Ozai. "She was able to tell us more about Ozai's intent in taking Azula. We have every reason to believe that he wants to commit an honor killing,"

Ursa's grip tightened on Aang's shoulders. More hushes, murmurs.

"This could be a plan for the New Ozai Society to intimidate the public. Due to the damages witnessed in the mid quarters, Azu- _my sister_ could be dead right now-"

"No she's not."

All gazes turned to Aang. Aang focused on the side of Zuko's face. Zuko's jaws tightened.

"We also have to worry about the possibility of more imposters living within our premises," Zuko said. "Ozai's followers, who posed as guards to get into the palace."

"Aren't your guards signed in through contracts?" Jiji asked.

"Yes, which means that either they were killed and swapped while they vacationed over the Winter Solstice or they helped these men get in." Zuko said, "All servants and guards will be locked in their quarters until they prove innocent. I'm implementing a palace wide interrogation while we interview citizens who may have seen injured men with a body-"

"She's not dead."

Zuko stopped, and turned to him, "Maybe if you'd been more vigilant, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Aang, stop!"

Aang found himself standing with Ursa's hands clutching his shoulders. His head pulsed, ebbing. Zuko blinked.

Jiji cut in, "The Avatar is right, Azula may still be alive. If Ozai did kill Azula, he would let us know because-"

"Go ahead. If it's me you want to fight, I dare you to do it," Zuko sneered. He rose and stepped up until his nose almost touched Aang's. The onlookers squirmed in their seats. "My sister had everything going for her until you fucked it up! I worked hard to make sure that she didn't find herself in a position where she wasn't being manipulated and cowered into this game with my father! Look at what your love has done to her!"

 _BANG!_

In the blink of an eye, the room fell into sudden chaos. No bending was needed for the heavy blows that blinded him. He heard terrified screams and shouts as he threw both their bodies over the tables, forcing the visitors to run aside.

Zuko's nose was bloodied by the time Aang grasped his collar, holding him up on the wall while three Kyoshi warriors held him back the shoulders. Zuko threw him a bloody grin.

"You better be out of the picture by the time this is all over."

* * *

Ursa didn't knock. She spotted her daughter turning away on her bed when she entered the infirmary. Mai sat by Kiyi's side, keeping watch. Ursa's body ached, as though it were about to explode. Her headache made her squint her eyes.

"Grandma!"

Izumi stood by her mother's side, scrambling over to Ursa. Mai pushed her seat back and began to leave.

"Lady Ursa," Mai greeted.

"It's fine, Mai." Ursa said, embracing Izumi. "You can stay. I need you all to be here.

Ursa took the seat Mai held out for her, with Izumi in tow. This discussion wouldn't be good for a girl like Izumi, but at this moment, there was no way they could trust anyone to watch her. The Fire Palace now stood barren, emptied of its servants and guards. Kyoshi warriors were small in number, but they were enough to protect them for now.

"Zuko is going to interrogate all the workers here," Ursa said, stroking Izumi's hair. "It's the only thing we can do at the moment."

"I heard about a fight…" Kiyi croaked.

Ursa sighed, glancing at Mai, "They haven't seen much of each other since Aang and Azula decided to wed. I wasn't surprised it happened."

They wallowed in silence. Ursa placed a hand over her daughter's.

"Mai, can you get me a cup of tea for Kiyi?"

"Of course," Mai ambled over to the small table to prepare the tea. Izumi skipped along.

"How are you feeling?" Ursa asked Kiyi.

Kiyi swallowed, "Did Zuko tell them about…"

"No. He didn't. It's not necessary," Ursa whispered. "If you had been merciful, that man would have killed you. Do you understand?"

Kiyi's face crumbled. Zuko told Ursa about the armless corpse in the corridors. Physicians studied the burned flesh, and told Zuko that the man's arm was cut off by Kiyi's bending.

"She was fighting by herself and I got so scared," Kiyi stammered with a heavy sob. "She was telling me to leave but I couldn't. It's my fault that they took her…"

"Oh Kiyi…" Ursa could do nothing but put her arms around the young woman, "You remember the time you saw Azula again after the Forbidden Valley? You got on her nerves so much that she began complaining to _me_." Kiyi sobbed again.

"And do you know what she said about you?"

She shook her head.

"She said, 'I can't stand her, but she's very bright.'" Kiyi heaved. "'She knows how to bend and does so well in school. I suppose she's more of a true sibling than Zuko ever is.'"

 _Knock knock_

Ursa's heart stopped when Jiji rushed in. Mai already had the steaming tea on a tray. Kiyi held on to Ursa, now upright.

"A guard tried to kill himself just now," Jiji said. "He attempted to slice his throat. Zuko stopped him. The culprit is now being interrogated."

"Then what's wrong?" Mai asked, holding Izumi close to her side.

Jiji breathed hard, choking out, "Orators from Fountain City were told that Princess Azula was murdered yesterday morning."

* * *

 _The Day Before_

Azula never prayed so hard before in her life.

She knew she was going to die. She knew it. She refused to cry, clenching her fists and closing her eyes.

She shook when she heard the bars open. Two guards entered the room, armed with spears ready. She didn't speak when they came in her cell to haul her up. She had to make a plan to get out.

Their walk up the tunnel was long, their steps echoing. Her father anticipated every plan route she made. No chance to flee. Azula could try to break free, but her arms and feet were shackled. She could spit out fire if she wanted, but she wasn't sure who stood outside of the tunnel.

"Move it!" the female guard by her side snapped.

Azula glanced at her, "My legs are shackled, you dimwit."

The guard scowled but the other one who held Azula spoke up, "I'd focus more on our task than your problem with Princess Azula, Jiao."

"My problem? She killed our comrades, Chen! You shouldn't even address her by her title!"

Azula turned to watch the young man on her left. He had an odd expression, his glare directed at the female guard on her right. Green eyes glinted, held up by thickened eyebrows and a round face. Chen looked too young to understand these things. Jiao harrumphed, and proceeded to drag Azula ahead.

Bright light made Azula's eyes squint. The room she stood in was filled with similar dressed men and women; faces she had seen more than once, wandering in the halls of the Fire Palace. Imposters. All of them, having the audacity to smirk in her direction as though she were some filthy idiot!

"Sit!"

Azula's knees buckled at a table. Her father sat across, waiting until her chains were shoved off.

"Don't bother escaping," Ozai said. "You'd have to go through a hundred of my followers to freedom."

She scoffed when he ordered for others to leave the room. She could tell that they were still under some edifice of some sort, staved off with only a little light peering in. Underground. Ozai jerked his hands in a wave. A little boy rushed over with a tray of tea. Only one cup.

"Drink."

Azula blinked. This was the same tea her father ordered for her. When she refused, he never complained as asked for it to be taken away. The Fire princess stared hard at the tea, her heart thundering in her chest. She could hear fire crackling in a distance.

"No."

" _Drink it!"_

Her father didn't raise his voice. But he spoke to her with a bladed edge, a voice that always made her cower when she was young. If this was her last day alive, she had nothing to lose.

She laughed, "Is this your way of killing me? Giving me a dose of poison to drink?"

"This is no poison for you," Ozai said. "I am giving you a decision to decide."

Something forced her to stop. Azula's grin died on her face. Ozai slowly stood, his body leaving the seat across from her. She could smell the must wafting off his robes. Azula remembered her father with strong cologne, not smelling like this. She forced down the urge to vomit.

"When they brought you in, I had you examined by a physician here," Ozai said. "When he told me that you were expecting, I wasn't surprised. I do intend on killing you, but I am merciful enough to give you a choice first. You decide on your life or your child's. It's as simple as that."

Azula didn't speak, she waited until her father stood in front of her across the table. The tea still wafted off a thin trail of smoke.

The Fire Princess stared at her father, whose face gave way to a look of rage. She thought of Kiyi, her mother, Mai, Izumi…Zuko… _Aang_. She had no time left. Azula grasped the cup. Hot ceramic toasted her palms. She clutched it, taking it up to her lips. Her father smiled.

Good.

She threw hot liquid all over his face.

* * *

Cool wind brushed against Azula's face. Shackled again, she felt herself dragged over cold mud near a patch of grassland. They were on a countryside somewhere. She spotted a small cluster of huts not too far away before they disappeared behind a pile of rocks.

"Dig the pit!" her father ordered.

She listened to the sounds of shovelling, troubled to find herself about to cry. She closed her eyes, thinking of the color grey and a warm embrace. _I'm so sorry, Aang._

"Lord Ozai!"

Azula looked to her side. Her father's half burnt face twisted against the morning sky. Again, something in her focused on the young guard that approached Ozai.

Chen.

"What is it now?"

"Allow me to dig the pit!" the guard said, bowing down with a fist thrust out. "I am an earth bender. I know a better way to bury your daughter. In the lower soils are bedrock. They will entrap the traitor from escaping her pit!"

Ozai waited, "Go ahead."

Azula kept looking at the guard's face as he bended a deeper pit. The ground shook under her. Another guard came over to her. Her body lay numb in his arms as he leaped over about thirty feet in the ground.

He and Chen situated her body. Face up and bound.

"Hurry up!" Ozai hollered.

"Yes, Lord Ozai!" the other guard left, sending Chen a quiet look before leaving the earth bender with Azula. Azula felt that he wanted to say something. But he slipped a gleaming object by her side in her palm before he climbed away.

After one last look at her father, she held her breath when mounds of dirt thrusted up on top of her. They pressed so hard that they dug at her stomach. Her body felt heavy at each haul. Azula squirmed, breathless at each mound of dirt. She choked. Her body screamed for her to move, but her hands and feet were bound. She tried to spit fire but dirt filled her mouth.

The earth closed in, squeezing her body until she panicked.

She couldn't breathe.

 _Choke._

Something began pawing at her. Dirt started to move. _Choke._ But she was headed somewhere and then she fell! Down on a hard surface. BAM! _Hack._ Taking deep breathes, Azula leaned over to heave out the dirt from her mouth.

Her body shuttered, cough echoing in an unknown place. Cold. Too cold. She dragged her body away from the pile of vomit.

"This wasn't how I thought we'd see each other again but, oh well."

Azula's head snapped up to watch the shadowy figure walked out from behind a boulder. She looked around: this was a cave. Chen bended her into a cave!

The visitor's voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was from. The figure had on armor that seemed too bulky for his own good. He walked forward, but Azula could not see his face in the pitch black darkness. She saw the outline of a tight topknot and a stout but sturdy body.

She thought she saw a smile.

"You've already forgotten your one and only cousin?" the visitor said with a grin that sparkled in the dark. Her eyes widen. "It's the incredible Lu-Ten, you idiot!"

* * *

 **End Note:** So sorry for the delay! I didn't expect to last this long. Thank you all for your follows and reviews. I'll be wrapping things up soon. And by the way, Chen is Bolin's cameo debut.

Just for fun.

* * *

 **oneranger22** – Thanks for your review!

 **Tyleepoot** – Again, you're wonderful! Thanks for your review!

 **Holmesfreak1412** \- Thanks for your review!

 **Guest** – Ha! Don't worry, it'll be over soon!


	11. Breathe

**Lotus**

* * *

 _Breathe_

* * *

They in stood in their places.

Vendors inched away from merchandises. Butchers with knives tight in their hands. Fruits and vegetable stands tinted a stark orange under the rising sun. Peddlers slowing their carts and passengers perching their heads up.

They witnessed the elderly man in the middle of the market square from the balcony of a brothel. Silvery stands obscured his face, back hunched under sunken crimson robes.

Flanked by eight guards in simple tunics with daggers, he grasped the rails. The guards never needed daggers to kill in the way they did this morning. The body of the orator, slumped against the building's pillar permeated the scent of gutters and dead rats as gnats hovered over rotten flesh.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation," Ozai announced, "I stand before you to announce the rightful death of my daughter, Azula. My actions should not be seen as heinous, but as testament to the love I have for this country."

* * *

The heavy steps headed towards him never caught his attention until blue eyes obscure his vision. Zuko almost reacted, but remembered that the palace barely had any fire bending guards available. The guard bowed with a fist thrust forward. "Lord Zuko! The prisoner recovered this morning."

"Has he confirmed my sister's death?" Zuko asked

The guard blinked, "He's been singing an anthem. _Oh hail, Sozin. Hail his children, and down with the bastards of the other nations._ "

He nodded, looking out into the gardens he walked into.

"Lord Zuko," Zuko looked up. "I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. I moved to the Fire Nation to start a new life at the age of seventeen. My wife was born and bred here, as well as our son. I intend to make the Fire Nation my resting place," the guard said.

Birds chirped in the distance. Zuko felt the wind sting his eyes, but he kept them wide open. He understood the man's hesitance in the beginning. If he were anyone else, like those gardeners, he would see the dark circles under his eyes, the pallid hue his skin took, and the deadened stance he took up since Jiji announced his sister was murdered.

"We know you want to interrogate the suspect..."

Zuko saw Azula's tiny frame as a two year old, her face dirtied from the mud as she cradled the flame in her palms and told him that she could finally bend.

"It's alright," he said. "I don't want anyone fighting my battles for me. Leave the imposter to me. I'll take care of him."

The guard nodded, but Zuko knew that like everyone else in the palace, they were reluctant in leaving the Firelord to this man. He hated the sympathy but there's no fooling anyone. The early morning brightened, with cold gushes of air that reminded them of Kiyi's shrill cries last night – the night his father announced the death of his sister and her unborn child.

"Follow me," he said. He walked with the guard down open corridors until the gardens were out of view. His mother's room came into view. Ursa opened the doors in time to see him coming.

"Is she in the room?" he asked when he rose.

"Yes, but where is Aang?" Ursa said in a croaked voice, "I haven't seen him since the meeting."

"He'll be fine," Zuko said. He left the guard in the hall to follow his mother inside. Relieved to find Ty-Lee in the room along with Mai, he spotted Kiyi seated near a post. Izumi slept in her gown on the top corner of the four poster bed.

He walked until he knelt down in front of Kiyi. He held her hand, but she kept her flushed face away. "I'm off to the lower quarters. I'll be back by night fall." He stood to place a chaste kiss over her forehead.

Just as his mother stepped aside for him to walk out, he heard Kiyi ask, "Will Aang be with you?"

He slowed, turning in time to find Kiyi watching him. The last time everyone saw Aang, he had the brawl with Zuko. But with the news of Azula's death, Aang had yet to meet with everyone.

"Yes, he will."

* * *

Chen stirred awake when Jiao tapped him on the shoulders. At the look of concern over her face, he quickly sat up to scoot aside for her to sit. His bed dipped just as Jiao settled, wafting off a burst of must mingled with moonflowers. Jiao's face is a relief in the dark, grouped along with other faces that eagerly searched his own for answers.

Well," Jiao asked. "Did you do it?"

"Right by the river running into Huaxi," he said and they all sighed in relief, "There're lots of open caves near the village. I sensed one and put her there. I don't know how long she'll stay alive, but I need time."

"She's Princess Azula," an accomplice, Han, said with a grin brightening his dirtied face. "She'll survive. But for now, we have to make sure the Dai Li is still alive to pick her up."

"We're not Dai Li," Chen hissed. "We're a bunch of kids with relatives from the Dai Li."

"Like I give a damn, I'd like to give myself enough credit to be in the history books!" Jiao said. "We're Dai Li whether you like it or not."

"That's really nice, if I only had uncle's wit!"

* * *

Azula studied the medal again.

 _The Dai Li._ But why go as far as to infiltrate the New Ozai Society? She looked up.

Lu-Ten was still there. She forced her eyes shut. _No. Still standing._

"You keep trying that and you'll lose your mind," Lu Ten said. "I'm here and the reason why the Dai Li decided to save you is because their fans with no life of their own!"

Azula scowled, "Can you stop reading my mind?!"

"Why? It's better than reading books. And this place smells like shit."

 _He has Zuko's voice._ Azula rubbed dirt off the small medal in her hand, ignoring Lu Ten's surprised expression. She took one glance at Lu-Ten fiddling with the fire near the tiny pool in the cave.

He tripped over a small rock, cursing out a string of words that made her almost drop the gold and green medal. She saw Uncle Iroh in each of his hurried steps, with a bit of Zuko in the way he kicked a pebble.

Somehow, she could see him, feel him and even smell him despite the fact that he was dead.

He smelled funny, casting off a dusty-like sent. It reminded her of the day her mother told her how he died. Earthbending soldiers bent his body in the grounds of the Agrarian Zone with thirty other men.

"I know, funny right?" he asked, throwing her a short glance. "After all these years, I'm finally saving your ass and not your brother's."

"Stop acting like it hurts you so much," Azula said.

Lu-Ten grinned, eyes glinting playfully at their newfound brawl. Lu-Ten took a hop, landing right in front of her with a slight float. "Wow. You're starting to look a lot more like Lady Ursa, dearest cousin. No wonder your Avatar snatched you right up when he had the chance."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone say that?"

Lu-Ten didn't respond, but he tapped her shoulder so sharply that Azula flinched. He smiled, "I know. This is a strange reunion, but my job now is to make sure you're out of this place soon. You're going to be a mother in about eight months, so you need all the help you can get."

Azula looked away, "Eight months?"

She wanted to smile, but there was something about the way Lu-Ten stepped back to walk away that made her purse her lips.

She should be happy that Lu-Ten came for her, shouldn't she?

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Zuko side glanced Aang, who g nodded as they ambled down into the lower quarters. Hurried steps behind them obscured their stomped ones. The men walked until complete darkness, marked by flickering torches covered them. As they flew down a flight of steps, a low whistle made them slow down.

Zuko watched Aang slow to a halt.

 _The_ _Avatar is but a scum gifted to this earth. Down with his wife and child. Down with the people he hailed from! Down with the rotten seeds of Sozin's line!_

A gushes of air brushed Zuko's face. He saw the strong back of Aang disappearing down the corridors towards the interrogation room.

" _Get him!"_

Guards swarmed Aang at once. Zuko dashed across to fight his way through until he pinned Aang down with his elbow,

"Aang, listen to me!"

In a pool of a dozen guards, Aang, eyes darted back and forth, his body convulsing under Zuko's grip. _Down with Azula! Down with Zuko!_ Aang tugged himself loose again, dragging Zuko's feet over concrete. No words but hollers spewed out, Zuko's laser focus propelled him behind Aang, clamping Aang's jaws closed when he held him in a head grip.

Zuko's body ached, his skin burning to the point when beads of sweat formed on his body. "Get his arms!" The men held Aang down.

Aang didn't speak, his breaths quickened. Zuko did not tighten his grip, he planted his arm right over the top of Aang's chest. They listened to the lyrics in huffs of silence. Their suspect's voice bellowed, echoing out in the dungeons belonging to the Fire Palace's Lower Quarters.

 _Kill the Avatar, kill his wife! Kill the Avatar, kill his son! Kill the Avatar, kill his nation!_

"Aang," Zuko called. No response. He took a quick glance at the guards. Their foreheads wet with sweat, they searched his face for guidance. "I know it's hard, but this is what the he wants. He wants you to snap. He wants you to kill him singing that song."

Aang blinked. In the dark, they almost looked black. "Azula wouldn't want you to go against everything you stand for as the Avatar. You just lost your wife and child. There is no way you can cooperate today. If you try as much as to break through this group, I will lock you up. Do you understand? We need to focus with you leading the way. You're not the only one who's lost her."

Again, no response. Zuko looked up, "Take him to my mother."

"I'm fine."

"Get upstairs," Zuko said.

Aang blinked, "Let me go."

With one look, Zuko understood that a dozen people weren't enough to hold Aang down forever.

In one swift release, Aang snatched himself off. Amid the suspect's strong voice, he walked away. Zuko nodded at the guards, "I want both of you to stay here, just in case he tries to come back." They nodded, sent out a thrust of their fists as stood in position.

As Zuko traveled further down the hall, he remembered that even though he lost a sister, Aang just lost everything.

He let the guards unlatch the doors. Conjuring a flame, he caught a glance at the suspect's doe like face, round with eyes reddened with dark circles.

The man continued singing till saliva drooled from his parched lips.

Zuko grinned, shedding off his robe. "Let's see if you'll keep singing after I'm done with you."

* * *

Ozai spotted Mao approaching him.

"What news do you have for me?"

Mao bowed, "The Firelord has taken one of our own hostage. A close ally tells me that they're torturing him to release Princess Azula's-"

"She is not a princess to us."

"My apologies," Mao nodded. "They want to find out where we're based."

"There is no need to keep it from them," Ozai said, "I have done my part to establish justice for us all. He will only find a dead body there. I will be leaving soon to watch the base. I want you to reveal the location of the base to Zuko in a week. Zuko should not find out early and he should not know we're also here. Understood?"

"Yes," Mao said. "But what about the Avatar?"

Ozai paused, "Of course. Who could forget the man that snatched my bending away?"

"You've found vengeance."

"I have," Ozai said. "I've shown the country that he is nothing. What they will need is a strong leader, someone who will sacrifice to maintain power, not a monk. I believe that you will be a competent firelord that succeeds me."

Mao bowed after he gave Ozai a grateful smile.

* * *

Azula's heavy breaths echoed through the cave. All she could see was Lu-Ten's back, illuminated by the flame he summoned in his hand.

"Why did you decide to come here?"

Lu Ten stopped.

Their relationship had always been complex, with her mostly stabbing him in the back while he never failed to tease her with a bright knowing smile. Lu-Ten' ghost behaved strangely, like a shadow of something. Sometimes, he reminded her a lot of Uncle Iroh. Other times, she saw everyone in him.

"You're trying to say that I should be contacting my father," he said.

Azula looked away, she saw black pools and the constant heat made her head feel heavy. She thought of Lu-Ten taking her restraints off the moment her saw her. The beads of sweat of his face, the way his breath smelled as though he were actually real.

"Am I dead, Lu Ten?"

"No you're not. You're asleep."

"Stop playing with me."

"Ok, you're high on something. One of those tricks your mind plays on you whenever you go crazy. Just like before those nurses sedate you at the hospital you used to be at."

Azula's vision dotted, she leaned against a stoned wall.

"And my dad's fine," Lu Ten said, oblivious to her suffering, "I always talk to him. I talk to Zuko and sometimes I chat with Lady Ursa, even when she didn't remember me back when she had a different face."

"So why me?"

"Why not you?"

Azula blinked, watching a stone in her line of vision. She grasped it, stepping back to get a better aim at Lu-Ten. Her body was too weak to conjure a strong fire ball at the moment.

"You were the one who knew I was going to die that day, didn't you?" Lu Ten said with a quiet smile. "Your dad planned it, and you watched my dad and I head of to the Earth Kingdom without saying a word."

Azula didn't respond, "You pretended to be my mother the night Zuko and I had an Agni Kai, didn't you?"

Lu Ten smirked, "You've always been sharp."

She stepped back when he walked up.

"You can't kill me with that rock," he said. "You wouldn't hurt me with fire bending either. But me, I can definitely make you kill yourself if I wanted to."

"Was that your plan in the beginning?"

Lu Ten made a clicking noise, "Maybe. Maybe not. It almost worked didn't it?"

Azula's tears ran down her cheeks, but they weren't for Lu Ten. She wasn't sure why she was crying.

She placed a hand over her stomach, dropping the rock. She turned around. She was having a child. A child she wasn't sure she would ever be a good mother to.

Aang deserved someone like Katara. Someone with a pure soul, and with a past unlike her own. Who should ever want to save someone like her?

"Azula," she didn't turn. "I forgive you. That's why I watched over you, and that's why I'm here. You threw yourself into obeying your father because deep down you regretted not tell me when you wanted to."

Azula sniffed.

"Your family wants you home and today is not your time to die, Azula."

* * *

Mao heard the fire hawk squawking in the dark. He took his dagger from under his pillow, creeping over his bed outside of his room. The tiny figure of a woman in his bed budged. He leaned down to kiss his lover, Jingfei.

The silhouette flickered over the window edge. Mao saw the scroll in the hawk's beak.

"What's a bird like you doing here at this time of the night?"

He took out the scroll and unrolled it. Summoning a flame in his free hand, he read the beige canvas.

 _Behind you._

He whirled around, three point dagger up and glinting in the dark.

The fire hawk squawked and flew away, all feather fluttering about his face. Mao could only hear his breath. There was no way Firelord Zuko would pinpoint their location that fast. The boy who gave him the tip told him that the firelord never retrieved the information from the suspect. They wanted to prepare. To bide more time!

"Evening,"

Mao saw the figure coming out of the dark. The reddened scarred crept out, along with the other side of the firelord's face.

"Lord Ozai is not here," Mao said. "You're not going to kill him tonight!"

Zuko smiled, "Who said I was going to kill him?"

A shrill scream came out. Mao hunched into a fighting position but Zuko kept his stance. Shadows of guards flooded his bedroom. They dragged Jingfei near the middle of the floors near Zuko, who still kept his eyes one him.

"Don't tell them anything!" she cried.

"What's needed to be said?" Zuko asked, "You all killed my sister. That's all the information I need. Right?"

Mao darted his gaze from Jingfei to Zuko, "Yes! We, followers of Ozai, did it proudly!"

Zuko blinked, "Which means that it took about fifty people to kill a princess?"

Mao paused.

"I mean, it's kind of strange," Zuko said "My father has no bending abilities. My sister was buried alive, earth bent into the ground, which means that firebenders couldn't have possibly killed her alone."

"We will bow to no one but the true lord!" Mao sneered.

"Which means you'll die for him if necessary," Zuko said, waving his hand for the guards to drag the woman near him, "After all, you're murderers who killed an innocent woman."

"You filthy sister was not innocent!" Mao spat.

Zuko blinked. Mao paid close attention to the man, a living and breathing replica of what Ozai used to be. Dark circles made the firelord look like the destitute beggar on the street in robes that looked bigger than he did. Mao inched back, dagger still gleaming in hand.

"Your ally at the palace killed himself. Snatched my guard's dagger and drove his neck over it after he spilled your little secret hiding place in this market square. He didn't seem too loyal then," Zuko said. "The place is surrounded, and I have all your guards imprisoned. You're right. My father was nowhere to be found here, which means that he went back to your so called base. And you have to tell us where it is."

 _No. There was no time._ "I'm never telling you anything, you traitor!"

That's when he felt it. Someone stood behind him. Mao rushed to the side, from his point of view he saw all of them, guards filling the room around, even the guard that stood behind him. A goblet toppled over. His wife's face reddened from crying. A figure emerged out of the dark, right near Zuko's side.

"…the Avatar?"

"Don't tell him anything!"

Mao inched back, almost tripping over a stool. The Avatar did not move. There was something about seeing a man with nothing to lose that mad Mao stumble. Mao sensed the vibe, the message behind glassy eyes and the deadened grace in his steps.

"I never killed her! We had nothing to do with the one who murdered her!" Mao shouted, ignoring his lover's cries. "It was a boy! An earthbender! He did it! He buried your wife alive!"

The Avatar did not move. He asked, his voice hoarse, "Where is Ozai?"

* * *

 **End Note -** I really wanted to post two chapters at once but it was like so hectic this week. I know, Aang and Azula action isn't here but she's been buried, people! Don't worry, the next chapter is already being typed so I'll update soon. Thanks so much for the reviews and follows.

* * *

 **Tyleepoof** – She may be, but I'll definitely reveal more soon! I'm typing away at the next chapter!

 **holmesfreak1412** – Thanks so much lol! I was trying in here! Thanks a bunch!


	12. Oma and Shu

**Lotus**

* * *

Oma and Shu

* * *

Azula clutched the boulder. Sweat beads ran down her body.

"You're giving up, you have to fight."

Lu-Ten continued walking despite her falling to her knees. She held her chest, clenching her eyes close to the slight burn. Lu Ten stopped, stepping back to crouch next to her.

"Azula, get up."

Her knees ached. _Azula!_ She blinked. Lu-Ten still stood by her, his hands hot and heavy on her shoulders. White light broke through an opening she never noticed until now, peering over a granite platform.

"Azula?"

She inched back under a shallow puddle broke her pace. She gasped, clutching dry earth. Lu-Ten held her hands.

"Azula, don't be afraid,"

"Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back soon."

Lu-Ten gave her a last smile and withered away. _Lu-Ten!_ The figure entered, his body covering the light peering through. Her father grinned as he entered. The sun from the opening above flickered over his body.

"Stay back!"

"Azula, it's me."

" _Get out!"_

At the rush of adrenaline, her mouth gaped open to release hot blue flames.

* * *

 _Five hours ago_

Mao jolted awake as the carriage rattled.

Komodo rhinos pulling him groaned. The shattering roar of large gates peering open made him test the iron binds on his wrists. He saw nothing but glimpse of gray skies in between cracks. He heard hollers and commands. This was the best place to hide from Ozai's wrath until he used plan B: leaving the Fire Nation.

The cart slowed down. Doors slammed opened. He barely took a breath when a quadrant squad hauled him out. His knees slammed on gravel and dirt. Warriors in green and gold with white face paint frowned as they stepped up. Women.

"Take him to the dungeons," the blue-eyed one said to a guard.

"I'd like you to handle me with care!" he growled. The guards held him down when he struggled.

The second warrior narrowed her eyes, "You kidnapped my best friend. Be glad-"

"Ty-Lee, it's not worth it."

He chuckled when they left. The guards tugged him to the left. He looked at the guard who held his arm, "Why settle and grovel for a man who doesn't know your name? Don't be fooled like the rest of them! I can help you become great!"

"Oh really?"

Mao frowned at the hoarse voice. He realized that they were now in bare corridor, lit by a few torches. Their steps echoed. "Where are-"

Someone shoved him down. He yelled and pleaded when they dragged him in an empty cell. His screams shut by a hand over his lips, he saw the glint of the impostors spear in his hand as the other three men held him down. Iron bars slammed shut.

"Thought you'd slide by after betraying your own kind, didn't ya? No worries. We'll put you to sleep!"

"No, please-"

The sounds of spears ripping Mao apart reached no one. His guttural pleas drowned out. Blood oozed out under his body under the men's feet.

"What do we do next?" one asked.

"Get rid of this. We shouldn't worry about anyone coming here now. Zuko has left with the Avatar to launch a sneak attack at the base. They intend to bring in the police force with them. That leaves us time to attack. "

* * *

Chen rushed down the dark dungeons, his face sheered with sweat. He ignored the odd looks. His pants were harsh, sending out cold clouds as he stumbled down.

He stomped for extra purpose, trying to find any sign. Throughout the night, he felt the princess walking, but this morning, he did not feel anything, as those she no longer was on the same spot.

He didn't have much time. He couldn't wait for the perfect moment. He had to move.

"Chen!"

He stopped at the echo. A follower with a name he couldn't remember stood at the end of the pathway he walked through.

"Lord Ozai wants to speak to you."

The old man sitting across from him sipped from the tiny porcelain cup on the table keeping them apart. Ozai looked from atop the rims.

"I sent a messenger to find Mao. He hasn't responded to a fire hawk I sent him. I want him to oversee the second invasion."

"Second invasion?" _Compared to what first? Ozai had attacked more than eight towns._

"The Fire Place."

Chen paused but nodded, "Yes sir."

Again, his plans were taking a back seat. But how long will the princess last?

He could tell that Jiao was in his room when he entered. She left his clothes piled up high over his bed. He shoved on traveling robes. The air kissed his face and sun shone over him as he rushed out through the back opening. The grass hills drooped under his thundered steps.

A flicker forced him to stop.

Chen hid behind a trunk of a tree, peeking over the hill. He stopped at the onslaught of guards entering the base. He froze when he realized they should have entered through the side.

The far back-end that would put them deep in the dungeons. He watched the ringleader in the middle with a scar over his face. Firelord Zuko.

 _Intruders._

Chen acted. He could not afford to calculate this time. Instead of going on foot down the hill, he made a left turn.

* * *

The peddler pulled the carriage down the sloped road.

His gaze darted over the country side, body tugging hard. The men who paid him to enter Huaxi gave him a hefty sum, but he wasn't sure where they wanted him to stop.

* * *

 _Aang._

Azula's torso emerged out of the pool. Splashes echoed. She smiled. Then she bobbed into his arms. She kissed him, pulled back and said, "Don't forget me."

Aang leaned back against the vibrating wood. He woke up after that strange dream and realized that his face stained with tears. He can almost smell Azula. A part of him wanted to latch on to her scent, to the memory of the way she felt in his arms the day he left her to go to the market. _Come quick._

He ignored looks from the other guards in the carriage, dressed in simple tunics that covered most of their bodies. Zuko took the Western route, which meant that he planned to reach the base first, unannounced.

"Avatar," he looked up at a young woman, whose colleagues sent her a warning look, "how many of us are going there?"

Aang blinked, "Not much, but enough." He was well aware that this soldier was a good friend ofJiji, who hugged her hard before she entered the carriage with them.

"And we're just retrieving a body, right?"

Aang paused.

Azula would want him to focus.

"Yes."

Her face melted, "I apologize. I'm just..."

"It's fine. I don't like the idea of people risking their lives to fight my battles. I'm sure your friend would be worried about you."

She smiled, "She's actually my ex."

"About to not be an ex." Another guard said with a grin.

Aang almost laughed until the cart suddenly halted to a stop. No sounds uttered but the air exploded into a tense state. The peddler was saying something to someone.

"What do you have in your cart?"

The guards looked at him. Aang kept his eyes on the clothed opening at the shadows surrounding the peddler.

"Merchandise. I sell firewhiskey to retail vendors."

A silent pause pressed down.

"O-ok. You can go."

Aang frowned when the cart lurched forward. He pried cloth aside to take a peek out. The militant who interrogated the peddler rushed forward in a flurry of black cloth.

"Ask the peddler to park up in the bushes," he said.

It sounded like the guards thought twice. But Aang rose, his back touching the ceiling as the cart regained its pace.

"What about the mission?"

Aang eyed the female guard, "I think he knows we're coming. You're in charge. "

The guard frowned, ignoring the looks of shock on her comrades' faces. Aang flung on his robe. He peaked through the drapes again. He waited till the man was far enough.

"But sir, this is my third month working-"

Aang jumped out of the cart.

* * *

The first one stood a couple of feet away from the entrance.

Zuko entered through the opening. The other guards followed. Ozai's guard did not react until he squinted his eyes and saw Zuko's face.

"Hey!"

The firelord punched him square in the face. _Plomp!_ Dark blood blossoming out a crooked nose, Zuko leaned down to check his pulse. The metal brace over his knuckles gleamed. _Thanks, Mai._ He grabbed the guard's arms, and nodded at the others.

Someone grabbed the man's ankles.

* * *

"The palace's been so quiet lately," Ty-Lee said.

Zuko only handpicked a few of the Kyoshi Warriors to protect the palace. So far, there hasn't been any issues. None except for the occasional servant who constantly asked if Suki wanted anything were around.

The newest prisoner, Mao, waited in the dungeons, where some of her fighters stood. Since his arrival, he's been a piece of work.

Suki spotted Ty-Lee sitting on a concrete rail that overlooked the main atrium. The skies brooded. She eyed the double doors leading to the women of the palace's corridors.

She noticed dark bags under Ty-Lee's reddish eyes. Underneath her makeup, Ty-lee looked like she hadn't slept for days. Suki sat across from her close friend.

"I'm sorry about Azula,"

Ty-Lee laughed and sniffed, "I'm fine. I just didn't expect to come here for this. Anytime I see her room I just cry all over again…"

The damage in Azula's room gaped in like a hole in one's heart. Azula fought, but it wasn't enough. The earth still crushed her, all under the hands of her own father. It was the worst way to die. Suki started when Ty-Lee's face melted.

"I'm just so mad," Ty-Lee heaved.

Suki took out a handkerchief to give Ty-Lee.

"I was bullied a lot. Some girl just hated me. Azula fought her off and took me to the nurse. That's how I met her. She told me if I kept letting those girls hit me, they would do worse."

Suki nodded.

"Sometimes people don't think that we're human, and we feel and get selfish sometimes. I'm worried about how all this talk outside makes her a savior."

"Azula is the princess. She made a difference."

"I know, but how else can you atone for your mistakes?" Ty-Lee sniffed. "Azula just wanted Aang. She was thinking of leaving the Fire Nation. She always told me that I was brave for running away."

It was hard imagining Aang being with Azula. But Suki thought of Aang. She wasn't sure if he fully registered her presence. Aang's eyes looked stagnant, dead and glazed over.

"I know she didn't do good things. But it's hard to grow up with so much pressure and in a place like this. It does a lot to a princess. When she got with Aang, it was like something switched on. She wrote letters to me about it."

"She did?"

Ty-Lee smiled, "I knew before anyone else. Her handwriting would mess up on the good parts. She used worry about how she wrote when we were kids."

"Good parts, huh?"

Ty-Lee laughed, "Good parts indeed."

Suki was about to ask more until a shadow moved in the corner of her eyes. She looked to her left over the lit courtyard in the atrium. A little boy looked at them, dressed in a tunic with no sandals. He looked like he was daydreaming. Suki leapt off the rail.

"What's wrong?" Ty-Lee asked.

Nothing. The boy didn't speak. When Suki walked forward a shuffle forced her to stop.

" _Suki!"_

She acted, gold fan in the way. An arrow bounced off over its sheet. Over the glimmering rims, the boy no longer stood there and a group servant dressed men walked over the white marbled floors.

Suki narrowed her eyes.

"Call the others!"

* * *

Aang tailed him.

The further he crept, the more convinced he became. The boy was trying to warn his comrades. The hill Aang walked on overlapped the ragged path the stranger took. Aang could smell his panic, ebbing off in short pants and stumbles on stray rocks and branches.

A thunderous crash and gush of wet air forced Aang to slow down. If the man wanted to warn others, why would he come to a river? White capped currents ran through. Aang saw a cavernous opening ahead behind a thin waterfall.

Something shifted. Aang looked down at the large boulder bent his way. He stomped and punched, shattering the boulder. The boy ran. Aang jumped down in a barrage of curt punches. His body burned. One! Two! _Bang! Bang!_ Aang let his feet thunder on the earth.

"Hey!" _Crack!_ "Come back here!"

The man darted a glance at him and kept running. In a flash, Aang imagined Ozai telling this follower to crush Azula's body. He saw the man doing it! Why else would he run?

The river flowing called to him. Aang threw his arms out with a current monstrous enough to stop the killer. With a yell, he slammed him at the base of a grassy hill. The man tripped not enough to withstand the coming force. Aang rammed into him and tackled him over!

He still fought! Aang threw a punch so hard that he almost fell over, blocking the boy's attempt to earth bend. Another one. _One more._ The boy groaned, body limp as Aang dragged him up by his collar.

"You were trying to warn them, weren't you?"

"Get off me!"

Aang punched, his body throwing out what felt like thousands more before Aang forced the boy to look at him again. He groaned, his face bludgeoned.

"You did it, didn't you?! You killed my wife!"

The boy's eyes widened. Aang wanted to squeeze his collar until he couldn't breathe. He choked. Aang's arms trembled as the boy clasped his fists.

"She's... _alive!_ "

* * *

The first thing Kiyi heard was a bang.

Izumi started. She lifted the little girl in her arms. In the room, Mai and Ursa laid the dresses they'd been holding on the bed. Shouts, sharp and echoing, forced them to look at one tightened her arms around Kiyi's neck.

The doors barged open. Ty-Lee rushed in and forced it shut, "We have to move."

"What's going on?" Mai asked.

Ty-Lee ran through the back of the room. Books and ornaments toppled over. Kiyi listened intently to the sounds of fighting. The Kyoshi warriors were fighting!

Her brows furrowed at the sight of Ty-Lee ransacking the room, "What are you looking for?"

"The secret tunnel! There was a tapestry with a tunnel behind!"

"The tunnel is over here," Ursa pointed at a tall dark wooden shelf, "but there's no key. It hasn't been touched since Azula-"

"That's fine! Help me, Mai!"

Kiyi ran over to put Izumi in Mai's arms. Izumi didn't let go. Kiyi didn't want to try to think about what she planned to do.

"Auntie Kiki! Don't leave me!"

Shouts, followed by the deadly sounds of fire thrown and knives drawn forced her to start peeling Izumi's arms off her neck. Izumi screamed and began to thrash in Mai's arms. The little girl read her mind. Mai hushed her. Ty-Lee stopped when Kiyi rushed to the other side of the shelf.

"I'll do it."

They pushed the self aside, revealing the tunnel's iron mouth, a round door with a heavy latch.

"Where will this take us?" Kiyi asked.

"There's another room on the other side of the palace. It'll take some time but we can find our way out. Once I get you safe I'll be back here to solve the problem."

Kiyi watched Ty-Lee grab a pin from her hair bun. The double doors began to shake. The tunnel wrenched open. Musky old scrolls clouded her senses. Kiyi watched Ty-Lee led the others inside.

She listened. This would be the first time she did something like this. Azula yelled at her in her mind, asking her to not be stupid. She saw her sister in a thunderous array of light, shouting for her to run. She couldn't be that useless again. Kiyi kept her place until Ty-Lee turned.

Ty-Lee's eyes widened, "Don't go out there! I'm warning you-"

 _SLAM!_

* * *

Zuko caught a glimpse of Ozai.

Aang's team should be in at any moment. As a matter of fact, Zuko saw some of them pouring in, blending with his father's followers. He knew that the scar on his face wouldn't keep him disguised as long, but no one has been able to recognize him so far.

He didn't feel right.

His father's room was up ahead. Zuko waited till he asked his henchmen to leave him. He leaned against the door, listening for any signs of noise. Listening for the slightest shuffle.

"Come in, my son."

Zuko stopped. Slowly, he pushed the door open to see his father waiting for him behind a dark table. He stepped inside and closed the door. Ozai almost looked decayed, body shrunk in a tiny form under gray robes. Zuko felt a twinge in his chest.

"I know you have...questions about your sister's death."

"I won't bother asking you why you did it," Zuko said. "You never cared much about any question I had for you."

"You're right, I wronged you. I should kneel at your feet and ask for your forgiveness. You have always been the stronger child, not your sister."

When Zuko realized his father wasn't joking, he chuckled, "You don't learn do you?"

He saw the twitch on his father's face. He smiled at the thought that he almost fooled himself into thinking his father cared for him.

"Azula has never learned."

"Azula's wasn't an idiot. The only thing you hated and wanted squashed out of her was the fact that she could love another till the sun fell over. That's why she followed you for that long and that's why you hated the thought of her being with Aang. You hated that she loved him more than she feared you, didn't you?"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

"Her love for you made her that committed, despite the fact that you used her. I'd be doing her a great disservice if I killed you."

The candle flickered. Ozai smirked.

"You can't kill me, you're my son.

Zuko did not turn in time for the blow to the right side of his face.

* * *

"Your wife is alive!"

Aang kept his grip until he slackened his fists and watched the boy snatch himself away. He didn't move until a reddened face blocked his view.

"I'm Chen. Part of the Dai-Li! Well not actually, my uncle is. But we infiltrated the New OzaiSociety when they made a base here. Ozai wanted another man to bury your wife but I offered because I knew there was a cave underneath!"

Aang moved. Chen jumped, stepping back. Aang tugged his wet tunic off and looked behind him. The cavern's mouth gaped wide open amid the running waters.

"I haven't sensed her this morning, but she was moving around last night. I know she's still alive."

Aang stomped. Nothing. Not even a footstep. He clenched his eyes shut, waiting. He walked up, feeling, finding any tiny string to latch. He could not feel Azula. He didn't hear Chen following him.

"Do me a favor: get back to the base. I'll take care of things from here."

"Don't you need help-"

" _Go!"_

Aang kept his eyes closed until he heard the remnants of Chen's steps. In a gush of air, he jumped over and hovered at the cavern's mouth. He walked through the water curtain until the dark enveloped him.

* * *

 **Present**

"Azula?"

His voice echoed. The cave howled. The last of daylight touched a large boulder. He conjured a flame up over his palm. Under the orange light, he looked at the small puddles, aged rocks and listened to sounds of running water. He found a gnarled pathway, stepping in to discover another deep cavern.

"Azula!"

Echoes, bouncing off the walls. Aang's pants shuddered. He didn't want to think that Chen could have lied to him.

Then he felt it!

Steps, soft and shuffled. She was pacing somewhere. He rushed down, minding uprooted rocks and shallow puddles. The flame wavered in his hand. He followed, not looking back at the last remnants of light. Left. She was left. He followed, running as fast as he could. A break of light showered him. He stopped to look up. He could see the trunks of trees looming over him.

Soft pants snatched his attention away.

Azula stood on the other end, inching back. He barely recognized her in the torn tunic she wore. Don't let this be his imagination. Tears ran down his face as he stepped forward. Azula moved back, stumbling in a puddle behind her.

"Azula?"

"Stay back,"

"Azula, it's me."

" _Get out!"_

Aang had no time to react when a blue fire sprang out of her lips, "Azula! It's Aang!"

"You liar!"

Another gush of flames, this one more ferocious that the other. Aang could barely see. He forced the flame in his hand back up. He knew that Azula could see him clearly because her attacks landed on the spots he jumped from. He had to find an opening! He needed to get to her!

Aang focused on the barrage of firebombs littering the lower cavern. He avoided the spiked roofs, pressing them down with his stomps but not too hard enough for them to topple over Azula. Aang smiled. This was a reaction he saw before, when Azula had been on Crescent Island. She was in the cavern long enough to begin hallucinating! She mistook him for someone else!

* * *

Chen rushed over to the base.

No one seemed alert. Good. Lord Zuko was still in there. He ignored called and ran down the corridors, looking out for a stray guard. Barging into Jiao's room, Chen ripped off thin sheets and shook Jiao awake.

"What! I'm trying to sleep!" Jiao rubbed her eyes and scowled, "Why do you look like someone ran you over?"

" _We're in trouble!"_

* * *

The ground shook at the impact of her bombs. Aang laughed at the thought of her putting up this kind of fight in the Fire Palace. Of course she gave her kidnappers a hard time! How could he have assumed that they actually could kill the one person in the world who bent blue fire!

"You come near me and I'll kill you!"

Another bomb. He leaped from the ceilings, feeling the ground shake at it's thunderous spotted Azula leaping from the place where a rock spike landed.

Here goes nothing.

Aang jumped and redirected it with a bomb of his own. He snatched up a water whip from a small puddle and blew as hard as he could, ramming her against the walls with wind but not enough to harm her. Her arms above her locked in rock cuffs.

Aang covered her mouth with the ice of the water whip, keeping her in place. He rushed forward just as she lifted her body up to kick out another firebomb from her bare feet.

 _BAM!_

Just as he bent the ice off, she screamed, "Get your hands off me!"

She struggled but she wasn't strong enough. He held her cheeks, motivated when her eyes widened, "Azula! It's Aang, it's me!"

She paused, her breath shuddering. Aang could see her eyes, dark and gleaming, "We met on a desert when I was twelve summers. You chased me down and cornered me, gave me a hard time. I couldn't sleep but you kept chasing…"

Azula didn't move, "You killed me once in the Crystal Catacombs, but brought me back when you told me you told me you loved me on Ember Island. You're my best friend…my wife, my love, and the mother of my child. Please, come back to me."

"...Aang?"

Aang laughed just as he bent the rocks off her. She fell into his arms, heaving just as he held her close. She smelled heavenly, like the mountains and mosses all at once, her body frail and alive in his hands. Humming. Her feet off the ground, Azula sobbed so hard that her body shook and shivered. He whispered in her ear, his breath warm, soothing her.

"I'm so sorry…"

"No, you're fine," he tightened his arms, happy that Azula didn't squirm in discomfort, "I thought he took you from me."

"Some boy called Chen saved me," Azula sniffed, "Ozai knew I was expecting and he wanted me to abort it. I said no, but I wasn't ready for him to kill me that way. I don't know what I would have done if Chen hadn't been there."

Aang nodded. He understood. He was damn lucky to still be able to hold Azula again. All because of that boy.

"I'm going to have to hire you,"

"For what?"

"Personal assistant, guard, whatever, that way you travel with me from now on."

Azula laughed. He pulled back to take her lips, sighing as she responded. He wanted to drown with her lips, holding his breath. They pulled back and let their foreheads touch.

Suddenly, he remembered Chen and Zuko and the others, fighting at the base.

"We need to go."

* * *

 **End Note** –Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! It means a lot! So sorry it took long. Working on the next chapter now.

* * *

 **uzuuchi007:** Thanks!

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **holmesfreak1412:** Thanks a lot!


	13. Rebirth

**Lotus**

* * *

 _Rebirth_

* * *

The winds whipped their faces. Dawn broke. Like black ants under the rising sunlight, they crept. Aang's squad stopped behind an uprooted boulder enough to hide their bodies. The appointed leader crouched, fingers pressed over soft soil. Dark strands fluttered around her face. Under the sunlight, green eyes glinted like the tip of a blade.

"Alright, I don't know what we're doing," she said in a calm voice. The voice of someone about to walk into their grave. "Stay together for now. Keep on the lookout for the others. We need to arrest all prisoners. But if anyone makes the first move, you kill them. Understood?"

" _Yes sir!"_

She watched them enter the premises. She should tell them that she wasn't a guy, but she guessed they needed to cope with the fact that she was now in charge, all thanks to the Avatar. She sighed. No worries. After all this, she can go back home to Jiji and hopefully not be kicked out this time.

She took a deep breath, walking into the mouth of the base, a tiny opening deep in the bushes. Underground. Back up had yet to arrive and she wasn't sure if she could identify allies under disguise. She took a deep breath.

 _Showtime._

* * *

Kiyi liked copying people. Don't give her scrolls because she just didn't have time to read. Show her what to do, and she'd try and try until she got it. It was how she always worked.

When she was little, she performed her basic katas when Azula sauntered in, "What is this?" she had asked Zuko, pretending Kiyi wasn't in the arena.

That time, Kiyi learned that it was better calling Zuko her brother than it was to call Azula her sister.

Sometimes she went to sleep with her chest burning with hate at the fact that Azula enjoyed trying to tease her. Don't get her wrong, Kiyi knew how to hold it down whenever someone tried to make her feel less because she was from Hir'ra. But something about Azula's words stabbed her when she practiced with Zuko one morning.

"We're training."

"You're teaching a twelve year old how to perform the Flying Dragon."

Zuko had frowned, "It's all about baby steps. You know I wasn't good when I started-"

"Wait." Kiyi said, throwing Zuko a sharp glare. "So this isn't advanced?"

Cackles. The bitch cackled. Kiyi didn't know that someone's laugh could make her so angry. Azula calmed down, clutching her chest.

"What's so funny?!"

Azula grinned. Kiyi could see the dark circles around her eyes darken with the shadows. She knew Azula still needed to heal, but didn't mind punching her in the face. "It's a shame indeed. A simple minded twelve year old performing what a three year old should have done."

Kiyi scowled, peaking at Azula through the bushes the next morning. _I'll show you._ Firelilies tickled her nose. Sniffing, with lips stained with Fire Flake pepper, her hands froze as her sister walked on the arena towards Zuko.

"Ready?" Zuko asked.

"I should ask you."

Kiyi's twisted expression lessened. She now wasn't sure if she could be in the family arena in the bushes. The air thinned, and she couldn't breathe. That's when she saw it.

Blue flames.

Zuko fought like he breathed his bending. It calmed Kiyi to see him that way, relaxed and at peace. But seeing Azula bend for the first time made her look in wonder.

It was vicious, jabbing and frightening all at once. Azula liked bullets. She moved like a machine, but her eyes told Kiyi something different. They were alert, and open for any opportunities.

 _Breathe._

She knew that a Kyoshi warrior spotted her. Kiyi ignored the panicked look on her painted face. But Kiyi counted on her keeping her mouth shut. If the warrior spoke, someone on their side could lose focus and be killed.

Kiyi closed her eyes, her back against the pillar. _You have to be quick. Think on your feet, make sure no one overtakes you? Understand?_

She almost wanted to say she got it, imagining Azula's sweat streaked face shining on the days they trained listened to the explosions, knives cutting into flesh and shouts. She was no longer a kid. No longer someone who got frightened easily. She had to act.

She looked over behind a pillar. Suki already had back up. But the other Kyoshi Warriors were less in size than the intruders. She dodged the dagger that flew over to marker the walls in front of her. It missed her by an inch.

For a second, she thought about stepping back.

She targeted a young man slamming Suki by the walls. Suki's yelp changed her mind. Feet apart, she mimicked a kata she saw Azula do by herself in the gardens at night. Bend down, lift up, and arm up. _Breathe._ Just in time. It wasn't as big as Azula, but this could do.

 _BOOM!_

The ground shook. Splinters and concrete flew, obscuring her vision. Dust clouding up the arena was the perfect opportunity. But Kiyi ignored the stunned Suki's face.

She smiled, "Need help?"

Suki scowled before dragging the girl behind in time to face a ring. Smoke fogged the place. The intruders couldn't see them, but Kiyi's vision was just fine.

She couldn't bend lightening, but she definitely knew how to make bombs.

* * *

Fountain City exploded in a flurry of running officers. A loud thunderous groan echoed within the headquarters. Appa had long waited for his time to shine. Heavy armor fell over his furry body amid the fleet in the compound.

"Pull them off, we're ready to go!" the newest appointed sheriff, Chief Sahgal hollered over the Komodo dragon he rode. Thick brows furrowed together as he rode away to the front.

"He's more vicious than the last one," front liner, Bo, murmured to another.

Her closest comrade scoffed, "The last sheriff wanted to slap those terrorists on the wrist. We're a whole new different breed now."

Something wrenched. Large gates whined, opening into the first main road that led into the country sides located on the outskirts of Fountain City. Uniforms made of dark crimson and gold aligned the front yard, tall spears held in hands.

Though they all dressed alike, one who looked closer at their faces could tell that the Fire Nation Police Force were no longer only firebenders. Zuko was the only national leader who decided to let waterbenders and earthbenders in the force, which amplified their killing prowess.

Carriages dotted in the front and the back, half filled with stock while the others held more officers ready to commence the mission: to drag Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang out of the enemy base alive before rotting Ozai on a stake.

"Stand in formation!"

A young officer rushed inside, headed straight for Sahgal. He punched his free hand with a fist and bowed, "Sir! We have a problem!"

"And you had to bow first?!"

Before the new officer could apologize, an elderly woman rushed inside. Everyone groaned. She was Xifeng, the innkeeper whose spot stood in the center of the market square, making her very familiar with most of the officers in the police force. Sheriff Sahgal looked at professional as Firelord Zuko, the hero of the Hundred Years War, but inside, he screamed in frustration.

This was supposed to be his moment!

"I see. Going on a top secret mission without finding my little boy!"

Sahgal sighed, "Your son is not a little boy, Lady Xifeng. He's a grown man who's disappeared and popped up again for the umpteenth time. I promise, we'll look over it when we get back, and I don't think him leaving somewhere without informing you is a bad thing. Adults live their own lives."

"Oh shut up! My little Chen isn't like all you dogs who spend your nights drinking your livers away!"

"Are we really doing this?" Bo asked her comrade, whose face was now turning red.

"Yes. We really are."

"But her son's been missing more than a month now. We should be concerned," she told him. "What's his name again? Chen?"

"Yeah, the one with the little group under Xifeng's Inn."

"The Dai Li?"

"Says who? Dai Li, my ass. They're just a little book club who get crazy over Princess Azula. S'far as I know, it wasn't just Chen who disappeared. His little buddies went along with him. Their parents have been complaining for weeks now."

As Sahgal began to ride off, leaving Lady Xifeng hollering generational curses that had his officers cringing in fear, another officer swept in.

"What now?"

They all quieted when the officer stumbled, his face covered in sweat. He fell on his knees, falling on his face. Bo rushed over, budging several front liners before she bent down to haul his head on her lap.

She recognized him. He had been stationed at the Fire Palace. She could see the blood seeping out of his wound, right on his rib. His face lost any color he had. Sheriff Sahgal jumped off the Komodo dragon to squat by the officer's side.

"Palace…a guard was killed. I think there's a…intrusion," he coughed out.

Their officer would be alright, but another issue was in their hands. This meant changing their plans: separating the force. Sahgal looked at Lady Xifeng.

"Move aside old lady!" Sahgal hollered, "This sounds like a real problem!"

* * *

Aang pressed his arms over his wife's thighs.

Azula held him tight, just as he ordered. He listened to her shallow breathing, wishing that Appa had been here. He ran till his legs burned, but he didn't dare stop. The ravines and hills weren't steep, but many stood in his path. His pants deepened, and when Azula planted a kiss over his temple, he smiled through the arduous task.

The levelled countryside came with a burst of fresh air. Wet moss grass fluttered under the cool wind. This part of the village looked like he'd have to wait hours before a carriage came. The base was west, so he went east, on a pebbled pathway bridged by green grass. He didn't think he would take this long before he'd head back to the base, but he couldn't afford to leave Azula by herself. He won't. He had to trust that Zuko and the others would be alright.

"Damn…" he kept walking, looking around.

He was too far, in the middle of nowhere. Which meant that he had to keep Azula in the forest in a safe place. Give her the right set of tools to wait. He'd go to the base and ask a soldier to tend to her and get her back to the Fire Palace. That was what he was going to have to do.

Just as he made his decision, a cobbling sound snatched his head away from the pebbled road. Behind him, a carriage slowly approached. It was a big wagon, with lots of children on top.

" _Hey!"_

Azula flinched. He murmured, "Hold on…"

He ran forward, smiling at the driver who drove on forward. Just as he ran down, the wagon began to take a K-turn. "Wait! Stop!" The wagon's end fell deep on the grass but it didn't topple over. The children began screaming as the driver forced the lizards he rode around.

Aang squeezed Azula's thighs as he ran and leaped, kicking out two bursts of air, forcing the driver out tumbling down onto the miniature meadow to the far right.

"Grandpa!" a little boy with dark hair screamed.

Aang ran down to haul the doors in to the wagon open, revealing a tiny toddler clutching an elderly woman. He didn't say anything but put Azula inside. The elderly woman grabbed on to her, now noticing the blue arrows all over his body. He hated having people help him when they didn't want to, but he was desperate.

"You big meanie! Come over here! I'll bust you real good!"

Aang ran outside into the meadows, ignoring the little boy's threats. The old driver groaned as he got up. Aang rushed down. He began yelling when he saw the Avatar. "I don't have any money! I swear! I just…" Aang lifted him up, ignoring the same 'I know you' look from the driver.

"Wait a sec. Aren't you…"

"No time. I need your help," Aang said. "Can you walk?"

The driver's green eye blinked rapidly, "I-I of course! Yes I can walk. It's an honor to meet you." He grabbed Aang's hand before Aang could say anything. "I really wasn't trying to turn and run away. I was just parking. My name is Koan."

"Lay off my grandpa, you-!"

"Quiet down Ikku! This is the Avatar!"

Aang smiled as the little boy adopted the same look the driver gave him. They ran over to the wagon. A close up of his tattoos surely had them quiet. He ignored whispers of 'the Avatar' from their lips. Azula lied on a pile of blankets, a small towel on her forehead.

"She's fine. Just a few wounds and a fever," the woman said. "She has no shoes on."

Aang bent down Azula's side. Azula instantly moved close, her head over his chest.

"It's her…it's the princess," the driver whispered.

"The Fire Princess is dead," the woman said, "but if this is her, she looks better in person than the papers."

Aang didn't listen to the hushed bickering. He carried her and set her down on the far side of the wagon. Azula awoke, her golden eyes darting about.

"Aang wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, Zuko's at the base," he whispered.

"I'm coming!"

She tried to sit up but Aang held her down. Azula's face twisted, betrayed. Aang grabbed her arms. "I want you out of here, do you understand? I need you to wait for me. I'll come for you. Don't follow anyone else but these them."

"I. Will. Not!"

Fingers clutched her cheeks, Aang reached over to kiss her. He forgot that there were others behind them. When he pulled back, Azula clearly wanted to strangle him, but this was her 'alright, you win' look. A stormy expression that would terrify others, but it only made him love her more.

"If you die, I will come after you and kill you again."

Aang laughed, pressing his forehead against hers, "You don't know how happy you make me feel. I love you." She murmured the same, hushing it over his ears.

 _Come quick._ He nodded, kissing her again. This time, she parted her lips. They didn't care if the old couple behind them turned their heads. Their lips could have bled if they took longer. He pulled back. He's definitely not going to waste time.

Aang turned around to look at the driver. "If you do as much as turn her in, I'll hunt you down myself."

Koan grinned, "She'll be fine."

The back of the wagon rumbled up the hill. Aang held Azula's stormy gaze until the wagon was a speck at the end of the road. He prayed that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her. He didn't want to die yet.

* * *

Zuko groaned. He woke up, his vision swinging. His wrists felt numb. He could see yellow light outside of a cell, flickering.

He heard shouts and hollers but nothing else. Once he fully woke up, he spotted the back of a guard outside of iron bars. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was behind those bars.

 _Shit._

* * *

The bunkers reminded Ty-Lee of the hot sun on a day working the rice farm.

She may have been stupid enough to be teased and ridiculed back home, but being on her own forced her to be alert. There were several times she almost took coins from a man's hand because he wanted her body.

But Ty-Lee would remember Azula's face on the night she left the Fire Nation. Azula said nothing. Mai wished her good luck. Ty-Lee only saw the Fire Princess retreating back into her room when she tried to say goodbye.

As she walked down the road out of the Royal Plaza, she had turned back to see Azula staring out of her window with Mai. She looked so angry and betrayed that Ty-Lee almost wanted to run back. But she kept going. She wanted to be free.

 _Kiyi._ I get it.

"Come on!" She put Ursa's arm around her shoulders, walking gingerly along rough floors and forgotten books. Azula's nightly adventures reading in the tunnels did this. Ty-Lee palmed the walls, feeling any sign of a marking. No torches were lit. She had to walk like a blind woman.

Ursa sobbed. The sounds of Kiyi's decision crippled them.

Fire bending was a deadly art. The sounds of it were the sounds of a city exploding. The ground shook at an unknown impact. Ursa cried out. Izumi screamed, hushed to little hiccups by Mai. "It's alright. We're having a little trip."

Ty-Lee panted in harsh puffs. Her body withered. Face sheened with sweat. Her heart thundered. What the blazes was Kiyi planning on doing? She spotted the webbed door ahead and began to quicken. "Right this way!"

She helped Ursa anchor herself on the wall. Pin sturdy, Ty-Lee began unlocking it. The tiny click prompted her to push at the door. It didn't budge. She rammed it with her shoulder. Once. Twice. _WHAM!_ She stumbled forward.

"Ty-Lee!"

Daylight broke in. She lifted herself up with a groan. A guestroom, with no rugs or vanities. Ty-Lee frowned. This should be be-

"Ozai's room. This is where the tunnel leads to."

She turned to look at Ursa, whose tear stoned face loosened, "He used to sleep here when he was a boy."

Just as they entered, a loud crash released a shower of glass from their side.

* * *

Chen could tell that the group didn't belong to the New Ozai Society. He guessed disguising himself gave him the gift of spotting liars. The sound of an explosion had everyone at the headquarters on edge.

Guards rushed down to the lower bunkers to check on the others down. He forced Jiao to walk calmly. They avoided being asked questions or stared at for too long. It only took a few minutes to find a familiar face. The tall guard watched him approach her. Chen forced Jiao into a corner.

"What are you doing?"

He puts his finger on his lips. The intruder already looked at him suspiciously when he came for her. The group shifted. The leader, Rin, rolled her eyes.

"Oh Agni." the soldier murmured. "You could have gotten yourself killed, you idiot."

"I had to do something crazy. Nice to see you too."

The others relaxed, but Chen still felt hem questioning their leader with bewildered expressions. Another guard (waterbender) blinked several times.

"It's the Dai Li Association," Rin whispered.

"Oh shit..."

Another accomplice shrugged as one of the minions rushed across, "They sound important enough."

"That's what they want you to think!" Chen grinned as she glared. "Remember those kids at the bar? Fountain?"

"You mean those nerds?"

"Your sister is going to kill you."

"Jiji'd never kill me, I'm her best brother. You're just the girl she kisses at night." He said, grinning when she gritted her teeth. "I'm glad you're enjoying your little gossip, but you need to move. The Avatar sent me here. Princess Azula is alive."

They're postures switched. Eyes widened. There was no way, but there had to be a way. And Chen proved it. He pointed at his chest. He can almost smell the gold coins now. Well. He didn't _really_ need coins from the Royal Family.

* * *

A fight went on below. Ty-Lee dragged Ursa back. Guards at the courtyard battled. Sprays of fire, water and the ground shaking forced them to tumble. Ursa saw the police uniformed officers swarming in from below.

Ursa walked up, dark hair strewn out of place. Reddened eyes widened. The dark oak dressers called on to her. She tugged its gold handle and wrenched it back. Nothing was inside. Only an ant crawled out. She stood, listening to the others watch her. If she went back into the tunnel, she knew that it would take a few seconds for her to reach Azula's room.

"Make a left and then a right..." she murmured.

"What?!"

"Azula's room. It was easier to get to her room from here," Ursa said, moving on to the next drawer. She wrenched it out. "Zuko's room was too far."

"Ursa we have to leave!" Ty-Lee said.

Ursa threw the third drawer case to the other side of the room. Wood thumped on the walls.

"No. I need to find something!" Ursa said. "I was here once. I found the tunnel and decided to explore it. The first room I found was Azula's!"

Ursa turned out to pull out the last drawer. A tiny worn leather bound journal sat in a dark corner. It was small enough to fit inside a pocket. A loud swoosh gushed forth a burst of air in the open room. Ursa saw the fire ball propelling up into the air, like a firework. She stood as it grew larger.

"Watch out!"

She yelped when the side of the room exploded. Izumi screamed, her voice obscured by the wind. Ursa held on to the journal.

Ty-Lee yelled, "We're heading out!"

They ran outside into the corridors. Ursa watched Izumi s terrified expression while she clutched Mai's shoulders. Another room greeted then at the end. Zuko's room. Ty-Lee forced the doors open. "There's a bunker in there!"

Mai found it first. Hidden right behind a tapestry.

"In."

Ursa entered. Mai put Izumi in her arms. She shoved the journal in her pockets. Izumi began to squirm and reach out to Mai, "Mommy, don't go."

"I'll be right back sweetie. "

"Mai!" Ty-Lee shook her head. "Please stay in there-"

"With Kiyi out there, you need all the help you can get." Mai said.

"I know she's not like Azula but I can handle it-"

"She's not like Azula," Mai confirmed. "She's worse. I'm more afraid she'll blow up the whole palace."

* * *

Kiyi shouted. She groaned at the impact her body made against black marble. She forced herself off the floor in time for the fire blast to hit the floors. She lost sight of Suki. Crap. Someone tailed her. Another thunderous barrage blinded her side. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She ducked in time for another blast that blew over her neck. She needed something to blow him of.

"Come back here you little bitch!"

By the way his steps sounded, he was big. She took a glance at him. Older, with a reddened eye. His half torn clothes hid under a film of dust and rubble.

She skid to a stop, realizing that she stood close to the open corridors.

He laughed, "I should've known you weren't as good as her. What made you think that you could stop all this in the blink of an eye?"

"Why do you talk so much?" She shot out two bullets and a sweeping kick. Her opponent grabbed her leg and swung her to the ground! She choked out, yelping at the ram on the back of her neck. He held her hair. Throwing her body about didn't help when he dragged her into the dark, far from the battle.

"No you don't!"

She blindly clawed up and her heart singed with joy. Her thumbs were right on top of his eyes and she pressed hard! He howled and she took her chance. She wasted no time giving him a blow on the side of his face.

A slam forced her forward. Someone tackled her from behind bit not enough to make her fall. The next thing

"It's me!" Ty-Lee gasped. "And you're in big trouble!"

"Not yet," Mai's voice droned. She walked up, face dusted and clothes ragged. She tossed Kiyi a small grin. "First off, we need to clean this mess up-"

They froze at the strike of an arrow over the walls. Of course Ozai would have an archer on his team. They spread. Kiyi pressed her body over the pillars. Ty-Lee hid on the far left. Mai sharpened her stilettos on the far right. Kiyi ignored the panicked look Ty-Lee sent her way. It said, 'I really want you to get out of here!'.

"I'm not leaving," Kiyi said. "If Azula were here would you ask her to leave?! I think not!" She yelled, barely flinching when a blast flooded the space. Ty-Lee cursed and looked away. She tied up her hair in the best bun she could manage.

"We're going in. Watch the archers!"

* * *

 **On to the next chapter...**


	14. Rebirth II

**Lotus**

* * *

 _Rebirth II_

* * *

Azula kept her gaze out of the wagon. It hobbled so much that she thought she would fall off. She had nothing to thinking about but Aang at the moment, and how she was terrified that the fleeting peace she knew could be destroyed at any moment.

The back of her eyes burned but she refused to give in. Aang's face as she rode looked far different than what he told her. She didn't believe him when he told her he'll be back.

She spotted the young children surrounding her inside. She could hear the old man Koan humming a tune. The little dark haired boy next to her asked, "Are you really the princess?"

"Somewhat."

The boy babbled on until he was too bored to keep pressing. He had the other little children go along with him to the top. At some point, Koan returned to ask if she needed anything. She politely refused: a first out of many. She was too frightened to act like herself.

The air somehow changed, but she could feel _him_ in the wagon. Lu-Ten grinned at her from the seat across. Her face burned.

"I didn't know you were that smitten."

She scowled, "Is this how it will always be? You haunting me?"

"Nah. This is going to be my last stop. I actually have another life to visit."

She really had no time to talk to him right now. Azula's stomach made circles. She pressed her hands on it. She stopped. This was the moment she became fully aware that in the midst of all this chaos, she had a child she needed to think about. A baby she didn't know how to take care of if Aang didn't come up. She couldn't do this without him.

"Relax. Let others fight for you," Lu-Ten murmured. "Trust that everything will be alright."

"Talking me out of leaving this wagon isn't going to help things."

He scoffed.

"This isn't about just you. It's about everyone. You and Aang just happen to be in the middle. And it'll be like that for a long time. It's disgustingly sappy and political, but all we just want is peace. That's why they're fighting for you."

She paused, "Then I know what to do."

Rising, she unlatched the doorway out of the wagon.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

* * *

The countryside vibrated. Grass shuddered under earth shaking steps of rhinos propelling through west. Carriages picked up dust that blinded the rice farmers on the plantations. Villagers rushed out to marvel at the crimson and gold clad army.

" _Forward!"_

Back at the base, eight guards over the roof waited the day off. Their leader, Han, rested on the edge of the roof, body on top of concrete. A gentle rumble woke him up. He stretched. Sitting up, he noticed a strange cloud wither up at the top of the hill.

He rushed over to the young guard toying with his monocular. This was why he hated child soldiers. They didn't know how to focus unless they killed.

"Hey!"

Han looked through the thick lenses. In sure time, the dust cloud turned into the faces of the Fire Nation police force.

The special forces type.

He lifted the monocular up. A white furry animal groaned. There was only one white furry animal that flew. The Avatar's pet. Han pulled back. This didn't seem right. The police officers he was used to snuck into people's homes.

"Found something?"

The voice forced him to reach out for his dagger. In no time, the side of his face exploded when the intruder (no, intruders) hit him with a club.

"Try not to hit so hard next time."

Bo grinned, "It was either me or him."

Clicks of weapons drawn filled white washed premises. Bo dragged the unconscious minion (she never considered the New Ozai Society soldiers) in one corner.

Bo ordered a guard to stand by: just in case. The intruders shrugged off their disguises, clothes strewn about. Duffel bags emptied as they took out black suits and gleaming armor.

In a few minutes, they were dressed just like the men in the dust clouds. And they had something else. She took the weapon and loaded it.

"What's that?"

"Non-bending magic," Bo grinned. "My good ol' friend made it. Said I should try it," she aimed it in the air. "I call it: cannon ball"

"What-"

 _BANG!_

* * *

Zuko tested his binds.

He groaned, swinging over the floors. He watched the guard outside. He was left alone after a strange explosion went off from above. Nothing happened, but the sounds were enough for two of them to run up and check.

He pulled. His binds were too tight. So tight that his hand swelled and felts numb. His wrists ached.

"Don't even bother tryin'," his favorite captor yelled out. He tugged himself off again, calculating any chanced of escape. The guard rose from his seat and banged the cells with the leg of his spear. Zuko stood still, watching shadows behind the guard flicker.

"Yep, you're in the deepest part of the base. I just kept you company, but you're gonna be here for a long time, and no one's ever gonna find you Firelord."

Zuko glanced at the corpse over to his left, tied up the same way in shreds of flesh. Stench threatened to make him throw up. Instead, he laughed, "No one last meal for your most favorite Firelord?"

"None. You'll eat yerself to death!"

Zuko saw it. The spark in the guard's gaze as he regarded him. He knew he pissed the man off. For the hours that he's been held, not once did the guard try to enter. He didn't know why he did this, but suddenly, the memory of Azula asking him for some of the candy he ate emerged.

The back of her eyes burned, but Zuko forced it down. Focus. Azula said to focus.

Azula couldn't get him to give her some of his candy so she started doing something that has annoyed him since the moment she said it: she called him Zuzu.

Then she stepped into his space and refused to budge.

"Get outta here!" he had told her.

"I'm not doing anything if I'm not touching you."

Zuko blinked. Of course. He got it.

"How disappointing. Did my father really give me this punishment?" Zuko asked. "I thought you all were more creative than this."

"Shut up!"

Zuko grinned when the guard wrenched the cells open after unlocking it. Dropping the weapon, Zuko suffered a barrage of kicks and punches. Blows almost making his vomit. He panted, unsure of his next move except to kick. He got one at the jaw.

"Tie his legs up!"

Good! He kicked another one, glancing behind to see how far the walls were. He needed leverage to bend. Zuko found a guard's head to step on before he forced him back, flying towards the walls to throw out a flame. He missed.

"Get him-"

Bang! The cells screamed. Sharp wind blew him off so much that his body hit the ceiling. Aang! Zuko grinned as he watched his best friend shook the cell with air, knocking the guard out cold once he slammed them on the floors. Zuko was surprised by the wide look in Aang's eyes.

"What took you so long?"

"Azula."

A guard stirred. Zuko froze, watching Aang elbow him. Blood spattered. "What did you just say?"

Aang looked up, "She's alive. I just took her. Chen saved her and bent her into the caves. That's how she survived."

Zuko didn't care that a gush of relief came out in a wave of tears. _Damn it._ He regretted all this. "I give up."

"Give up what?"

 _BAM!_

Another one. Zuko knew that their back up had arrived. The sounds did not accompany an explosion. Zuko didn't care that he heard guards approaching the cell in a stampede.

"You guys. I'm washing my hands off this. Azula knew what she was doing when she picked you. I'm sorry that I gave you both a hard time. Everything! You know what, just get me out before they come!"

Aang bent the metal over his wrists. Zuko yelped when he hit the ground. "Couldn't you airbend me down?"

"That's for giving me a hard time."

" _Freeze!"_

Zuko had no time to stand when the cell darkened. Weapons clicked as guards surrounded them. Zuko reached out for Aang to clasp his arm and haul him up. Zuko cracked his knuckles, straightening his back.

"We're going to need a drink once we're done." Zuko patted Aang on the back. "You're going to be a father soon after all."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but yes, we do need a nice drink."

* * *

The first onslaught shook the cell. Aang stomped the ground and forced them back with an uprooted plank. Zuko rushed over to land on the other side with a surprise firebomb, knocking a good ten down for the time being. Sure enough he saw a group ahead to his right. His father's back disappeared in the same crowd.

"Get him! I'll take care of them!"

Zuko didn't need to listen twice. Another flame kick at a stand up and he's off. His body burned as he ran forward, leaving Aang to the twenty guards behind. He was further assured when he felt the ground shook and those men howl in pain.

"Hey!"

His father fully disappeared into a corner. Guards turned around to throw out a flamed wall. He countered it but couldn't move. Then, it broke! The flames dissipated.

"You fought them off that quick?" Zuko turned to Aang.

"What? They weren't much."

" _Much?!"_

Distant hollers forced them to run. A light at end of the tunnel ahead flickered. They were trying to warn the others. Aang propelled forth and up lifted the grounds ahead. Encouraged by their shouts, Zuko reached the small group that shielded Ozai, breaking out into the light.

He crashed into the day lit base, eyes now on the new group of fighters that took on their stances. His father was nowhere to be seen.

He didn't budge when Aang's body slammed against his. Their backs pressed together, they scanned their premises. About forty to fifty minions of Ozai had them surrounded.

One grinned as he stepped forward, "There's nowhere else to run, Zuko! We have both of you surrounded. The New Ozai Society have won!"

The crowd cheered, fists raised up.

"What do we do now?" Aang asked.

"I'm trying to think." Zuko took a breath. "We have to fight them off. It looks like we lost..."

"What?"

That's when Zuko noticed. In the group that hollered and grinned, he saw about half of them did not join in the celebration. He spotted a woman wink in his direction. That's when he remembered.

They had backup: lots of them.

A loud wrenched groan shook the cavern. The grounds quaked. Something huge fell on top of the base, and Zuko knew that it was their trump card: Appa and the Fire Nation Police Force!

"What was that-"

Sounds of clicks forced all of them to look up. Over the levelled floors, Zuko saw a strange object drawn down by an additional hundred fighters. Not New Ozai Society fighters, but officers from the police. Sahgal stood at the end with a weapon of his own.

"New Ozai Society! You are all now under arrest."

Like clockwork, the intruders in the crowd attacked! Zuko released a breath of relief when Ozai's fighters were disarmed his own. Shouts echoed out. One by one, all done in split seconds. The fighters pushed to their knees, their arms were drawn behind them. A shout forced Zuko to watch the pathway his father left out of.

The same guards he fought against dragged the old man back with his wrists bound. They dropped him at Zuko's feet.

"Unhand me you traitors!"

"I hate to discriminate but you should have checked me before I took care of the deed. But I guess earth benders like me are better doing dirty work, huh?"

Zuko felt Aang laugh, "I didn't recognise you, Chen! "

Zuko watched the fighters he fought bend at the waist to throw their fists out. The leader of the group, the one Aang called Chen, bowed deeply. Amid the chaos going on in the cavern, Zuko realized that the squad they fought that protected Ozai were Aang's squad.

"Lord Zuko, I'm honored to meet you." Chen said. "And don't open your mouth for too long. Flies here like moist places."

Zuko scoffed and did. Shadows took over the cavern. A loud groan snatched his gaze around to see Appa stomped in with an officer and a group of bound prisoners on top of him. Aang waved, prompting Appa to groan back. Zuko could feel his father's glare, so he looked down.

If Ozai had his bending, Zuko knew that he would try to kill them. But Zuko saw the way his body shook, and the way his livid golden eyes trembled. There was nothing he could do to win his father's love.

"My sister is still alive." Zuko said. "And it's over for you."

It looked like Ozai already knew. His posture never changed. Aang patted Zuko on the shoulder. Finally, Ozai looked down and slumped his shoulders.

"This won't be the end. There are many others like me."

Zuko raised a hand to keep the others from speaking. But it was Aang who caught him to the chase when he stepped forward and kneeled before Ozai.

"And there are many others like us."

* * *

She didn't know what just happened. Her heart thundered under her chest. She listened to bodies being dragged and tossed over the growing pile of prisoners bound and ready to be taken to the Boiling Rock. Some dead.

Most severely injured, but all fine. She laid on the marbled floor with her hands spread out at the sun above her. She could feel it over her eye lids. She heard footsteps approach from aside. And just as she peered her eyes open, she looked

"You should be punished," Suki said. "But you're not a kid anymore I guess."

"She's Azula's sister." Mai walked up, smiling down over the eighteen year old.

Suki grinned, "Yep. Sounds about right. You did well."

Suki left, but Mai stayed behind. "For the record, your sister would've done the same thing."

Kiyi looked away. Again, there were the looks of sympathy, at the fact that somehow, Kiyi had replaced Azula. She waited until their steps faded before she let go.

She wiped her tears when she heard another warrior approach.

Sniffing, she didn't look up when she stopped. Steps shuffled, as though the warrior debated trying to let Kiyi know she was had been on the floors for too long. The warrior sat near her. Kiyo could smell the countryside and filth. Kiyi tried ignoring it but the stench was too strong. She turned enough to catch glimpse of a dirty tunic.

"Can you move back?"

The warrior didn't budge. She huffed and snatched herself up, brushing dust and particles off her gown. She walked away without looking back, until something made her stop. The entire arena looked as though it had frozen in time.

"What?"

Ty-Lee stood in the shadows by a pillar with Ursa and Izumi in tow. Ursa's face gave out. She sobbed, stepping down onto the arena.

They were all looking right behind her. Kiyi whirled around. She may have well have been ran over by a carriage and tossed of somewhere and still have been in shock. Azula sat on a railing's edge in the worst clothing Kiyi had ever seen. Torn treacherous linen with dark and green stains. Hair matted and uncombed, with her face washed out and feet dirtied.

"Looks like I just missed the show."

Azula looked and sounded a hot mess, but Kiyi knew this was really her sister, and not some terrible ghost who wanted to fool her. But despite her assessment of her sister's terrible clothing, Kiyi's face crumbled. She cried on the spot, in the middle of the damn arena and in front of the entire Kyoshi Warriors, prisoners and Fire Nation Police force (or at least half of it).

She cried harder when frail arms pulled her forward and she smelled more dirt, grass and her only sister in the entire world.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Rays of sunlight seeped inside the openings through the corridors. Torches unlit, she walked through each brightened slate, her sandals brushing over black marbled floors.

The Royal Gardens swayed with the gentle winds, and the bright early morning shone over red fire lilies and chrysanthemums. Peonies brace the wide group of flowers, with baby florets growing around the turtleduck pond.

Azula needed to see one person – her brother.

She gave Aang a good scare when she left Koan to find a vendor carriage that took her all the way to a barren Fountain City. Once she found an old carriage driver from the palace, she took a quick ride to a half destroyed but quiet Fire Palace. She walked over unconscious officials and intruders, took a nice stroll to the palace atrium, and saw her sister lying on her back in a middle of forty bound intruders and worn out Kyoshi Warriors.

Aang came a day later with the wildest look on his face, but he grabbed Azula in his arms the moment he found her in the guest quarters.

She had to go through days of her family smuggling her to death, but it felt good. It felt nice to see Kiyi's giddy expression when she told her she was planning on joining the military, to have her brother hug her so tight one morning that Mai begged for him to let go already. Izumi insisted on staying with her every chance she took. Azula even began liking the fact that her mother invaded her personal space without caring and fed spooned her all the soups in the world.

It felt good to have Aang and her sleeping in for the day, with his scratchy beard rubbing her chin as he leaned down to kiss her again early this morning. She left him snoring, too out of it to notice she slipped out of bed.

"I'm coming," she had murmured before kissing his lips and walking off.

It's nice to be home. But home wasn't where she needed to be right now.

Guards pushed the double doors leading to the war room open. They bowed. She nodded in return.

"Princess Azula!" she said with a light bow after standing. Despite their unfortunate circumstances, Zuko apparently forgot about a trade agreement, and a lot of other financial transactions essential to the Fire Nation's job market.

Zuko kept quiet. Azula waited until Jiji excused herself.

"What's up?" he asked after Jiji left.

Azula blinked, "I'm leaving. For good."

Zuko shift. He sighed and rolled up the scrolls he just looked over. He stood up and walked down until he stood inches away. Azula saw the acceptance, the same look that held her up when she couldn't stand on her own.

She suddenly remembered the little boy who took her in when she couldn't sleep alone under the thunderstorm. "Thank you, for everything."

Zuko nodded, face now reddened with tears, "Anytime."

* * *

 **End Note –** I know. I apologize for the long wait. The last chapter and epilogue will be up soon. I could have ended it here but I wanted to take care of some important things.


	15. Soar

**Lotus**

* * *

 _Soar_

* * *

Ursa clutched Azula's journal. A foggy mist hiding the Boiling Rock, greeted her. Her ship trailed along. Sailors ordered it to halt, "Are you ready, your majesty?"

She looked up, feeling Jiji's hands on hers, "Of course."

After the bridge, Ursa trekked down stoned corridors until its cold rose goosebumps on her skin, and the air clouded. She observed Ozai's slumped frame. His head tilted as she stood close enough to touch iron bars.

"I never get tired to seeing you, my love," he said, eyeing the journal she slipped out of her pockets. "Let's just hope I answer the questions you have for me"

Two guards entered. They held no spears and dressed in dark crimson. Torturers. Ursa watched Ozai's smirk slowly dissipate.

"You'll answer them. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

On the hottest day in the Summer Solstice, Fountain City burst in bright shades of red and gold. Blue and green confetti flickered in the air. Makeshift dragons floated through the parade with civilians dressed in colorful costumes and gold jewels. The people would keep celebrating until the Avatar's and Princess Azula's wedding began.

Back in the Fire Palace, Mao's blooded body rotted in an abandoned cell.

For the past couple of days, the corpse's scent slithered through the dungeons. Kiyi was the only one who didn't vomit. Six guards lifted the body over a gurney and left. She noticed stares outside of the cells..

It's been like this since everyone cleaned the battered palace. She glanced at a Kyoshi Warrior staring after the gurney, "Find Lord Zuko and tell him about the body. We'll investigate it, but I don't think this'll be much of an issue."

"Yes, your majesty,"

Nothing's been out of place for a while, but it helped to be vigilant. She walked out into the sunlight with two henchman. Again, the looks.

Now dressed in black and gold armor, Kiyi knew that the people weren't looking at her because she happened to bake in her new uniform. She had an uncanny way to reminding them of the old Azula, which helped with ordering them around.

"I'm thirsty. Get me water…and Fire Flakes. I want something spicy."

She bit her lip when her henchmen almost fell on top of one another to rush out. Hot armor or not, she liked this new title.

* * *

"I like it,"

Aang chewed, eyes wide at blood berries and diced peaches' sour but sweet taste. Mochi sprinkled with pepper brought a kick to the spoonful. Azula knew it when he lied, so he grinned at the slow smile that crept her bare face.

"You sure you aren't lying to me?" she asked, still keeping her mock 'I'm not playing any games look' as he slipped his arms in her parted robe to wrap them around her waist. "Kissing me won't do anything."

He scoffed when she leaned her head back to avoid his lips, "I loved the food."

"Don't try to fondle your way to bed. That's not what you looked like the last time I cooked you something. You still lied even though you knew I'd catch you," Aang latched onto her jaw.

He pulled back with a snap, "Okay, now you know I liked it. But it's not better than you. You're my favorite meal."

"And you're a pervert. I can't believe you have everyone in the world fooled with your nice looks and pretty….eyes…" she trailed off, sighing as Aang took her neck with his mouth. She let him take the spoon from her to toss it aside, far from the empty bowl and tray left on the dresser on their right.

"They say it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride near their wedding day," she murmured. Aang took her lips. He hummed, leaning down to kiss one bud behind silk.

He pulled away, "They said it was bad luck to marry you."

"...you stay on top this time."

Aang snatched her under him, tugging her robe off. His groin pulsed, aching at the sight of heavier breasts and hardened nipples. Red silk fluttered on the floors.

Since the sun began rising, they've spent four hours in bed already. He'd had her down on her knees, taken her from behind and watched her from below riding him into insanity.

At this point, Aang gave up to getting dressed for the day. His tailor would be angry at him. But all went well.

So far, Aang somehow completed their home in Ember Island: the place where their baby would be born. It seemed as though during her kidnapping and the mission to bring her back, Aang's independent contractor decided to go forward with building the house despite not hearing from him. Once Aang came back, the house was complete with long bill.

Aang entered her. He heard her sigh, letting him fill her up. Again, she grew hungry for his lips. Lightly smacking, their swollen lips and tongue melded at the slap of his groin over hers.

A light trickle in his ear forced him to slap the side of his face.

Azula frowned, "What's wrong?"

He wanted to say a bug flew in the bed chamber, but the Fire Palace rarely had these issues except for when one came into the open corridors by the gardens. He shook his head, lean down to kiss her and return back to their pace.

Just as Azula moaned, it happened again.

He stilled.

"Aang-"

" _Sh,"_

He waited, not bothering to pull out. The trickle in his ear felt familiar, this happened anytime he was going to the Spirit World. He closed his eyes and followed it. It was warm, toasty, just like a common hot afternoon that made one want to stroll down for hours. He opened his eyes as the feeling burst.

Then he saw her. Dark hair held up in two buns, gray eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

Then she turned to him and ran in his direction. He almost toppled over but swung her up and listened to her babble.

No voice, only a hyperactive time bomb who felt light in his It wasn't visible, but saw the cloudy mist setting over his wife. Azula leaned up to clutch his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw her. It's a girl."

Azula frowned, "What?"

He waited until Azula froze. He laughed as Azula started laughing. They continued laughing until tears slipped down their faces.

He leaned back down to kiss her, his heart singing with a new found tune.

* * *

"That's the longest dress I've ever seen,"

"Be a bit more supportive, Mai." Azula checked the pinned back of her refitted gown. She smiled at the slight raise over her belly, standing sideways to get a better look. She never thought her expanding waistline would excite her so much.

Mai, Ty-Lee and Kiyi waited around sofa in the dressing chamber. Teas, pastries and fruits colored silver trays on low tables. Mai's powder free face looked bored.

"You need a girdle."

Ty-Lee rolled her eyes, "You've been a bit too insensitive."

Mai bit a piece of dragon fruit, "Forgive me. I just woke up and spent three hours watching Azula get her dress done."

"Quit being a party pooper," Kiyi said in a plain sleeping robe. The two seamstress hand stitched pinned seams while Azula stood on a platform, "and she'll wear one if she wants to."

"I'll use something less constricting," Azula smirked at her sister through the mirror. Kiyi's hair fell over her shoulders. Lips painted red and liner already in place, Azula noticed the swells of her bust spilled through the hems of her robes, "you're growing up, little sister."

Kiyi rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. I'm having some trouble training with Zuzu's guards."

Mai inspected her nails, "Zuko's had to refuse three marriage proposals already. You sure you want to go into the military?"

"I'm positive. Fire Nation men have a crankiness problem. I've taken a liking to Earth Kingdom men. They look good enough to eat," Mai rolled her eyes as Kiyi grabbed a piece of lemon cake, "where is mother? Isn't she back yet?"

"She'll be back sooner if you quit whining," Mai said.

Azula returned back to watching the dress unfold. The tail extended all the way to the doors. White and red, gold embroidery swirled around her bodice. Something caught her eye. Right behind Kiyi, who bickered with Mai, Ty-Lee's eyes seemed distant. Azula looked a little harder.

She asked the Kyoshi Warrior and Ty-Lee to stay still the wedding. Since then, Ty-Lee has been a bit quiet.

"Are you alright, Ty-Lee?"

Ty-Lee snapped up. She got the warning. "Oh! Sorry," she laughed. "Just thinking."

Azula didn't want to think too much of what she saw Ty-Lee doing. If Ty-Lee hadn't been staring hard at Kiyi, this would have been less awkward.

* * *

"Daddy, is Auntie Zuzu gonna have a baby?"

Zuko chuckled at Izumi's worried expression. Still not back in school, the little girl refused to be a recluse. She made friends with everyone and everything, including Azula's rising tummy. With Azula and Aang leaving to Ember Island, he wouldn't be surprised to see Izumi trying to take all in.

"You know she's having one."

"Yeah but she got big so fast."

Zuko chuckled along with the guards in his office, "Make sure she never hears that from you."

A knock on the doors snatched his attention. A young boy entered and bowed.

"Lord Zuko, your mother just arrived."

The messenger stepped back behind the two guards bracing the doors. Zuko stood just as his mother stepped inside. "Grandma!" Izumi skipped down from her seat and rushed to Ursa. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, love." Ursa leaned down to kiss Izumi's forehead. "Why don't you run along to Kiyi and the others? I'd like a moment to speak to your father."

"Aw man! Everyone always wants to speak to dad."

The guards, messenger and Zuko laughed. Ursa bent down, "I happened to visit Fire Fountain City earlier. I got you presents."

"Really?"

"Of course. You know I'd never forgot about you. I promise I'll give you your presents after we're done."

"'Kay!"

Izumi rushed out. Zuko's smile died over his face. He gestured for his guards and messenger to leave the office and tag Izumi along. When his mother decided to pay a trip to the Boiling Rock, Zuko had been vehement until she showed him his sister's old journal.

Ursa's face paled. Zuko remembered that whenever his mother grew angry, she'd say nothing and just stare.

"What'd he say?"

Ursa sighed. Reddened eyes began to cloud with tears, "He did it. He tried to play games with me but I knew. I know he did it."

Zuko rose.

"None of this was because of politics," Ursa heaved. Zuko wrapped her in his arms.

"He knew that we'd have you and your sister from the moment he found me in Hir'ra. He knew she would be with Aang and he wanted to stop it at any cost, even if it meant putting his hands on...I wasn't there to stop it. I left her, Zuko. I left my baby to him…"

"Sh," Zuko tightened his arms around her, listening to her sobs.

* * *

"I want a big bear like Appa with earrings and a purple skirt and furry coat and she's gotta have make up-"

"Make up?"

"Yeah. My sky bison's gotta be cute!"

"I see," Aang laughed, with Izumi in tow. Still not back in school, the little girl refused to be a recluse. Aang continued listening to the girl's babble as he walked down. He reached the Royal gardens in time to find the woman he's waited all week for.

"Ms. Katara!" Izumi squealed, rushing down to run in Katara's arms. Katara laughed, stroking the child's short hair. "It was crazy when you left. People blowed up the palace like _boom_!" Her arms spread out for emphasis.

"It's 'blew up', honey."

"Blew up the palace!"

"I heard. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Kiyi says healing takes time and I heal fast so I'm a pro."

Katara looked like she had a blast, having to listen to Izumi tell her the wonders of Creeping Crystals. After a bit more chatter and ruffling dark hair, Izumi announced that she was going to find Kiyi to bother.

Aang summoned a guard to escort her away. He and Katara were now left, in the open corridors by the gardens. He knew he looked haggard, with dark circles underneath his eyes and body still suffering some injuries, including an ugly bruise over his right rib.

Katara walked up to hug him, holding him tight. "I'm so glad you guys are alright." She pulled back, her hands still over his arms. "How is she doing?"

"Fine as always, but we just want to make sure." Aang said. "We've been worried. I tried to sense the child but it's been hazy. I think you're the best person to check up on her. I hope you don't mind me dragging you her in a day."

"Not at all," Katara smiled.

"...Will you stay for the wedding?"

Katara leaned up to hug him and whispered in his ear, "Of course. I'm so happy for you both. And I can't wait for your firstborn to arrive."

Aang tightened his hold, "Thank you. That means a lot. "

The woman stepped back, "Now let's find her."

* * *

Azula breathed.

Eyes closed, she focused on Katara's hands pressing the sides of her belly. Kiyi has constantly been by her side, especially the couple of days they have until the wedding. But for now, she left out with Ty-Lee just stepped out for training with the Kyoshi Warriors. Azula had yet to speak with her mother and Zuko promised to see her soon.

"You're going to feel a little cold in a second."

She nodded. Aang's lips took her cheek. She scoffed at his beard and deep breathing. His hands held her own from behind.

The room stood bare. Maids ordered to stand by looked uncomfortable when Aang insisted to stay with Azula. She could feel them squirming with him sitting behind her. She felt a light flutter. Katara laughed, "Looks like she's a bit scared of the cold."

"She's the type to warm up to people," Aang murmured. Kiyi skipped over to watch. "I tried sensing her but she's been hesitant."

"You see her in spirit, but she's still a tiny thing right now. It'll take a few months before she can start responding."

Aang hummed. Azula could almost feel herself lift up into the air. Katara's cool touch spread. In the hot summer, she could only sigh in relief. Maybe she'd visit the Water Tribe someday. A slight gasp made her eyes open.

"Is she alright?" Azula asked.

Katara laughed, "More than alright. Congratulations, you have a little you coming soon."

Azula could have returned Katara's smile if Aang didn't pause. She saw Katara's head tilt, "Well what's wrong Avatar? Aren't you excited?"

Azula turned until she was face to face with Aang. Aang looked as though he saw a ghost. If it weren't for Azula's hands on his own, he'd continue to look off into space.

"Oh...sorry," he laughed.

Azula tightened her hold. She didn't notice Katara return back to her work. Aang's eyes were too wide and his breathing picked up. "We've been through a lot. We can do this."

Aang slowly nodded. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry,"

"I know you're scared." Azula murmured, "We'll protect her, no matter what."

Aang hesitated before he nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This will be where you stand with the Avatar for pictures,"

Azula paused looking at her wedding planner, Juro, "Pictures?"

"Well, your mother's scheduled for photographers to take photos," he said, tugging her gently to the tallest window panel. "You and your husband-to-be will be the first power couple photographed. Magazines will be selling off the charts when they get a hold of your wedding. It's a way for the people to feel part of it."

"I see."

The grand hall echoed her footsteps. Azula tried to listen to Juro, who promised that the hall would be ready for the wedding tomorrow. White drapes covered platforms and edifices, a small table stood with delicacies and wines for workers who offered her some. Azula knew that a lot of people were still wary about offending her, but she was happy that her acceptance in eating along with them warmed the tension.

Asking them questions about their work helped too. Aang told her people liked being complimented for their work. She did that, listening to stories of workers who started at the palace as young children and had children who left for universities and the military.

An elderly man, Guo, stunned her when he said, "I was the one who carried your mother to the birthing room once she went into labor with you,"

"Is that right?" Azula smiled.

"She'd been in the gardens when you decided to start coming out. I'd been a gardener then so I didn't know what to do. I wasn't even good of a help to my own wife! Your mother weighed a ton. She told me if I dropped her and had you killed, she'd hunt me down until I was dead and still kill me in the Spirit World!"

The table roared.

Azula didn't notice the steps behind her until Juro tapped her arm and she turned to see her mother standing by the entrance. "I'm going to have to leave. It was a pleasure speaking to you all."

They rose their drinks and bade her farewell.

Azula smiled at the elderly woman. She walked up to hug her, feeling the slight tremble in her body. She knew that of all her family members, her mother would take her leaving the hardest. "Glad you're home, mother. How was Crescent Island?"

Ursa smiled, "Perfect. I have a present for you."

As they walked, Azula watched her mother take a clothed parcel from her pocket. She unwrapped it. A ruby pendant blinked at her.

"Mother, you didn't have to…"

"You're my first girl, I must," Ursa rubbed her arm. "You'll be leaving me soon so I have to give you something. I also bought clothes for the child but they're in my room. I'll give them to you once you're ready tomorrow."

Azula took the pendant. Ursa clasped it behind her. Despite its pea size, the gem twinkled, "It's lovely."

Ursa stepped in front. She kept looking at Azula until Azula realized there was something else she wanted to say. Ursa's eyes teared up. She reached out to wiped them.

"I know."

Azula frowned, "Know what?"

Ursa reached down and pulled out a tiny journal. Azula furrowed her browed until she recognized the scratches over the leather bound book. Her body ran cold.

"It's not good keeping these things to yourself. I'm sorry, but I read it and went to the Boiling Rock to ask your father…I believe this was the reason you were angry with me…"

In the dark corridor, Azula continued running her fingers over the book. She wanted to speak but nothing would let her lips move.

Then, blue flames fluttered out from her fingertips.

"Azula…"

She waited, smelling the musk smoke and feeling blackened ashes run over her fingers. When it finally withered, she waited for the wind to blow the ashes away.

"I didn't tell you because I don't think it's your fault," Azula said. "Or anyone's, except for the man who made me. That's why I felt better."

Ursa didn't speak. Azula finally looked at her. "I have no grudges towards you or anyone. I have no choice but to live and do it well. I want to teach my daughter that."

Her mother froze, "…it's a girl?"

Azula smiled, "Yes. Katara told us she's an airbender."

* * *

 **A Day Later**

The Royal Plaza was usually quiet more days, save for the busy Fire Fountain City. But the wedding made it colorful. Ships slowed the the docks and the merchants in the harbor were busy hollering their prices. Fire Fountain City's parade almost touched the skies. Arrays of red white and gold along with blue, green and orange, levitated over the streets. Costumed dragons marched ahead with decked civilians.

In the Fire Palace, Chen tried to steal the morsel aligned over the table. Someone slapped his hand, "You do that again and you're out of here!"

Chen glared at Jiji, "I'm an honorable guest!"

"More of a pest," Jiji''s ex-girlfriend turned girlfriend retorted, "Like those Air Acolytes swarming in."

To their left, a section in the audience were colored in orange and yellow. Chen suddenly grew jealous, "Why're they upfront?!"

"Your little book club is a section ahead."

Chen grinned, "Makes things better. Now excuse me while I saunter away to my crew and leave you boring ladies." He took out the gold and green pendant in his pocket.

He remembered when Princess Azula requested for him to come into the dressing room where she already had her gown on. Besides how stunning she looked with her headdress, he felt as if he scored when she returned his pendant and fulfilled his request for her to sign her name on the recent magazine copy he ordered.

"Bye, Chen. Don't come back," Jiji said.

By the time he found his way next to Jiao and the other men and women who followed him in the bunkers, the ceremony commenced.

The groom and bride entered the hall.

Azula used to want to be the center of attention. She was the bright student at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, bullied her brothers and everyone else around her.

She took over towns and cities, squashed others with the words from her lips. Being firelord was all she ever wanted, and when it escaped her grasp, she thought she had nothing else to live for.

What a stupid girl she was.

"Forward."

She had already gone to the platform with Aang by her side. She could hear murmurs in the crowd.

Fire Nation traditional weddings usually start and end with the married couple standing side by side while looking over their guests celebrate. Weddings, for Azula, were like funerals, with guests gossiping and pitying the bride while they yearned for the groom.

But she found herself face to face with Aang, smiling when he tightened his hands over her own. The Fire Sage in between them put his hands over theirs.

"This will be a short ceremony," the sage announced. "Princess Azula was kind enough to allow us to drink and eat early."

The crowd laughed. Azula could see her family over Aang's left. Katara, Sokka, Toph Suki and a lot of his associates were up on their stands with little grins. Kiyi managed to grab one of those 'picture takers' around her neck. The photographer it belonged to looked very uncomfortable next to Kiyi. Thee annoying apart about the wedding is that these 'photo takers' took pictures without her asking for it. The guards did a good job confiscating them for the ceremony at least.

"Avatar Aang, do you have any words for your beloved?"

Aang nodded, "Yes…I um…"

The hall silenced. Aang looked nervous. Azula bit her lips.

"It's alright," Azula whispered. "I don't bite."

He laughed, then his cheeks lowered, "If you have any second thoughts about what I feel when I say I love you, and when I tell you that nothing in the world makes me happier than seeing you here in this room with me, know that I mean every word of it."

Azula nodded, dizzied by gray eyes that did more than caress her. Her eyes burned but she refused to ruin her powder.

"I'm not much of a talker," she held still when he smiled, his own eyes tearing up. This was the great part about Aang. He wasn't afraid to cry. "But thank you, Aang.. I'm sorry, but don't feel like I-"

"No. I know how you feel about me."

She wanted to say more, but Aang clutched her hands tightly and nodded. She could tell him later.

The fire sage nodded, "Alright,"

Just as he was about to take a red sash to wrap around their hands, Azula knew what to do. Aang got it, and stepped forward to tug her into a kiss. For a split second, the hall was silent as their lips melded.

"Yes!" Kiyi shouted.

They cheered, clapping so hard that Azula thought her ears would bust. Their lips and tongue tangled. Azula didn't care her powder smudged. The fed up Fire Sage decided to wrap the red ribbon around their bodies and tie them together.

"Since you're so in love, you can stay together for the wedding!"

Their foreheads touched as they laughed.

* * *

 **End Note:** Next -


	16. Epilogue

**Lotus**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

* * *

"Mom, can you please calm down?"

Ursa's running around dizzied her eldest child. The ship rode close to the harbor, sailing so slow that he bit his bottom lip. Izumi had been keeping him busy with tea time and he had to suffer through the agony of wearing his mother's old party robes and having his hair done up in pig tails.

Izumi nailed the coffin when she commanded Mai to powder up his face and give him red lipstick. The guards looked like they all had stomach aches, but Zuko knew they were all traitors for laughing behind his back!

He watched his mother drag their luggage out with a summer hat and white swimming robes.

"We still have fifteen more minutes!" he whined, "It's not like Aang and Zula are leaving Ember Island on another trip."

"I could care less."

Izumi already skipped out with Mai and Kiyi in tow. He sent a deadly glare to the guard who sent them a double look.

It didn't help that Mai was dressed in a two piece suit, with her bodice only covering her breasts. The wrap she had on did nothing to cover it up. Kiyi did worse in a one piece "We're going to visit your first neice! Be a bit more considerate."

"Hey!" Zuko barked. The sailor they hired for the trip had been ogling Kiyi and kept his eyes off the wheel. "Eyes on the road!"

" _Yes sir!"_

"Are you even listening?" his mother asked.

"Forget about him mother, he's in 'Zuzu' mode," Kiyi drawled, turning right to check out the horizon. White capped waves and little dots of tourists stood in front of beige and red homes over the hills. "And of course he's excited about meeting his little Aren't you, Zuzu?"

He tried to snatch himself away but Kiyi already had her arms around his neck, "I swear if you call me that one more time, I'm losing it!" She laughed.

"I'm liking the weather. Nice, for a family dinner this evening," Mai murmured, looking down over the now five-year old Izumi. "You ready for Komodo Dragon, Zum-Zum?"

"Yeah!"

The harbor came soon after. Zuko soon found himself smiling in anticipation. A servant was supposed to be waiting by the ship to help them with their luggage.

In the midst of ordering the guards around and watching them head on out to their own vacation homes, he spotted a familiar tall figure approaching the ship.

"What took you so long?!"

The afternoon hit just as Aang walked up Zuko laughed through Izumi's squeals and Mai's gentle scolding. Kiyi beat him to the chase when she rushed over to Aang to hug him.

"Oh Agni! We're so happy to see you," Kiyi stepped back. "Zuko aggravated everyone on our way here. Try to talk some sense into him," Zuko bumped her away with his shoulder.

Aang grinned, "Good to see you."

They slapped on a hug. Zuko sensed something spectacular. Aang looked as though nothing horrible in this world could wipe the smile off his face. It has been two months since he and Azula's first child was born.

Zuko remembered the fire hawk squawking, flying into his office with the scroll attached to his leg. Hotaru arrived two weeks before Azula's due date and came out screaming for the world to know .

Ursa and Kiyi screamed with joy that early morning before they all decided to call a tired Azula and Aang on the new invention Zuko had as a gift from Sokka, courtesy of Republic City: something called, a telephone.

After Izumi's loud greeting and Ursa's tight and tearful hug, the Royal family ambled over to the new summer house settled near Ozai's family home.

It was in a quiet spot away from the loud beach and busy harbor. Zuko nodded. Aang's home stood tall, dwarfing the old family home by turning it into a courtyard. Ornamented stone snaked around pillars.

Firelilies and moonflowers filled the clustered courtyard. Zuko suddenly grew quiet. The women and girl caught him to the chase. The last time he saw his sister was the day of her wedding. It's crazy knowing that he was seeing her again, with the newest member of the Royal family.

Aang unlocked the double doors. Still, silent, the family walked in. Azula was nowhere to be seen. No sound of a baby. Aang gestured for them to enter the sitting area and took their luggage down the main hall.

"Where's she?" Kiyi whispered.

Ursa went ahead first. As they entered, Zuko heard a tiny sob.

He chuckled at the sight of his mother standing in the middle with her hands clasped over her lips. No talking. His mother wiped her tears and found a seat closest to Azula, who had the tiny infant in her arms. Shuffled steps, quiet whispers filled room. He got a good look of the baby's face, propped up in between mother's face and shoulders.

Her little body dressed in a white onesie, the baby's tiny feet slumped in Azula's arms.

"That's Aang alright," he murmured.

"I've already had three people ask if I'm her baby sitter," Azula scoffed. She looked odd, in a good way. Maybe it's a 'mother' thing, but Azula glowed. Her hair went up in a loose bun. Slight dark circles under her eyes failed to make her haggard. With no makeup, Zuko thought as though he was looking at a completely different person. A beautiful one.

"The boys will die to get her ," Mai said with a smirk.

"Leave the kid alone," Kiyi grinned, hopping in front of Zuko. "Look at those cheeks! And she's little for a two month old."

"She eats like a whale."

"That's probably why you look like you haven't slept," Ursa quipped, smiling at the tiny fidget the girl made. "What do you think about your new cousin, Izumi?"

Izumi buried her face in her mother's shoulders and muffled, "She's little."

Quiet laughter filled the room. Aang walked in just as infant started to squirm. Silently, they waited for her to finally awake. She wiggled a little more until she started quivering. Azula propped her up for Ursa to hold.

"Bring her right here,"

The girl blinked he eyes open once she snuggled in her grandmother's arms. She sneezed, staring at grandmother. Kiyi started wiping her tear stricken face. Hotaru gurgled, fascinated by the woman holding her. "Very good. knows I'm trustworthy."

"She looks delicious," Kiyi wailed.

"Really, Kiyi?"

"Zuko, does this look like a demon child to you?" Kiyi asked. "Thank Agni she didn't take after her mother."

"I wonder what your little brat will look like," Azula muttered.

"As if. My future brat will not look like a demon!"

Like clockwork, they all fawned and cooed over the baby. Zuko finally reached out and held the girl in his arms. Experience saved him. The newest family member seemed at peace, dozing off again…until she let out a big one.

"Was that really a fart?" Mai grinned as the child wailed. She stood to pull her away from Zuko.

"Oh Agni!" Zuko hollered, "It stinks!"

"She's an airbender," Azula said. Mai made kissy noises at the baby before handing her over to Azula. "Did you think she'd be quiet?"

They spent the evening talking about the seas outside, Hotaru's erratic sleeping schedule and Azula's plans to begin training again.

* * *

By the next morning, Aang woke Azula up.

"Where're we going?"

The seas thrashed when Aang pulled Azula down. By late morning, the beaches would crawl with people, but for now, on this morning with else back home fast asleep and Ursa care of her granddaughter, they deserve this little walk. They walked until they reached the far back of Ember Island. A cave's mouth greeted them.

"This is where we ran away that night to,"

Azula nodded, "I remember."

He walked behind to wrap his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes when his lips pressed against her temple, "I love you…"

"You're trying to get me back in that cave like last time."

Which involved them in the sea cave, naked.

Aang froze, "Well...yes."

Azula scoffed, planting a kiss over his lips. She supposed he did deserve it. "That sounds disgustingly poetic, but your welcome."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **End Note** – Thank so much for your reviews. Tyleepoof, holmesfreak and all the others, thanks for letting me know what you think. It was great writing this. Kept me busy while working lol.

 **NOTICE:** I need a beta!

Now, I _am_ coming up with another Aangzula fic. Tyleepoof definitely helped with discussing it and I feel confident enough to write another one. This one has a special pairing I would like to explore. For this story, I am in search of a beta reader. I know that since everyone has busy lives, I don't expect corrections on my document. Skimming through it and letting me know how you feel about it is fine with me. Again thanks so much for reading this story.

Hope you guys have a great summer.


End file.
